Pillow Talk
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: 'Pillow Talk' is a KyuWook Drabble Collection. [Phone Talk] Kyuhyun tengah berada di Jepang, dan Ryeowook di Korea. Kalau jadi LDR, untuk mengikis kerinduan tentu saja dengan saling menelpon. Iya kan?
1. Beach

**Tittle** : Pillow Talk – Beach

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KyuWook

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary** : "kau tahu, tadi aku mendengarkan sukira."/"aku juga mendengar tentang saranmu pada salah satu pendengar yang akan ke pantai bersama kekasihnya."/"itu mengingatkanku pada kenangan kita saat ke pantai pertama kali."/KyuWook Fic!

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **KyuWook**

 **.**

Ryeowook berjalan santai menuju apartemen, atau bisa dibilang dorm yang ia tinggali sekarang. Kini memang hanya ada dia dan juga 3 member lain yang tinggal di dorm. Dan yang semua orang tahu, lantai tempatnya tinggal dengan tempat Kyuhyun berbeda. Memang kamar mereka berbeda lantai, tapi seringkali, atau bahkan setiap malam, jika bukan Kyuhyun yang tidur dikamarnya, ia yang akan tidur di kamar maknae itu. Bagaimanapun, mereka tetap tidur bersama. Itu sudah seperti peraturan tak tertulis bagi sepasang kekasih itu.

"haaahhh" Ryeowook menghela nafasnya panjang saat sudah sampai didepan pintu dorm tempat kamarnya berada. Ini sudah lebih dari tengah malam, dan ia mengantuk. Tadi Kyuhyun sudah mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia sudah sampai di dorm, dan karena Kyuhyun yang pertama sampai, malam ini ia yang akan menunggu di kamar Ryeowook.

Cklek

Blam

Pintu yang tertutup terdengar cukup nyaring mengingat tak ada aktifitas apapun di dalam dorm. Lagipula, Ryeowook juga yakin bahwa Donghae tidak akan bermalam disini. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tidur, mengingat maknae itu tadi sudah di dorm sejak jam 10.

Pats

"hei!"

Ryeowook berteriak saat lampu tengah tiba-tiba menyala. Matanya mengerjap cepat, berusaha membiasakan dengan cahaya terang ini.

"Welcome home, dear."

Suara yang sangat dikenalinya itu tiba-tiba terdengar, membuatnya membuka mata sempurna. dapat dilihatnya pemilik suara itu berdiri sembari melipat tangannya didepan dada dan bersandar didepan kamarnya.

"oh, dirimu. Selamat malam, Kyu." Ryeowook tersenyum lembut, seberapapun lelah dirinya jika sudah melihat Kyuhyun membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum.

Dan senyuman itu dibalas dengan sebuah seringai andalannya, "Malam, sexy."

"argh." Ryeowook mengerang pelan meski tak menutupi semburat merah muda yang menjalar dikedua pipinya, "berhenti memanggilku dengan konyol seperti itu." Ucapnya sembari berjalan mendekati tempat Kyuhyun berdiri.

Niat Ryeowook, ia hanya ingin melewati Kyuhyun dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Tapi apa daya, sebelum ia sempat menginjak lantai kamar, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menarik pinggangnya. Dan Ryeowook yang tahu ia tak akan menang bagaimanapun melawan kekasihnya hanya pasrah saja dipeluk erat hingga tubuh mereka menempel.

"kau tak mengantuk?" Ryeowook bertanya sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan dada Kyuhyun, sedikit membuat jarak diantara tubuh mereka.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu menarik pinggang Ryeowook semakin mendekat hingga menimbulkan sebuah pekikan kecil dari mulut namja mungil itu, "aku menunggumu pulang." Jawabnya singkat lalu mengecup bibir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya disekeliling leher Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman dibahu kekasihnya.

"kau lelah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari membelai lembut punggung Ryeowook. Namja manis itu mengangguk singkat, semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!" Tiba-tiba tubuh Ryeowook terangkat, membuatnya otomatis melingkarkan kakinya disekitar pinggang Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu hanya tertawa renyah dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Ryeowook, "It's bed time~" ucapnya riang lalu menurunkan Ryeowook begitu sudah berdiri tepat didepan ranjang.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Kyuhyun melepas ransekl dan juga mantel yang dipakai Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun tak masalah dan hanya pasrah. Bahkan saat tangan Kyuhyun melepas kemeja dan juga celana jeans nya pun ia juga tetap diam. Hingga kini ia hanya memakai sebuah celana pendek dan juga kaos santai.

"apa aku juga perlu melepas ini?" goda Kyuhyun sembari mengerling ke arah kekasihnya. Ryeowook tertawa dan menampik tangan Kyuhyun yang bermain dibagian atas celana pendeknya.

"malam ini aku ingin tidur dengan tenang. Okay?"

Dan Kyuhyun membalas pertanyaan itu dengan mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook dan membantingnya begitu saja dia atas ranjang. Belum sempat ia protes, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu ikut menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Ryeowook.

"kita tidur~" Kyuhyun berkata dengan riang dan memeluk Ryeowook. Ia menyamankan dirinya di atas ranjang dengan kekasihnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan balas memeluk Kyuhyun, ikut menyamankan dirinya untuk tidur.

.

"hey, kau sudah tidur?"

"oh, Demi Tuhan, Kyu. Ini belum ada 1 menit kita berbaring di atas ranjang." Gerutu Ryeowook kesal. ia kembali membuka matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"kau tahu, tadi aku mendengarkan sukira." Ucap Kyuhyun, tak membalas gerutuan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya diam dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dada Kyuhyun dan menatap kedua mata namja itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tak ada yang salah dengan Kyuhyun mendengarkan sukira.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat raut bingung Ryeowook, "aku juga mendengar tentang saranmu pada salah satu pendengar yang akan ke pantai bersama kekasihnya."

Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya lebar, dan pipinya memanas dengan cepat. Ia yakin wajahnya kini memerah.

Kyuhyun menyeringai semakin lebar, "itu mengingatkanku pada kenangan kita saat ke pantai pertama kali."

"jangan bahas itu!" Ryeowook menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Mengingat kenangan itu membuatnya sangat malu.

"saat itu aku yang mengajakmu ke pantai. Entahlah, sebenarnya aku tak memiliki niat apapun awalnya. Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu."

"jangan dilanjutkan!"

"tapi saat kita bermain air, dan aku melihat tubuhmu yang basah kuyup, apalagi matahari juga mulai tenggelam, membuatku menumbuhkan niat lain."

"Hentikan, Kyu!"

"dan aku masih mengingat dengan jelas dirimu merona parah saat kuajak untuk menginap di salah satu motel disana. kau terlihat sangat pasrah waktu itu."

"kubilang hentikan!"

"hahahahahahaha,…"

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah melihat Ryeowook yang merona parah, bahkan sampai kedua telinganya terlihat memerah. Ia sangat suka menggoda kekasihnya, apalagi hingga namja mungil itu merona seperti ini. Membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"auh~ kau tak perlu malu. Itu sudah kenangan bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Ucap Kyuhyun. kemudian ia kembali memeluk Ryeowook dan membuat wajah kekasihnya terbenam didadanya.

"kau memang menyebalkan, Kyu." Gumam Ryeowook terendam oleh pelukan Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapinya.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya diam dengan Kyuhyun yang membelai lembut punggung dan juga rambut Ryeowook, akhirnya namja manis itu menjauhkan tubuhnya, membuat mereka kini saling bertatapan.

"aku tak paham kenapa para namja sangat suka menggunakan pantai sebagai alasan melakuan hal-hal yang tak benar."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tak terima, "bermesraan dan make love dengan kekasihnya itu bukan hal yang tak benar"

"tetap saja, menurutku itu tak benar." Ryeowook tetap kekeh dengan ucapannya.

"tapi seingatku sejauh ini, kau juga seorang namja." Goda Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengerang keras saat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggodanya. Ia memberikan kekasihnya itu sebuah pukulan pelan didadanya.

"setidaknya aku tidak se-pervert dirimu dan namja lain sepertimu." Balas Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan, "tapi tidakkah menurutmu hal itu justru romantis?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ryeowook mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "apanya yang romantis?" ia balas bertanya bingung.

"maksudku tentang maksud lain dari mengajak kekasihnya ke pantai. Justru terlihat romantis saat kau make love dengan suasana pantai yang menajubkan. Apalagi saat matahari tenggelam dan suasana malam yang syahdu."

Namja manis didepannya itu hanya diam dan dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya, menarik selimutnya dan menutup erat-erat kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya cepat, masih mencoba memahami keadaan sekarang. Kenapa tiba-tiba Ryeowook berpaling darinya?

Tapi secepat itu juga Kyuhyun memahami situasinya.

"auh~ kau juga berpikiran samakan sepertiku?" goda Kyuhyun sembari memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dari belakang.

"kau bicara apa sih, kyu. Aku tak paham." Ucap Ryeowook, masih mencoba mengelak. Kyuhyun tertawa senang mendengar jawaban itu. Ia tak membalasnya dan justru mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di tengkuk dan juga bahu Ryeowook.

"setidaknya, kau tak menyesali malam pertama kita disana."

"sudahlah, Kyu. Berhenti membicarakan topic ini. Apa kau tak malu?"

"tentu saja tidak. Aku tak pernah malu untuk mencintai dan memilikimu seutuhnya." Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan kecupannya dimanapun bagian tubuh Ryeowook yang bisa dicapai bibirnya.

"ah! Aku sangat membencimu saat kau berbicara manis dan gombal seperti ini." Ryeowook mengerang pelan dan membalik tubuhnya, membuat mereka kembali bertatapan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "apa? Membuatmu mencintaiku lagi dan lagi?"

Ryeowook balas tersenyum dan mengangguk, "tentu saja." jawabnya yakin.

Dan tanpa membalas apapun, Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah ciuman di bibir Ryeowook. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah French kiss beberapa saat setelah Ryeowook membuka bibirnya untuk Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook yang pertama kali melepas ciuman mereka. Ia tahu, jika hal ini dilanjutkan akan mengarah ke hal lain yang lebih menguras tenaga.

"baiklah, itu ciuman selamat malam dariku. Sekarang kita tidur. Jumuseyo, Kyu~" sebuah kecupan kilat di bibir Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. sedikit mendorong kekasihnya hingga kini ia tidur dengan berbantalkan dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dan mencium lama kepala Ryeowook. Ia memejamkan matanya dan juga ikut menyamankan dirinya memeluk Ryeowook seperti ini.

"aku mencintaimu, Ryeong."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu"

.

.

.

 **END**

Hai~ rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak membuat sebuah Kyuwook fic. Dan sekarang, inilah hasil dari mencari ide dan mengetik selama 1 hari. Kkk~

Aku akan membuat sebuah drabble collection degan judul yang berbeda. Tetapi berada di bawah general title 'Pillow Talk'

Sebenarnya, aku merasa pillow talk atau apa ya bahasa indonesianya, apalah itu termasuk salah satu momen romantis bagi sepasang kekasih. Mereka akan bercerita sebelum tidur saat mereka sudah berbaring nyaman diatas ranjang. Dan aku akan membuat fic singkat mengenai pembicaraan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sebelum mereka tidur.

Mungkin, aku akan sering meng-update fic ini. Karena namanya juga drabble, nggak ada konflik berat dan juga tidak ada plot nya. Apalagi aku sangat suka menggambarkan kemesraan kyuwook.

Jadi, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini~ semoga ini cukup layak untuk mendapat review. Saran ataupun ide untuk drabble selanjutnya sangat saya hargai.

Gomawo, chingudeul~


	2. TVXQ

**Tittle** : Pillow Talk – TVXQ

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KyuWook

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary** : "baiklah, kita lupakan masalah Yunho hyung dan Changmin. Sekarang, ayo berpikir tentang kita. Menurutmu, siapa yang menjadi seme dalam hubungan kita?" goda Kyuhyun. ia memberi sebuah ciuman di tengkuk Ryeowook.

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **KyuWook**

 **.**

Suasana di dorm kali ini tak terlalu sepi. Eunhyuk dan juga Ryeowook duduk nyaman didepan TV yang tengah menayangkan salah satu variety show malam. Terkadang, suara tawa memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Magnae itu belum pulang?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat tengah iklan. Ryeowook melirik sekilas jam yang tertempel di dinding. Sudah jam 11 malam.

"sebentar lagi." Jawab Ryeowook singkat. Ia mengambil ponselnya di atas meja dan mengecek, adakah panggilan atau pesan masuk.

Dengan sedikit kecewa Ryeowook meletakkan lagi ponselnya saat tak ada satupun notifikasi disana.

"Yunho hyung benar-benar terlihat semakin tampan."

"memang kenapa hyung?" Ryeowook memandang Eunhyuk yang tengah menatap ponselnya.

Eunhyuk mematikan ponselnya dan balas menatap Ryeowook, ia mengangkat kedua bahuanya santai, "tidak apa. Hanya para fans mengatakan bahwa Yunho hyung semakin tampan dengan potongan rambut wamil-nya."

Ryeowook sudah akan membuka mulutnya lagi, tapi suara pintu yang terbuka lalu menutup membuatnya berhenti.

Namja manis itu tersenyum lebar dan segera menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"hai, Ryeong." Sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipisnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir Ryeowook.

"hai, Kyu." Balas Ryeowook riang. Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Eunhyuk, "Hai, hyung."

"oh, kukira kau tak akan menyadari keberadaanku." Dan Ryeowook tertawa kecil mendengar komentar pedas itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai tipis dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Mengabaikan komentar Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook segera berdiri, "baiklah hyung, aku ke kamar dulu. Selamat malam Eunhyuk hyung~" ucapnya sebelum berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun ke kamar namja itu.

"selamat malam, Ryeong ah~ Kuharap kau tidak berisik malam ini."

"yah hyung! tidak setiap malam juga!" teriakan Ryeowook dari depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk tertawa.

"sangat menyenangkan menggoda namja manis itu."

.

.

.

Ryeowook masuk kekamar Kyuhyun dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan namja itu yang tengah topless dengan sebuah celana training panjang keluar dari kamar mandi. Dapat ia lihat mantel, baju, dan juga tas namja itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas ranjang.

"hah~ kupikir kau sudah cukup besar untuk membereskan barangmu sendiri." Gerutu Ryeowook. Meski ia tetap mengambil barang-barang Kyuhyun dan meletakkan semua ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, "Ryeong." panggilnya

"hn?" Ryeowook hanya bergumam pelan, masih sibuk membereskan barang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal dan menepuk keras ranjang disampingnya, "kemarilah!" Ucapnya kemudian. Ryeowook yang mendengar hal itu segera berbalik, tersenyum tipis dan segera meletakkan tas Kyuhyun di atas meja dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan menarik lengan Kyuhyun, menjadikannya bantal, "ah~ nyamannya~" ucapnya senang. Kyuhyun tertawa dan memiringkan tubuhnya, memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat. Hampir-hampir membuat kekasihnya sesak.

"ah~ nyamannya~" ucap Kyuhyun meniru nada dan suara Ryeowook. Namja manis itu tertawa dan memukul pelan punggung Kyuhyun, membuatnya melepas pelukan mereka.

"sepertinya besok pagi tanganku akan kembali pegal dan mati rasa." Gumam Kyuhyun saat memandang Ryeowook yang dengan nyaman membuat lengannya sebagai bantal.

Ryeowook mengangguk paham lalu menepuk pelan lengan Kyuhyun, "cup cup ya, lengan Kyuhyun. kau sepertinya belum terbiasa juga. Padahal setiap malam aku menjadikanmu bantal. Maafkan aku, lengan Kyuhyun~" ucap Ryeowook dengan bibirnya mengerucut imut.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dan menarik tubuh namja itu mendekat, "berikan namja ini sebuah ciuman dan lengannya tak akan mengeluh lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari memajukan bibirnya dan menutup matanya.

Ryeowook tertawa, meski tak menolak untuk mencium Kyuhyun. dan namja tampan itu memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan melibatkan lidah keduanya. Ciuman itu bertahan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya suara ponsel Kyuhyun membuat mereka mengakhiri skinship itu.

"argh~ lame excuse to stop our make out season." Gumam Kyuhyun kesal meski ia tetap mengangkat panggilan itu. Ryeowook tertawa dan menggeser tubuhnya hingga kini ia bersandar ke dada Kyuhyun yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang diponselnya.

.

Ryeowook hanya diam dan memainkan jemarinya di atas dada telanjang Kyuhyun. namja manis itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Jika dugaannya benar, yang menelepon Kyuhyun itu Changmin. Dan jika tiang listrik itu sudah menelpon, Kyuhyun juga bisa mengacuhkannya. Bahkan kini kekasihnya itu sudah berbicara dengan ponselnya lebih dari 20 menit.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Ryeowook lalu tersenyum kecil.

"baiklah, Chwang, sepertinya kekasihku sudah mulai mengambek."

Ryeowook memukul dada Kyuhyun mendengar kalimat itu. Apalagi samar-samar tawa Changmin bisa ia dengar, bahkan namja Cho itu juga ikut tertawa.

"baiklah."

Dan Kyuhyun segera meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke atas meja. Ia menggeser tubuh Ryeowook hingga kini namja mungil itu kembali berbaring beralaskan lengannya. Mereka kini saling berhadapan.

"jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan hingga lama sekali?" Tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dan mencium bibirnya sekilas sebelum mnejawab.

"tak ada. Dia hanya mengeluhkan betapa sepi dormnya sekarang setelah Yunho hyung wamil." Jawab Kyuhyun malas. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Ryeowook, memejamkan matanya nyaman disana.

Ryeowook terdiam dengan tubuh telentang, ia melirik sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun, "hey, Kyu. Aku penasaran."

Kyuhyun mengerang pelan, "apa?"

"menurutmu, jika Changmin dan Yunho hyung adalah sepasang kekaish, siapa yang akan menjadi seme?"

"ha? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Ryeowook tak percaya. Ryeowook tersenyum getir.

"aku hanya penasaran. Mereka sudah lebih dari 10 tahun bersama. Hubungan mereka mungkin lebih dekat daripada kita. Yunho hyung, jika bukan karena Changmin pasti sudah menghilang entah kemana. Aku sudah pernah mendengar ceritanya langsung dari mulut Yunho hyung. pasti, sangat menyakitkan. Dan kupikir, jika tidak ada Changmin, dia pasti – hiks."

Kesadaran Kyuhyun langsung kembali seutuhnya begitu mendengar suara isakan dari mulut kekasihnya. ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan dapat ia lihat Ryeowook menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"hei, hei, kenapa kau justru menangis?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan sembari membawa tubuh Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya. Ia membelai pelan punggung Ryeowook, mencoba menenangkan namja manis itu.

Ryeowook hanya diam dan terus menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. ia hanya mengingat perjalanan Changmin dan juga Yunho setelah menjadi duo. Dan hal itu membuatnya sedih.

"ya, aku juga merasa kasihan. Tapi kau paham kan bahwa Changmin dan Yunho hyung tak suka dikasihani? Sifat mereka sama tapi juga berbeda. Terkadang, aku berfikir bahwa Yunho hyung akan aman ditangan Changmin. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Sepertinya, pasangan leader dan magnae bekerja cukup baik bagi mereka." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Ryeowook mengangguk pelan, suara isakannya sudah mulai berhenti.

Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun pelan, mengusap matanya pelan lalu menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ia tersenyum tipis membalas senyuman Kyuhyun.

"tak apa. kita berdua paham, bahkan menjadi saksi dari perjalanan mereka berdua. Bukankah mereka berdua sangat kuat hingga bisa bertahan sampai sekarng?"

Ryeowoong mengangguk, "ya. Dan kurasa, dua tahun mereka akan vacuum tak akan mengubah apapun. Mereka akan tetap menjadi group yang hebat. Seandainya tak tejadi perpecahan, pasti TVXQ masih Berjaya sampai sekarang." Ucapnya kemudian.

"aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, ia berusaha membuat Ryeowook tak lagi mengingat kenangan menyakitkan yang bukan miliknya.

ia tersenyum lebar menatap Ryeowook yang kaget, "maksudmu Changmin dan Yunho hyung memang sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"menurutmu?" Kyuhyun justru balik menanyainya. Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas, "kupikir mereka memang berpacaran."

"hey, aku kan tidak berkata bahwa mereka tidak berpacaran." Ucap Kyuhyun protes. "aku paham maksudmu menjawab seperti itu. Kau juga tak tahu kan?" Tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tertawa, meski ia tetap membenarkannya.

"tapi, seandainya mereka benar-benar berpacaran, siapa menurutmu yang menjadi seme?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun, "itu pertanyaanku. Kau duluan yang menjawabnya."

"baiklah. Kurasa, mungkin Chwang."

"ha? Maksudmu Changmin menjadi seme Yunho hyung?"

"ya. Kau tahukan bahwa dia seorang namja sejati? Bahkan sebagai magnae saja dia tidak seimut dirimu."

"oh, Kyu. Kau menggodaku sekarang?"

"hahahaha, anggap saja begitu. Jadi, menurutmu siapa?"

"entahlah. Aku tahu bahwa Changmin sangat manly. Tapi Yunho hyung juga cukup manly. Ah, akhir-akhir Yunho hyung memang terlihat sedikit imut. Aku tak tahu. Lagipula, mereka tak mungkin berpacaran kan?"

"he? Kenapa tak mungkin?"

"aku hanya tak bisa membayangkan Changmin dan Yunho hyung melakukan hal-hal seperti berciuman dan lainnya. Memikirkannya saja membuatku merinding."

Kyuhyun tertawa keras mendengar alasan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Ryeowook. Bahkan ia hampir-hampir menangis.

"yak! Kenapa kau tertawa senang sekali?!" Ryeowook memekik cukup keras, menggembungkan pipinya kesal manatap Kyuhyun.

"tidak, hanya saja, aduh! Alasanmu tadi konyol sekali, Ryeong. Bahkan aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu." Ucap Kyuhyun ditengah tawanya. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan berbalik, memunggungi Kyuhyun.

"YAH MAGNAE! TIDUR SEKARANG!"

Teriakan Eunhyuk dari luar membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya, "Arasseo, Hyuk!" Kyuhyun balas berteriak. Ryeowook tiba-tiba menyikut perut Kyuhyun, membuat namja tampan itu meringis kecil.

"Maksudku, HYUNG!" teriaknya lagi. Dapat mereka dengar Eunhyuk tertawa lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"kau dengar tadi? Kita tidur sekarang." Ucap Ryeowook tanpa membalik tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu memeluk pinggang Ryeowook, menarik tubuhnya hingga punggung namja manis itu menempel di dadanya.

"baiklah, kita lupakan masalah Yunho hyung dan Changmin. Sekarang, ayo berpikir tentang kita. Menurutmu, siapa yang menjadi seme dalam hubungan kita?" goda Kyuhyun. ia memberi sebuah ciuman di tengkuk Ryeowook.

Namja manis itu tertawa, menyusupkan jemarinya di antara jemari Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggangnya, "tentu saja kau. Kita tak perlu mendebatkan hal itu lagi." Jawab Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Ryeowook dan memejamkan matanya nyaman.

"selamat malam uke-ku yang manis." Bisik Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat itu. Ia ikut menyamankan dirinya dan menutup mata.

"selamat malam seme-ku yang tampan."

.

.

.

 **END**

Aloha~ I'm back!

Hahahahah, adakah yang rindu? Padahal baru seminggu yang lalu upload fic ini. Hihihi

Aku mau ingatkan lagi, FF ini penuh dengan drabble yag nggak jelas. Topic dari percakapan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pun juga absurd, random nggak jelus gituch! Jadi, kutekankan di interaksi antara KyuWook ajah disini.

Kkkk~ ditunggu ya drabble selanjutnya. Ada yang mau request topic buat chap 3? Dengan senang hati akan diterima. Kalau bisa dijadikan topic untuk chap depan.

Yang terakhir dan yang terpenting, GOMAWO~  
atas waktunya membaca dan me-review fic ini. Jangan kapok-kapok ya. Hehehehehe~


	3. Frustrated

**Tittle** : Pillow Talk – Frustrated

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KyuWook

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary** : "maafkan aku, hari ini aku sangat menyebalkan, ya?"/ "lain kali, kau harus membicarakan semuanya padaku. Astaga, sudah berapa tahun kau menjadi seorang entertainer? Percaya saja padaku, kau yang terbaik."

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **KyuWook**

 **.**

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun perlahan. Seharian ini mereka belum bertemu, hanya pagi tadi saat mereka bangun di ranjang yang sama dan menghabiskan sarapan dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Setelah itu, keduanya sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing.

Namja manis itu berjalan perlahan memasuki kamar Kyuhyun yang gelap. Ia tak berniat menyalakan lampu, membiarkan penerangan redup dari sebuah lampu tidur didekat ranjang. Terdapat tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertidur menyamping membelakangi Ryeowook.

Seharusnya, malam ini Kyuhyun menunggu Ryeowook di kamar namja manis itu, karena ia duluan yang sampai di dorm. Tapi, ada sebuah alasan yang membuat Ryeowook menemukan kekasihnya itu berbaring di kamarnya sendiri.

Tadi sore, niat awal Ryeowook menelpon hanya ingin menanyakan keadaan kekasihnya yang sejak pagi tak bertemu lagi. Tapi, entah bagaimana mereka justru saling beradu argument hingga Kyuhyun marah.

Sebenarnya, jika Ryeowook boleh jujur, ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu. Ia berada di Seoul, sedangkan Kyuhyun di daegu. Oh, jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaan Ryeowook saat ini. Ia sangat kacau.

 _Sreett_

Ryeowook membaringkan tubuhnya yang sudah berganti baju disamping Kyuhyun. ia memakai sebuah kaos longgar dan celana pendek. Sebenarnya, itu kaos Kyuhyun.

"hey, Kyu." Ryeowook berbisik pelan. dengan hati-hati ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun hingga wajahnya menempel sempurna dipunggung namja itu. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya nyaman. Merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

"aku sangat merindukanmu." Gumaman lirih itu sedikit teredam oleh punggung Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar stabil, ia tak ingin menangis. Perasaannya sedang sangat kacau, meski sudah berkurang dengan Kyuhyun disampingnya sekarang.

Suara tarikan nafas yang tersendat membuat pelukan Ryeowook semakin erat. Ia tidak terisak, tapi air matanya menetes begitu saja. ia tahu, sebagai seorang namja seharusnya ia tidak secengeng ini. Tapi –

"maafkan aku, Kyu. Hiks, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku merasa sangat kacau sekarang." Ucap Ryeowook di tengah tangisannya. Ia tetap memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih pada posisinya, memunggungi namja manis itu.

"Kyuhyun ah~" kali ini Ryeowook sedikit berteriak, menjauhkan wajahnya dari punggung Kyuhyun yang basah. Kebiasaan namja Cho untuk tidur tanpa atasan itu membuat air mata Ryeowook langsung mengenai punggungnya.

Kedua tangan Ryeowook ia letakkan diatas punggung Kyuhyun, memberikan pukulan-pukulan kecil disana, "kau boleh marah padaku, kau boleh membentakku, tapi kumohon, jangan mengacuhkanku. Bicaralah padaku, Kyu! Hiks. Kumohon."

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang terdengar, lalu dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya, membuat keduanya kini saling berhadapan. Ryeowook menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, isakan kecil terdengar sesekali, dan Kyuhyun masih diam sembari memandang kekasihnya itu.

"ma – maafkan aku. A – aku tak bermaksud marah ataupun membentakmu ta – tadi. A – aku hanya – " dan Ryeowook tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya berusaha menghapus kasar air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun, tak mau melepaskan pandangannya dari namja yang kini hanya diam didepannya.

Air mata Ryeowook masih mengalir, meski sudah berkali-kali Ia mengusap pipinya hingga memerah.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangnanya dan merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook. Ia menghapuskan jarak diantara mereka dan membenamkan wajah Ryeowook didadanya. Tangannya dalam diam membelai lembut punggung Ryeowook, berusaha menenangkan tubuh namja itu yang masih bergetar karena tangisannya.

Ryeowook justru semakin tergugu dan balik memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun meringis kecil dan memejamkan matanya, memposisikan kepalanya di atas kepala Ryeowook.

.

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Keduanya masih diam saling memandang satu sama lain. Tangisan Ryeowook sudah berhenti, meski jejak-jejak air mta masih terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Kyu, kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Ryeowook lirih. Ia memandang takut-takut ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat, memejamkan matanya sejenak, "you were acting like a bitch today. You know that rite?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari memandang Ryeowook tajam.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan, "ya. Maafkan aku."

"kau tak menceritakan apapun padaku. Dan tiba-tiba manager hyung bilang kau tidak ikut fansign hari ini. Kau juga baru menghubungi sore tadi, dan malah memarahiku. Sekarang, siapa yang harus marah? Kau atau aku?"

Namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, Kyuhyun sangat mengesalkan jika sedang marah seperti ini, "aku salah. Kau berhak marah." Jawabnya tak rela. Hey! Ia seorang namja, bagaimanapun ia memiliki harga diri. Dan dengan mengakui seperti ini sedikit banyak melukai harga dirinya.

"sekarang, jelaskan!"

"sebenarnya, sejak mengetahui bahwa jadwal fansign hari ini bertabrakan dengan jadwal latihan musical ku, aku sudah bilang pada manager hyung untuk membatalkannya. Jujur aku ingin mengikuti fansign hari ini, bagaimanapun aku tak ingin mengecewakan elf yang sudah berharap. Tapi, mengingat latihan musical ku yang terakhir sebelum hari ini, aku sadar bahwa performa ku jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. aku merasa belum siap untuk pertunjukkan pertama yang akan dilakukan sebentar lagi. Aku benar-benar merasa tertekan dengan semua ini. Banyak jadwal latihanku bertubrukan dengan jadwal super junior. Dan aku juga sudah banyak membolos latihan musical, jadi, hari ini aku benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkan latihanku."

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menatap intens ke arah Ryeowook.

"aku merasa sangat kacau." Gumam Ryeowook kemudian.

"kau tahu, apa salah satu hal yang paling aku benci darimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menggeleng kecil.

"kau selalu mendengarkan apa kata orang. Kau memandang rendah dirimu sendiri dan menelan mentah-mentah semua komentar yang masuk. Bisakah kau lebih percaya pada dirimu sendiri? Kau hebat, Ryeong. Kau bisa melakukan segala hal dengan sangat baik. Semua musicalmu yang sudah lalu juga berjalan dengan sempurna kan? Mungkin penilaian orang lain memang perlu, tapi kau tak harus mempercayai semua perkataan orang. Kau hanya perlu lebih percaya diri."

Ryeowook merasakan kedua matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, "entah kenapa aku selalu kalah darimu, Kyu." Ia mengusap setetes air mata yang baru saja menuruni pipinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membuka kedua tangnnya, sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ryeowook, "kemarilah!" ucapnya lembut.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Ryeowook langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat kekasihnya itu telentang dan membuat dirinya berada di atasnya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun dan memeluk erat tubuhnya, membuat namja itu terkekeh kecil.

"tenang saja, kau sudah memenangkan hatiku, Ryeong." Godanya. Ryeowook bergumam pelan dan semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kyuhyun, "maafkan aku. Hari ini aku sangat menyebalkan, ya?" ucapnya pelan. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mengacak sayang tambut Ryeowook.

"lain kali, kau harus membicarakan semuanya padaku. Astaga, sudah berapa tahun kau menjadi seorang entertainer? Percaya saja padaku, kau yang terbaik."

Ryeowook tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Kyuhyun.

"aku sangat beruntung memilikimu, saranghae, Kyu."

Bukannya menjawab pernyataan cinta itu, Kyuhyun justru membalik tubuhnya hingga kini Ryeowook berada dibawah lalu mencium bibirnya. Ia mengulum lembut kedua belah bibir namja manis itu dan mengeksploitasi apapun yang berada dalam rongga mulut kekasihnya.

Ryeowook yang justru diserang oleh kekasihnya itu hanya pasrah saja, ia juga tak ingin menolak. Sejujurnya, ia menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka, menciptakan bekas saliva disekitar bibir Ryeowook dan wajah memerah kekasihnya. ia terkekeh kecil lalu mencium dahi dan pucuk hidung Ryeowook.

"aku juga beruntung memilikimu. Nado saranghae, Ryeong."

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya lalu memeluk tubuh Ryeowook hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan dengan Ryeowook yang bersandar nyaman di dadanya.

"kukira kau akan melanjutkannya."

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar gumaman itu, "melanjutkan kemana?"

"tidak, lupakan apa yang kukatakan." Balasnya malu. Ia menggeser tubuhnya dan menjadikan lengan Kyuhyun sebegai bantalnya. Ia balas memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat.

"ini sudah hampir jam 3. Aku tak ingin besok jadwal mu terganggu karena kegiatan sex kita malam ini. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kita tidur saja." ucap Kyuhyun memberi alasan. Ia kembali menarik tubuh Ryeowook mendekat hingga wajah kekasihnya itu menabrak dadanya.

"yah! Aish, kau membuatku sesak, Kyu." Protes Ryeowook sembari mendorong dada Kyuhyun. namja Cho itu hanya bergumam dan justru meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Ryeowook.

"jaljayo, Ryeong." Ia bergumam pelan tanpa mengindahkan gerakan protes Ryeowook dipelukannya.

Namja manis itu menghela nafasnya pasrah, jika seperti ini, Kyuhyun tak bisa diganggu lagi. Jadi, ia lebih memilih menyamankan dirinya dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Jaljayo, Kyu."

.

.

.

 **END**

Ini fic sederhana gegara Ryeowook yang gak dating waktu fansign di daegu kemaren. Katanya sich, si Ryeowook lagi frustasi karena musical barunya yang dia belum puas sama performanya sendiri.

Udah deh Ryeowook oppa, percaya sama ku, kau yang terbaik!

Dan kalian, para readers dan reviewer, kalian yang terbaik! Kalian luar biasa~ Gomawo atas semuanya~ mumumumumuach! :***


	4. Locked

**Tittle** : Pillow Talk – Locked

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KyuWook

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary** :

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **KyuWook**

 **.**

Kyuhyun memasuki dorm itu dengan langkah sedikit terseret. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan schedulenya tepat jam 1 tadi, dan sekarang sudah jam setengah 2. Ia ingin segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya, ia sangat lelah.

Tanpa menyalakan lampu ruang tengah, ia berjalan menuju kamar Ryeowook. Ia memutar kneop pintunya, dan dahinya langsung mengernyit heran saat mengetahui bahwa pintu itu terkunci dari dalam.

"Ryeong?" panggilnya pelan. ia mengetuk beberapa kali pintu didepannya itu.

"hey, babe. Kau masih marah karena tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun. dan hening, tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia sudah sangat ingin beristirahat sekarang. Dan tanpa mencoba mengetuk ataupun membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook, ia berjalan menuju sofa didepan TV. Ia meletakkan tas dan juga mantelnya dilantai begitu saja.

"ah~" ia mendesah lega saat punggungnya menyentuh sofa saat ia membaringkan tubuh diatasnya. Sofa itu cukup panjang dan juga lebar untuk tubuhnya. Dan setidaknya, ia cukup nyaman dengan posisi telentang dengan salah satu tangannya ia letakkan diatas dahinya.

Jika kau bertanya pada Kyuhyun kenapa Ryeowook mengunci kamarnya dan tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk, mungkin namja tampan itu hanya tertawa kecil sembari menggeleng geli. Semua ini hanya karena salah seorang staff radio star – yang tentu saja mengtahui hubungan keduanya – mengirim sebuah foto ke ponsel Ryeowook. Dalam foto itu terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk pinggang seorang yeoja dan tertawa berdua.

Oke, mungkin jika keadaan hati Ryeowook sedang biasa saja ataupun dalam keadaan baik, semua foto itu tidak menyebabkan masalah apapun. Tapi sialnya, pagi tadi Kyuhyun sudah membuat Ryeowook kesal dengan sebuah make out season yang membuat namja manis itu terlambat memulai schedulenya.

Dan mungkin kau akan berfikir, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak tidur dikamarnya saja daripada tidur di sofa? jawabannya akan kau ketahui sendiri nanti.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit sejak Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, dan dia belum terlelap. Meski sofa itu cukup nyaman, tapi tetap saja, tubuhnya menjerit meminta kasurnya kembali. Yah, memang hanya beberapa kali Kyuhyun tidur disini, bahkan dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, ia bisa menghitungnya dengan jari. Ryeowook tidak akan tega membuat Kyuhyun sering tidur di luar.

 _Cklek_

suara kunci yang diputar dan diikuti dengan pintu terbuka itu membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Sejujurnya, ia menunggu saat-saat ini.

 _Bruk_

Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan hangatnya selimut yang baru saja menutupi kakinya. Lalu disusul dengan lengannya yang tertimpa beban lumayan berat. Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya erat, membuatnya sedikit berjengit kaget. Dan sebuah senyum tipis tak bisa ia tahan, tercipta begitu saja dibibirnya.

Itu Ryeowook. Namja manis itu ikut berbaring disampingnya yang kini menyamping dengan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal. Kekasihnya itu memeluk tubuhnya erat, mencegah tubuhnya sendiri jatuh dari sofa yang sebenarnya terlalu kecil bagi mereka berdua.

 _Yah, karena Ryeowook selalu akan ikut tidur dengannya di sofa._

Ryeowook menarik selimut yang ia bawa hingga menutupi tubuh mereka. Ia menyamankan tubuhnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat tubuh keduanya hampir tak berjarak.

"kau sudah tak marah?" pertanyaan pelan dari Kyuhyun itu membuat Ryeowook tersentak. Apalagi lengan Kyuhyun kini balas memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"kau belum tidur?" Ryeowook justru balik bertanya, tetap menempelkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu menghela nafasnya, menarik lalu membalik tubuh Ryeowook cepat, menimbulkan pekikan kaget dari namja manis itu. Kini, Ryeowook terperangkap diantara tubuh Kyuhyun dan juga sandaran sofa. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan wajah yang berjarak kurang dari 10 senti.

"hey, maafkan aku." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Ryeowook hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun, "tak usah membahasnya lagi. Aku lelah mau tidur." Balasnya lirih.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menahan wajah Ryeowook dan memaksanya untuk mendongak, bersitatap dengannya.

"kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun serius. pandangannya mengunci mata Ryeowook, membuat namja manis itu merona. Dalam hati Ryeowook merutuki jantung dan juga tubuhnya yang selalu merespon dengan baik kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"kita sudah menjalin hubungan ini bertahun-tahun, dan kau tahu aku selalu mempercayaimu. Aku hanya membencimu saja saat ini. Sekarang, biarkan aku tidur." Jawab Ryeowook. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang menangkup pipinya, mencoba untuk kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun.

Tapi, sebelum ia sempat melakukan pergerakan apapun, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menempelkan bibirnya diatas miliknya. Namja tampan itu menciumnya tanpa menutup matanya sama sekali, membuat mereka kini saling bertatapan dengan bibir yang menempel.

Ryeowook tak tahu apakah wajahnya bisa lebih memerah lagi dari ini. Bahkan kedua telinganya terasa panas. Dan dapat ia rasakan bibir Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Perlahan, Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Ia mengulum lembut bibir Ryeowook.

Namja manis itu cepat-cepat ikut menutup matanya. Ia tak mau berlama-lama menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan mereka. Dan ciuman itu hanya berupa lumatan-lumatan lembut yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada bibirnya. Sedangkan ia sendiri hanya diam dan sesekali membalas pergerakan bibir Kyuhyun.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling melumat seperti ini. Bahkan beberapa kali Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Ryeowook. Akhirnya, Ryeowook yang pertama kali memisahkan bibir mereka. Dapat ia rasakan bibirnya sedikit panas dan lembab. Bahkan ia yakin warnanya lebih merah dan bengkak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengusapkan ibu jarinya sepanjang garis bibir Ryeowook, membuat namja manis itu sedikit berjengit.

"aku tak mempermasalahkannya jika kau cemburu." Ucap Kyuhyun, tangnnya menangkup lembut sebelah pipi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati belaian tangan Kyuhyun dipipinya, "kuakui, aku sedikit cemburu. Tapi sungguh Kyuhyun, aku hanya sedang kesal padamu. Apa artinya hubungan kita selama ini jika hanya sebuah foto seperti itu sudah membuatku mengusirmu dari kamar?!" akhirnya Ryeowook menyerah dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, ia sedikit memajukan wajahnya dan menyatukan dahi mereka, "aku tahu, aku yang salah disini. Maaf atas kejadian pagi tadi. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memakanmu."

Wajah Ryeowook kembali memerah mendengar kalimat itu. Ia memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun, "lain kali lihat-lihat kalau mau melakukannya. Bukan saat aku ada jadwal satu jam setelahnya. Kau tak tahu aku menahan sakit sepanjang hari. Untung tadi tidak ada dance practice." Gerutunya kesal.

"baiklah, maafkan aku. Tapi aku tak janji untuk tidak tiba-tiba menyerangmu. Aku kan tak tahu kapan kau terlihat sangat seksi dan seperti minta disentuh seperti tadi. Lagipula sudah lebih dari sebulan kita tak melakukannya, wajar saja aku merasa sangat ingin tadi." Balas Kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

Ryeowook hanya berdecak dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, ia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kekasihnya itu dan menempelkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun.

"lebih baik sekarang kita tidur. Aku sudah sangat lelah." Gumam Ryeowook. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dan memberikan sebuah ciuman lama pada kepala Ryeowook.

"kau tak ingin pindah ke kamar?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu ia balik memeluk Ryeowook.

Namja manis itu menggeleng, "ini hukumanmu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "bukankah jika kau ikut tidur disini denganku sama saja kau juga ikut dihukum?" tanyanya geli.

"tidak. Pokoknya yang dihukum itu dirimu. Aku tidak dihukum." Kekeh Ryeowook. Ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari dekapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya geli, "terserah dirimu saja." ucapnya sebelum memejamkan matanya nyaman.

"selamat malam, Kyu~"

"Selamat malam, Ryeonggu~"

.

.

.

 **END**

Aloha~ akhirnya bisa kembali. Maafkan yak arena tidak update minggu kemarin. Ternyata ospek nya cukup melelahkan~ kkkkk

Aku resmi jadi mahasiswa! Hooray~ tetap saja, bakalan sibuk kedepannya. Jadi maaf jika tidak bisa sering-sering update. Tapi tetep usaha kok. Wkwkwkwk

Dan oh my~ apa kalian udah liat foto yang di post Ryeong di twitter nya? Auh~ manis sekali KyuWook disitu~ pelukannya itu lho~ hahahahha

Akhir kata, cieeeee, review ne~ Gomawo~


	5. Mine

**Tittle** : Pillow Talk – Mine

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KyuWook

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary** : "… Yang terpenting, hati kita. Kau harus selalu yakin, aku milikmu, dan kau milikku. Tak perlulah semua orang tahu, kita hanya perlu meyakinkan masing-masing bahwa kita saling memiliki."nm

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **KyuWook**

 **.**

Ryeowook memasuki dorm dengan perasaan yang eum bisa dikatakan tengah bahagia. Ia baru saja mengadakan pesta bersama KRY dan staff KRY Concert in Seoul. Dan pastinya, kalian sudah tahu, apa yang membuat namja manis itu tersenyum lebar sepanjang langkahnya memasuki dorm.

"Cie~ yang cemburu~"

Kalimat penuh godaan itu membuat Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Eunhyuk tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

Ryeowook tertawa renyah, memukul pelan dada Eunhyuk, "aku tidak cemburu hyung." jawabnya singkat.

"aih~ tak perlu menyembunyikan. Semua orang juga tahu kau cemburu pada Yesung hyung. Karena itu kau memposting fotomu bersama Kyuhyun di sns." Eunhyuk semakin lebar menyeringai, bahkan kini ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Ryeowook.

Namja manis itu mendengus pelan, "terserah hyung sajalah. Kau merusak mood ku hyung." ucapnya kesal.

Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, setelah sebelumnya memberikan sebuah kecupan kilat di pipi kanan Ryeowook.

"yah! Apa maksudmu mencium Ryeong, Eunhyuk!"

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah kamar Kyuhyun saat teriakan itu terdengar olehnya. Aduh, bahkan ia saja tidak protes pada Eunhyuk atas penciuman pipi kanannya, justru Kyuhyun berteriak heboh. Suara tawa Eunhyuk terdengar cukup keras, membuat Kyuhyun berdecak sebal.

"Kyuhyun, ayo tidur. Sudah sangat larut." Ajak Ryeowook sembari berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"apa-apaan Eunhyuk ta – "

"hyung, Eunhyuk hyung."

"ya apalah hyung itu. Sudah tahu kau kekasihku masih saja berani menciummu. Apalagi kau juga! Kenapa tidak menghindar dari Eunhyuk yang – "

"hyung, Eun – "

"yah! Itulah. Kenapa kau tidak menolak saat dia akan menciummu? Kau suka dicium olehnya?"

"tentu saja tidak."

"lalu kenapa tidak menghindar?"

"aku tak sempat menghindar, Kyuhyun."

"argh! Pokoknya besok kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Eunhyuk la – "

"Eun – "

"Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat dengan Lee Hyukjae!"

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja dalam kamar Kyuhyun dan memutar tubuhnya hingga kini ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang tadi berjalan di belakangnya.

Ia memandang tepat ke kedua mata namja tampan itu, "kenapa kau sangat mempermasalahkan soal ciuman Eunhyuk hyung? Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun, itu hanya sebuah kecupan singkat di pipiku. Apalagi bukankah kau juga tahu bahwa Eunhyuk hyung memang sering mencium member lain? Kenapa masih mempermasalahkannya lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak setuju, "tentu saja aku mempermasalahkannya. Siapa juga yang mau melihat kekasihnya dicium oleh orang lain didepannya? Karena kau itu milikku."

Ryeowook tak bisa mencegah rona merah hadir dikedua pipinya mendengar kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun. ia menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya itu. Astaga~ ia berpikir itu berlebihan. Bukankah mereka sudah bersama lebih dari 5 tahun? Dan ia masih merona karena kalimat seperti itu dari Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat respon manis dari kekasihnya itu. Ia maju selangkah dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di atas rambut Ryeowook.

"sekarang kita tidur."

.

.

.

Setelah beberes dan membersihkan diri mereka, kedua namja itu berbaring dengan posisi biasa. Maksudnya, Ryeowook memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dengan berbantal pada salah satu lengan namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya telentang dan membiarkan Ryeowook menyamping menghadapnya.

"hey, Ryeong, katakan padaku. Apa kau cemburu pada Yesung hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. tangannya yang bebas membelai lembut lengan Ryeowook yang melingkari perutnya.

Ryeowook mendesah panjang, "apa jika aku cemburu aku harus berteriak didepan semua orang?" tanyanya kesal. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil.

"bagian mana yang membuatmu cemburu? Seingatku, aku tak melakukan apapun yang 'berbahaya' dengan Yesung hyung saat dipanggung tadi."

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya, "kau menyeka keringat Yesung hyung. padahal aku kan juga sudah menyeka milikmu dan Yesung hyung. tapi kenapa justru hanya Yesung hyung yang kau balas? Bahkan kau melakukannya saat aku tengah berbicara. Uh~ kau membuatku kembali kesal sekarang."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada wajah Ryeowook yang mendongak menatapnya. Kening namja manis itu semakin mengerut kesal, ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh darinya. tapi dengan cepat kekasihnya itu justru memeluknya erat-erat.

"kenapa sih? Kan hanya mengelap keringat. Aku juga sering melakukannya padamu kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Ia membelai rambut Ryeowook dan memijat pelan tengkuknya, berusaha membuat kekasihnya itu semakin nyaman dalam dekapannya.

"tapikan kau selalu melakukannya dibelakang kamera. Ah! Itukan sudah tugasku untuk menyeka wajahmu, seharusnya kau juga meperlakukanku dengan hal yang sama. PADAKU! Bukan pada Yesung hyung!"

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah mendengar penekanan pada kalimat Ryeowook. Ia melepas pelukannya dan membuat keduanya saling berhadapan, ia menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook.

"apa aku perlu meminta maaf padamu karena telah menyeka keringat Yesung hyung?"

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya kesal mendengar nada godaan dalam pertanyaan itu.

"tidak perlu! Maksudku itu, aduh, Kyuhyun. kau kan tahu bahwa selama ini fans selalu menganggap bahwa adegan mengelap keringat itu sebagai KyuWook moment. Dan sekarang kau justru menjadikannya KyuSung moment. Argh! Aku benar-benar membencimu!"

Namja manis itu langsung berbalik dan memunggungi Kyuhyun, tak peduli pada lengan Kyuhyun yang tertindih tubuhnya atupun kekasihnya yang kini tertawa renyah dibelakangnya.

"jadi karena itu? Kau tak mau merusak moment kyuwook dimata fans?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu tawanya reda. Ia memilih memeluk pinggang Ryeowook erat, membuat punggung namja manis itu menempel erat di dadanya.

Ryeowook hanya diam, tak berniat membalas pertanyaan itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di tengkuk dan bahu Ryeowook, "kau tahu, baby. Sebenarnya, aku tak masalah jika kau cemburu pada Yesung hyung ataupun pada siapapun itu. Aku tahu, itu artinya kau masih mencintaiku. Tapi…"

Kyuhyun sengaja memutus kalimatnya dan dengan perlahan membalik tubuh Ryeowook hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Ryeowook yang sudah basah karena air mata.

"kenapa menangis sayang?"

Ryeowook menggeleng kecil, "aku tahu, kau pasti akan marah karena aku meng-upload foto kita tadi malam di sns. Tapikan itu juga salahmu membuatku cemburu!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban itu, ia mengecup lalu menggigit gemas pipi Ryeowook.

"aku tidak marah, sayang. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu untuk segala konsekuensinya. Kau tahukan, selama ini kita sudah banyak mengumbar hubungan kita kepada para fans? Aku tak mau kita mendapat masalah atas hubungan ini. Biarlah hanya kita dan member yang tahu. Yang terpenting, hati kita. Kau harus selalu yakin, aku milikmu, dan kau milikku. Tak perlulah semua orang tahu, kita hanya perlu meyakinkan masing-masing bahwa kita saling memiliki."

Ryeowook masih diam, ia membiarkan Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipinya.

"k – Kyuhyun! bisakah kau berhenti bersikap sok dewasa dan keren seperti ini? Huwee~ kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu!" Ryeowook memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun, kambali menangis dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah, "sudah-sudah, tak perlu menangis. Sekarang kita tidur ya? Sudah malam."

Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga kini mereka berhadapan. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya dan memandang Kyuhyun kesal, "kau memperlakukanku seakan aku ini anak kecil." Ucapnya ketus.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan justru menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Ryeowook. Ia memberikan sebuah ciuman kasar pada kekasihnya itu. Mengulum, menggigit, mengeksploitasi apapun yang berada dalam jangkauan lidahnya dalam mulut Ryeowook.

"aku tak akan mencium seseorang yang kuanggap anak kecil." Ucapnya begitu ia melepas ciumannya. Bahkan wajah mereka masih sangat dekat hingga kedua nafas mereka menyatu.

"dasar mesum!" gumam Ryeowook dengan wajah yang merona dan bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Ryeowook.

"sekarang kita harus tidur."

"ya."

"selamat tidur, sayang."

"selamat tidur juga, Kyu."

"aku mencintaimu.,"

"aku lebih mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di atas kepala Ryeowook. Namja manis itu tersenyum dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. ia melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun dan semakin menyamankan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

 **END**


	6. Separation

**Tittle** : Pillow Talk – Separation

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KyuWook

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary** : "tapi, jika aku pergi dari dorm, kau akan sendirian disini. EunHae hyung akan pergi. Kita juga tak akan bisa bertemu sesering dulu. Aku jadi sedih membayangkannya."

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **KyuWook**

 **.**

Ryeowook hanya diam didalam kamarnya. Air matanya masih belum mau berhenti. Entahlah, ia sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa ia bisa secengeng ini. Alasan ia menangis saja ia juga bingung. Hanya matanya tak mau berhenti memproduksi air mata yang terus mengalir.

"ternyata benar kau masih menangis."

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Ryeowook yang tengah memeluk lututnya di atas ranjang itu langsung menoleh, dan tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyun di muka pintu.

Kyuhyun tak bereaksi apapun dan berjalan ke arah Ryeowook, "kau tahu, sejak tadi Donghae hyung dan Ahra noona tak berhenti menghubungiku. Bahkan Ahra noona menceramahiku panjang lebar ditelepon." Jelasnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ryeowook yang masih diposisi awalnya.

"ada apa heum? Katakan padaku kenapa kau menangis." Tangan Kyuhyun membelai lembut rambut Ryeowook, dengan perlahan, ia membawa tubuh kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"k – Kyuhyun, aku juga tak tahu kenapa memangis. Air mata ini mengalir begitu saja." jawab Ryeowook lirih. Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya. Aduh, kekasihnya ini manis sekali~ Hatinya begitu lembut hingga ia bisa menangis karena hal-hal kecil sekalipun.

Kyuhyun membelai lembut punggung dan pinggang Ryeowook, mencoba membuat nyaman namja itu.

"kau tak lelah sedari tadi menangis? Berbaringlah." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Ryeowook, Kyuhyun sudah membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya itu. Iapun ikut berbaring disampingnya, dengan lengannya yang menjadi bantal. Tangannya yang lain mencoba menghapus jejak basah di wajah Ryeowook.

"kau takut?"

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan itu, "takut?"

"ya, kau ingatkan tentang keputusan kita minggu lalu?"

"ah, tentang itu, ya, tentu saja aku ingat." Jawab Ryeowook lirih,

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut mendengar nada bicara dalam jawaban itu. Tangannya masih setia membelai sisi wajah Ryeowook, "kau takut ya?" ulangnya lagi.

"kenapa harus takut?"

"kita berdua tahu Ryeong, orang tuamu belum mendukung hubungan kita sepenuhnya. Karena itu juga kan kau jarang pulang ke Incheon?"

"…" Ryeowook hanya diam, ia menatap tepat ke kedua mata Kyuhyun yang juga memandangnya.

Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir Ryeowook, "aku paham. Sebagai anak tunggal, kau membawa banyak harapan bagi orang tuamu. Dan dengan kau yang menjadi kekasihku, bukankah banyak harapan mereka yang tak bisa terkabul?"

"ta – tapi Kyuhyun ah, aku tak mau berpisah darimu." Air mata lagi-lagi keluar membasahi wajah Ryeowook.

"aku juga tak ingin kita berpisah. Tapi bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk membiarkanmu tinggal bersama orang tuamu? Kau sudah bilang akan mencoba berbicara lagi dengan orang tuamu kan?"

"kenapa bukan kau saja yang berbicara dengan orang tuaku?" Tanya Ryeowook, ia memandang penuh harap ke arah Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu tertawa renyah, ibu jarinya membelai lembut bibri merah Ryeowook, "kau ingin aku melamarmu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah sempurna.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dan mengecup cepat sudut bibir Ryeowook, "aku akan melamarmu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Bisa-bisa aku ditendang oleh appa mu jika melamarmu sekarang."

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu, tapi sekejap kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "tapi, jika aku pergi dari dorm, kau akan sendirian disini. EunHae hyung akan pergi. Kita juga tak akan bisa bertemu sesering dulu. Aku jadi sedih membayangkannya." Ucapnya. Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah ciuman kilat di bibir Ryeowook, membuat namja manis itu manarik lagi bibirnya.

"hey, bukankah kita sudah membicarkkan mengenai ini? Kau masih bisa bermalam di dorm kan? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyetir seorang diri dari sini ke Incheon setelah kita melakukan schedule hingga dini hari. Lagipula, aku bisa pulang kerumah kapanpun. Kau tidak lupakan bahwa aku tinggal di Seoul?"

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil, "ya. Tentu saja. kita juga sudah membahas ini. Tapi tetap saja. huh~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan memberikan sebuah kecupan lagi di bibir Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba ia mengernyit bingung.

"tapi Ryeong, aku masih belum paham. Kenapa kau justru semakin menangis saat Ahra noona menelpon sukira?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ryeowook tiba-tiba merona mendengar itu.

"ah, I – itu, aku hanya merindukan Ahra noona. Sejak Ahra noona menikah, aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi. Bahkan aku tidak ikut datang ke pernikahannya. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu bereaksi berlebihan ya?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban itu, ia memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dan menggoyang pelan tubuh mereka, "aigoo, kekasihku manis sekali~"

"aku akan berbicara dengan Ahra noona untuk menemuimu." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah ia melepas pelukannya. Ryeowook langsung menggeleng cepat, "tidak Kyuhyun, kau tak perlu melakukannya. Aku sudah menelpon Ahra noona begitu aku selesai siaran tadi. Aku juga sudah membuat janji dengan Ahra noona."

"sepertinya kau sudah siap menjadi bagian dari keluarga Cho." Goda Kyuhyun. Ryeowook berdecak dan memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

"kau itu bagaimana sih, bukankah dari dulu aku sudah menjadi keluarga Cho?"

Kyuhyun sontak tertawa mendengar balasan candaan yang ia lontarkan, membuat Ryeowook juga ikut tertawa. Dan tanpa peringatan apapun, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Ryeowook, langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut kekasihnya itu yang masih trebuka karena tertawa. Ia memaksakan sebuah ciuman terbuka pada Ryeowook.

"Y – yah! Setidaknya berikan tanda kalau kau mau menciumku. Sedari tadi kau selalu memberiku ciuman tiba-tiba." Protes Ryeowook sembari mengusap bibirnya yang basah oleh saliva, bahkan dagunya ikut basah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "aku hanya membayangkan bahwa kedepannya, aku tak akan bisa menciummu sebebas ini lagi. Jadi, aku ingin menciummu sepuasnya sekarang."

Ryeowook lagi-lagi tersipu mendengar jawaban itu, "aduh Kyuhyun. berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal memalukan seperti itu. Kau membuat wajahku panas." Ucapnya sembari mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh senang dan lagi-lagi mencium bibir Ryeowook.

"hey, kita hanya berdua di dorm sekarang kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya, "benarkah? aku jadi bersyukur kita sudah membicarakan masalah kepindahanku ke Incheon. Aku tak mau membayangkan seberapa sepi dorm ini jika EunHae hyung benar-benar telah pergi." Gumam Ryeowook lirih.

"hey, baby, sudah berapa lama sejak kita melakukannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya, "melakukan apa?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "seks."

Dan sebuah bantal sukses mengenai wajah Kyuhyun, "kau tak perlu mengucapkannya sejelas itu, bodoh!" teriak Ryeowook. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan membelakangi Kyuhyun. aduh, wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Padahal, sudah berkali-kali mereka melakukannya, masih saja namja manis itu malu.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal dan langsung memeluk tubuh Ryeowook, menarik namja itu hingga telentang. Dengan cepat, ia memposisikan dirinya di atas namja itu. Ia duduk diatas kedua kaki Ryeowook dan melepas mantel yang masih ia pakai, berikut juga kemejanya hinggga kini ia bertelanjang dada.

Ryeowook hanya diam dan memutar bola matanya malas. Jika Kyuhyun sudah seperti ini, ia tak mau membantah. Akan sangat repot jadinya jika Kyuhyun di tentang keinginannya. Jiwa magnaenya sangat tinggi jika kau lupa. Dan ia juga sedang tidak mood untuk melakukan sex kasar. Karena Kyuhyun itu seorang 'beast' diatas ranjang. Ia tak segan-segan memaksakan kehendaknya jika sudah diselimuti nafsu.

"sekarang – "

Ryeowook tersentak kaget saat wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat didepannya, bahkan hidung keduanya bersentuhan ringan.

"kau pilih, lembut atau kasar?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah yang seksi.

Ryeowook mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, menarik wajah namja itu semakin dekat, hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan jika ia berbicara.

"karena aku sudah menyerahkan diriku dengan baik-baik, bersikap lembutlah. Aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Ryeowook yang memerah hingga kedua telinganya. Kekasih mungilnya ini sungguh manis jika dalam keadaan seperti ini. Berada dibawah kekuasaannya dan pasrah di atas ranjang,

"baiklah, sayang. Aku akan bersikap lembut dan memuaskanmu hingga kau meminta lebih dan melupakan semua tangisanmu hari ini. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan kegiatan malam itu dimulai dengan sebuah ciuman panjang dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

 **END**

Eum, sepertinya ini bukan pillow talk ya? Ah, jadi sedih mengingat sekarang Ryeowook oppa sudah nggak tinggal di dorm. Apalagi EunSiHae ama Changmin mau wamil. Bahkan Yunho dan Yoochun udah out. Huwa~

Chap kemarin ama ini adalah request dari **cho loekyu07** , semoga tidak mengecewakan ya~ dan bagi siapapun yang mau request lagi, silahkan~ apalagi akhir-akhir ini lagi banyak berita mengenai Kyuhyun ama Ryeowook. Makanya, aku juga buat fict ini banyak-banyak. Kkkk~

Untuk semua yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan me-review fict ini, jeongmal gomawoyo~~~~ kalian membuatku terharu

Yang terakhir, review lagi ya~ dan karena aktifitas kuliah belum padat, akan diusahain update deh, stay tune aja yah~ Bye bye~


	7. Magic

**Tittle** : Pillow Talk – Magic

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KyuWook

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary** :

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **KyuWook**

 **.**

Acara Super Camp hari ini berjalan dengan lancar, setidaknya bagi Ryeowook yang sejak awal dimulainya acara tidak henti-hentinya merasa kacau. Bukannya ia tidak suka mengadakan acara perayaan 10 tahun Super Junior bersama dengan ELF, tetapi kondisi sang kekasih yang memang tidak sedang fit.

Awalnya ia menolak acara tersebut. Bahkan hampir-hampir ia menangis dan merengek pada semua kru dan member untuk memundurkan jadwal atau apapun asal tidak dilaksanakan hari ini. Tapi setelah dibujuk oleh Kyuhyun, bahkan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 30 menit untuk bicara empat mata dengan namja mungil itu, acara berhasil dilaksanakan hingga akhir sesuai jadwal.

Dan kini mereka kembali ke dorm. Sebenarnya hanya mereka berdua dan juga EunHae. Dan sepertinya dua dancer super junior itu ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua hingga tidur di satu kamar malam ini. Meninggalkan dorm lantai atas hanya untuk Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

.

"Ryeong."

"…"

"baby~"

"…"

"Chagiya~~"

"…"

"baobei~"

"…"

"darling?"

"…"

"sweetheart?"

"…"

"Sayang, apa kau tak lelah sedari tadi hanya diam?"

Ryeowook tetap tak menanggapinya. Keadaan ini sudah bertahan sejak mereka turun dari panggung Super Camp. Ryeowook tiba-tiba menjadi diam dan dingin terhadap Kyuhyun. bahkan ia hanya menyapa secara singkat kepada para hyung saat mereka berpisah untuk kembali ke tempat tinggal masing-masing.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu kenapa Ryeowook hanya diam. Tapi ia juga merasa tak bersalah kok. Ia hanya tak mau mengecewakan ELF jika ia tak datang ataupun Super Camp diundur.

"eh."

Kyuhyun memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba Ryeowook yang berjalan di depannya berhenti. Hampir saja ia menabrak punggung namja itu. Ia juga baru sadar bahwa mereka sudah berada dalam kamarnya.

"kenapa, Ryeong?"

Ryeowook berbalik dan menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun. dada Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja sesak saat melihat kedua mata namja manis didepannya itu berkaca-kaca. Bahkan ia yakin kapan saja air mata bisa turun dari sana.

"berbaringlah."

Tak ada bentakan yang keluar. Tak ada teriakan yang biasa Ryeowook lakukan saat ia tengah kesal. dan hal itu justru membuat Kyuhyun lebih was-was lagi. Namja manis itu sungguh lebih membuatnya khawatir daripada keadaannya sendiri yang masih kurang enak badan.

"baby, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Dan Ryeowook justru melayangkan sebuah tatapan tajam ke arahnya, "bisakah kau diam dan hanya menuruti kata-kataku?"

Kyuhyun langsung bungkam dan berjalan cepat ke arah ranjangnya. Ia membuka kemeja dan kaosnya, membuat dirinya bertelanjang dada seperti biasa saat ia akan tidur.

"pakai ini."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun kaget saat tiba-tiba Ryeowook mengulurkan sebuah sweater panjang padanya. Ia memandang penuh tanya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ryeong? Kau tahukan aku tak suka memakai pakaian tebal saat akan tidur?"

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya panjang dan mengambil tiga langkah mendekat. Ia menekan kedua pundak Kyuhyun, dan namja tampan itu merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia mulai pasrah dan membiarkan tangan mungil Ryeowook memakaikan sweater itu padanya.

Oke, sepertinya Kyuhyun malam ini hanya perlu menuruti kata Ryeowook dan semua akan kembali normal pagi besok. Oh, atau mungkin beberapa jam lagi, mengingat ini sudah hampir dini hari.

"kau sudah merasa lebih baik kan?" Tanya Ryeowook pelan. ia tak menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tetap melingkarkan kedua tangannya disekeliling leher Kyuhyun.

"ya. Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku merasa lebih baik setelah berada di stage malam ini?" jawab Kyuhyun. ia sontak melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling pinggang Ryeowook saat namja mungil itu memeluknya. Dapat ia rasakan nafas hangat namja itu di lekukan lehernya.

Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya, "bisakah sekarang kau berbaring di ranjang?" pintanya lembut. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "kau memintaku untuk berbaring, tapi kau justru mengeratkan pelukanmu. Bagaimana ini?"

Ryeowook ikut terkekeh dan melepas pelukannya. Ia beradu pandang dengan Kyuhyun dan tangannya tiba-tiba terangkat dengan sendirinya. Ia membelai lembut wajah Kyuhyun, menyeka keringat yang terlihat di pelipis namja itu.

Matanya membulat lebar, "astaga, panasnya kembali. Cepatlah kau berbaring. Sedari tadi aku sudah menyuruhmu tidur kan? Kenapa kau masih berdiri dan tidak menuruti kata-kataku? Kau selalu seperti ini deh."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar celotehan Ryeowook. Oke, mood swing namja mungil ini sungguh luar biasa. Tadi dia mengambek hingga diam saja dan tak menjawab panggilannya. Lalu tiba-tiba manja dan memeluknya erat sekali. Dan kini ia mulai mengoceh mengenai keadaannya.

"Kyuhyun!" lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik dan ia sudah berbaring begitu saja di atas ranjang. Wah, sepertinya Namja manis itu cukup kuat juga hingga membuatnya bisa berbaring dengan paksa begini.

"diam disini. Aku akan mengambil obat dan juga minum untukmu. Ingat! Jangan bangun dari tempat tidur, oke? Tunggu sebentar."

Dengan cepat namja mungil itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

"hah~" ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Tangannya menyentuh dahinya sendiri, "ah, memang demamnya kembali." Gumamnya lemas. Ia juga baru saja sadar bahwa tubuhnya cukup lemas, apalagi rasanya punggungnya ingin terus menempel di kasur empuk dibawahnya.

Sedari pagi tadi ia memang merasa kurang enak badan. Bahkan tadi ia sempat check up ke dokter, dan sebenarnya ia disuruh untuk beristirahat sejenak di rumah sakit. Tapi ia yang keukeuh untuk tetap ikut dalam acara Super Camp. Jadilah ia seperti ini.

"kau sudah merasa 'sakit' sekarang?" pertanyaan ketus dari bibir Ryeowook itu membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. Namja manis itu membawa segelas air dan juga kotak P3K ditangannya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Ryeowook meletakkan apa yang ia bawa di atas meja dekat ranjang. Ia membuka kotak P3K itu dan mencari-cari obat yang ia butuhkan. Ia mengambil sebuah plester penurun panas dan juga thermometer.

Ryeowook mendekat kea rah Kyuhyun dan memakaikan thermometer itu, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan pasrah saja diapa-apakan oleh kekasihnya itu, "sudah dibilang sejak awal untuk beristirahat. Kau masih saja keukeuh. Aku sungguh membencimu jika kau sakit seperti ini. Seharusnya kau tahu, bukan hanya kau yang merasakan repotnya jika sedang sakit, tapi juga aku dan member lain. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika sedang sakit kau menjadi sangat manja. Bahkan aku saja kadang sampai kesusahan untuk merawatmu."

Namja itu mengehentikan sejenak ocehannya untuk mengambil obat Kyuhyun di dalam tasnya yang tak jauh dari sana. Itu obat yang tadi pagi diberi oleh dokter yang telah memeriksanya.

"kau juga seharusnya sadar diri. Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Oke, kau memang magnae di grup ini, tapi kau sudah dewasa. Umur 27 tahun seharusnya sudah bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Tahu kapan harus beristirahat, tahu kapan tubuhnya sudah mencapai batasnya, tahu kapan – "

"astaga!" tiba-tiba Ryeowook memekik kecil, menghentikan ocehannya ditengah jalan. Ia melihat hasil dari pengkuran thermometer yang baru saja ia ambil.

"39 derajat, Kyu! Astaga! Inilah akibatnya jika kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Kenapa kau juga mau-maunya mengambil semua pekerjaan itu dalam satu waktu? Kau sedang dalam pembuatan album ke-2 mu. Kau bahkan meninggalkanku ke Swiss. Kau juga tengah shooting untuk drama perdanamu. Belum lagi album terbaru Super Junior, Running Man, bahkan kau juga masih ikut Radio Star. Kau itu manu – "

"Ryeowook."

"Kyuhyun. sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk mengurangi jadwalmu? Kau masih tetap bisa membiayai hidupmu meski kau mengurangi satuuu saja jadwalmu. Mengurangi kegiatanmu sekarang tak berarti kau harus mundur dari dunia entertainment. Pasti kau akan me –"

"Hey, Ryeong. Berhentilah!"

"apa?"

Ryeowook diam memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk didepannya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"lihatlah, aku baik-baik saja. aku hanya demam, tak lebih. Kau juga sudah memberiku plester penurun panas. Kau sudah memberiku obat dan aku juga sudah meminumnya. Aku tidak a – "

"tunggu! Kapan aku memakaikan plester itu ke dahimu? Dan juga kapan kau meminum obatnya? Aku tak tahu, "

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang mendengar respon dari Ryeowook.

"bibirmu sibuk mengoceh dan tanganmu tetap bekerja. Lihat, sudah tertempel di dahiku kan plesternya? Dan air putih di gelas habis. Obat yang kau siapkan juga sudah kutelan. Sekarang, kita tidur ya?"

Jelas Kyuhyun pelan. ia memandang penuh pengertian ke arah Ryeowook.

"aku – "

"kau tak akan menangis kan?" kalimat Ryeowook lagi-lagi terpotong, membuat namja manis itu berdecak pelan.

"aku tak akan menangis. Apa yang perlu aku tangisi?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar jawaban ketus dari mulut Ryeowook, "seingatku. Bulan lalu kau menangis saat aku harus masuk rumah sakit selama tiga hari. Dan setahun lalu, bahkan kau sampai tidak tidur semalam untuk menangis disampingku saat aku tidak bangun-bangun dari pingsan. Kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu yang tak bisa menjagaku. Lalu –"

"oke, cukup Kyuhyun. jadi kau pikir setiap kali dirimu sakit aku harus menangis?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya sembari menyeringai jahil, hey, bahkan Ryeowook baru sadar bahwa kini kekasihnya itu sedang duduk bersandar dengan beberapa bantal dibelakangnya.

"Kyuhyun, let's sleep!"

Dan dengan itu Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Dengan senang hati ia berbaring dan memberikan tempat untuk Ryeowook disampingnya.

.

.

.

"hey, Ryeong?"

"apa?"

"kau sudah tidur?"

"Kyuhyun. aku sekarang membalas panggilanmu. Dan kita saling berpandangan, jika kau tak tahu."

"kkk~ aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa kau tidak bisa memanjakanku dibelakang panggung sama seperti saat kau selalu menempel padaku selama di atas panggung? Seperti Super Camp semalam. Selama acara kau tak jauh-jauh dariku, begitu turun, kau langsung acuh. Bahkan kau justru mengomel padaku."

"eum, entahlah. Jika di atas panggung aku hanya ingin dekat-dekat denganmu. Tapi begitu turun dari panggung aku tiba-tiba menjadi kesal kepadamu yang sakit."

"…" -_-

"…" O.O

"…"

"Sekarang, aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau sangat bersikeras mengambil semua pekerjaan untuk bulan ini., kau sangat sibuk kau tahu. Setahuku, biaya pengeluaran yang harus kau tanggung tak banyak tiap bulannya."

"oke, memang biaya untuk'ku' tak banyak. Tapi siapa yang selalu belanja makanan sehat organic yang harganya cukup mahal. Siapa yang selalu berusaha menambahkan koleksi topi dan juga bajunya? Siapa yang merengek untuk membeli ini itu? Jawab saja."

"…" /

"Aigoo~ kau sudah sadar kan?"

"hehehehe"

.

.

.

 **END**

Eum, I'm back?

Heheheh, mianhae, kemarin tak bisa meng-update ff. idenya ada, banyak malah. Tapi malah belum sempat buat ngetik. Sebenarnya, FF ini adalah dua ide yang dijadikan satu, jadinya agak panjang deh buat sebuah drabble. Tapi mungkin bisa mengobati kerinduan kalian akan ff ini. Kkkk~ kalau ada yang menantinya.

Tapi mungkin tak lama lagi aku kan update chap baru lagi. Sedang ada ide nih, jadi daripada tertelan oleh ide lainnya, lebih baik segera diketik dan di upload.

Jadi, terima kasih semua yang telah me-read dan me-review. Aku tak akan pernah capek mengatakan rasa terima kasihku atas waktu kalian semua yang telah membaca ff ini.

Jika berkenan, Review lagi, please~ review kalian sangat berharga. ^^

Gomawoyo~~~


	8. Cho Family

**Tittle** : Pillow Talk – Cho Family

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KyuWook

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary** : "justru aku yang beruntung memiliki Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihku. Ia tak pernah meminta hal-hal yang memberatkanku. Ia selalu berusaha memenuhi semua keinginanku, ia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan. – "

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **KyuWook**

 **.**

Masih dengan tawa yang tersisa, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berjalan menuju kamar namja Cho itu. Kali ini sungguh-sungguh kamarnya, kamarnya di rumah keluarga Cho. Ryeowook tertawa kecil menanggapi kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun. kedua tangnnya memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dengan salah satu tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari tubuhnya. Tak ada jarak bagi tubuh keduanya.

"Ryeowookkie?"

Ryeowook langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, "ya, eomoni?"

Eomma Cho tersenyum lembut, ia berjalan menuju kedua namja itu, "Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya. Masakanmu tak berubah, masih sangat lezat." Ucapnya. Ryeowook tak bisa menghentikan rona merah yang hadir begitu saja dikedua pipinya. Siapa yang tak senang jika dipuji oleh orang tua sang kekasih?

"Kyuhyun saja yang tak pernah puas dengan masakan Ryeowook. Ia mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa masakan Ryeowook tidak seenak dulu. Padahal ia selalu dimasakkan papun yang disukainya. Dasar magnae tak tahu diri."

Tiba-tiba suara Ahra terdengar dan Kyuhyun mencibir mendengarnya, "noona tak usah ikut-ikut. Selera para yeoja memang sama saja. sedikit-sedikit diet, tak boleh makan ini, itu. karena itu lidah kalian tak berbe – "

Urgh! Kyuhyun mengerang keras saat sikut Ryeowook mengenai pingganganya, "kau pikir aku yeoja?!" ia memekik kesal dan memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun disampingnya. Ia sudah mendorong tubuh namja itu menjauh.

"sudahlah, tak usah kau dengar ucapan namja evil itu. Kemarilah, sedari tadi sore kau sudah sibuk didapur. Noona tak sempat memelukmu. Dan sekarang kau justru sudah akan dimonopoli Kyuhyun didalam kamarnya." Ucap Ahra dengan nada bercandanya. Ia melemparkan tatapan menggoda ke arah Kyuhyun, membuat dongsaengnya itu memutar bola matanya malas, masih mengelus pelan pinggangnya yang sakit.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mendekat untuk memeluk yeoja yang baru saja menikah itu, "kuharap suami noona tidak cemburu melihat istrinya dipeluk orang lain." Gumam Ryeowook.

Ahra tertawa mendengar kalimat itu, ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook, "kau bukan orang lain, Wookie, kau itu calon adik iparku."

Dan Ryeowook tak tahu apakah wajahnya bisa lebih memerah lagi daripada ini. Pipinya terasa sangat panas.

Eomma Cho terkekeh senang mendengar kalimat Ahra, "kau memang calon keluarga Cho, Ryeowook."

"sudah ya, saatnya Ryeowook dan aku tidur." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook dari pelukan Ahra, membuat pelukan itu terlepas.

Ahra berdecak kesal dan mendekat ke arah sang eomma, ia melingkarkan tangannya dipundak yeoja itu, "lihat eomma, anak lelakimu itu sangat possessive kepada Ryeowook. Bagaimana mungkin ia mau dengan Kyuhyun. Kau sangat beruntung Kyu bisa memiliki Ryeowook sebagai kekasihmu."

Kyuhyun berdecak dan memandang tajam ke arah Ahra, sedangkan Ryeowook memeluk lengan Kyuhyun erat, tersenyum lembut meatap Ahra dan eomma Cho didepannya.

"justru aku yang beruntung memiliki Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihku. Ia tak pernah meminta hal-hal yang memberatkanku. Ia selalu berusaha memenuhi semua keinginanku, ia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan. Ia juga sangat mengerti diriku dan tetap ada disampingku bagaimanapun keadaanku. Meski ia sedikit 'nakal' dan susah diatur, ia kekasih yang sempurna untukku."

.

.

"ah~ aku malu sekali. Aku tak tahu bagaimana wajahku besok saat bertemu Ahra noona dan eomeoni."

Ryeowook memeluk guling Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. wajahnya masih terasa panas, bahkan Kyuhyun bisa melihat telinganya yang memerah.

Namja Cho itu terkekeh geli, "sudahlah. Paling-paling hanya noona dan eomma besok tak berhenti menggodamu." Balasnya kemudian. Ia mendekat ke arah Ryeowook dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Ryeowook menggerutu pelan sembari menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, membuat lengan namja itu – lagi-lagi – menjadi bantalnya. Punggungnya menempel erat dengan dada Kyuhyun, membuatnya bisa merasakan detakan jantung sang kekasih yang berirama konstan. Dapat ia rasakan juga nafas hangat Kyuhyun di tengkuknya, bahkan bibir namja itu mengecup ringan bagian tubuhnya itu.

Mereka hanya diam, dengan Ryeowook yang mencoba menghilangkan efek merona pada wajahnya dan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan tengkuk Ryeowook.

"hey, Kyu."

"hm?"

"sudah lama ya sejak aku menginap di kamarmu di rumah si – Ah!"

"yak! Jangan digigit!" Ryeowook memekik dan langsung berbalik, melepas pelukan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya. Tangannya mengelus pelan tengkuknya yang baru saja digigit Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak berusaha meninggalkan bekas apapun kan di sini? Semua orang bisa melihatnya, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun hanya nyengir lebar mendapat protesan seperti itu, "aku justru sengaja membuatnya terlihat. Agar siapapun yang dekat denganmu tahu bahwa kau sudah menjadi milikku."

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya panjang, ia memandang Kyuhyun lelah, "kita sudah berpuluh kali membicarakan mengenai ini, Kyu. Kau tak perlu cemburu pada siapapun. Bahkan aku membiarkanmu beradegan ciuman di drama perdanamu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "aku juga membiarkanmu mencium lawan mainmu di drama musical. Ah, Tapi kau itu selalu menarik perhatian orang lain. Mereka juga suka sekali menempel-nempel denganmu." Balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Kyuhyun, melihatmu berciuman dengan lawan mainmu di musical dengan melihatmu berciuman dengan lawan mainmu di drama memiliki efek berbeda untukku."

"apa?"

"jika drama musical, kau memang melakukannya berkali-kali. Tetapi hanya sedikit yang akan merekam adegan itu. Bahkan orang akan melupakannya begitu waktu tayang musicalmu selesai. Tetapi jika drama? Aduh~ aku bahkan merasa sangat kesal padamu saat kau bercerita tentang script dramamu. Demi Tuhan! Drama perdanamu dan kau berciuman dengan aktris cantik! Semua orang akan melihatnya, bisa mendownloadnya dan memutarnya berulang-ulang. Aku benci itu!"

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia memandang Kyuhyun tajam, yang justru terlihat lucu bagi namja itu.

"berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu atau kucium!" ancamnya sembari melempar seringai menggoda.

Ryeowook justru semakin memajukan bibirnya, "cium saja!"

Dan dengan itu Kyuhyun langsung menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Ryeowook. Ia membiarkan kedua bagian paling merah dari mereka itu saling menempel. Dan Ryeowook serta Kyuhyun masih tetap membuka mata, saling menatap satu sama lain.

Ryeowook yang pertama bergerak, tangannya terulur dan mencengkeram lembut rambut Kyuhyun, menekan kepala kekasihnya semakin dekat. Lidahnya menjulur keluar dan menjilat kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun. namja Cho itu hanya diam dan membiarkan Ryeowook mengambil alih ciuman mereka. Ia hanya melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Ryeowook.

"ah!" Ryeowook melenguh tanpa sadar saat lidahnya tiba-tiba dihisap oleh Kyuhyun. dan akhirnya namja itu mengambil alih ciuman mereka. Ia tak tahan jika Ryeowook hanya menjilati bagian luar bibirnya saja. dan ciuman itu berubah menjadi French kiss begitu Kyuhyun mulai beraksi.

Ryeowook menarik rambut Kyuhyun kebelakang begitu nafasnya mulai menipis. Dapat ia lihat rambut kekasihnya itu berantakan akibat remasannya. Ryeowook terengah dengan bibirnya yang terbuka dan menatap Kyuhyun. kondisi Kyuhyun lebih baik darinya, setidaknya namja itu tidak terengah sepertinya.

"tenang saja, sexy, aku mencium seseorang hingga seperti ini hanya denganmu. Dengan mereka, siapapun itu, aku hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir, tidak lebih." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyeringai.

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, "hanya boleh padaku." Ucapnya possessive. Kyuhyun mengecup singkat rambut Ryeowook dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang namja manis itu.

"jadi, Ahra noona yang mengundang kita untuk makan malam disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun, tangannya tak berhenti membelai lembut punggung Ryeowook.

"ya. Dan aku sangat senang saat ternyata kita disuruh menginap di sini. Apalagi sekamar denganmu."

Kyuhyun menegrnyitkan keningnya, "kenapa?"

"entahlah. Aku selalu merasa tenang dan aman jika berada dirumah ini."

"hn?"

"aku merasa diterima disini. Dengan eomoni, abeoji, dan Ahra noona aku berasa memiliki keluarga baru. Meski aku sedikit merasa canggung dengan suami Ahra noona." Jelas Ryeowook.

"tak apa. lama-lama hyungnim juga akan paham dengan sendirinya, bahwa adik iparnya adalah seorang namja." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Ryeowook menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan memukul dada namja itu, "berhenti mengungkit-ungkit tentang adik ipar! Kita belum menikah!" pekiknya.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh dan mengacak kasar rambut Ryeowook. Ia tak menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah Ryeowook.

"aku jadi merasa bersalah padamu." Gumam Ryeowook lirih. Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya dan memandang Ryeowook dengan kening yang berkerut bingung, "kenapa?"

"aku belum bisa meyakinkan eomma appa mengenai dirimu dan hubungan kita. Aku sangat ingin sesegera mungkin kau juga bisa merasakan perasaan nyaman saat bersama dengan keluargaku di Incheon. Aku ingin eomma dan appa bisa menerimamu sebagai pasanganku. Maafkan aku." Jelas Ryeowook lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi Ryeowook, "semua memang butuh waktu. Tak perlu terburu-buru, semua akan baik-baik saja. kita berusaha bersama, oke?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan sedikit mendekat kearah Kyuhyun untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman juga di pipi namja itu, "Gomawo, Kyu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"aku juga mencintaimu. Kemarilah, sekarang kita tidur."

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar dan menempatkan dirinya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan erat disekeliling tubuhnya.

"aku benarkan, aku sangat beruntung memilikimu."

"aku juga beruntung memilikimu, soon-to-be-my-bride."

"ck, your groom. Sorry, but I'm boy."

"man, maksudmu?"

"apapunlah! Aku mau tidur, diamlah!"

"hahahha, baiklah, selamat malam."

"selamat malam, Kyu."

"aku akan melamarmu secepatnya."

"ke Incheon?"

"padamu dulu. Aku akan bertanya padamu dulu."

"sekarang?"

"tidurlah!"

"Kyu!"

"tidur!"

"Ck!"

.

.

.

 **END**


	9. Visual

**Tittle** : Pillow Talk – Visual

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KyuWook

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary** : "baiklah. Asal kau tahu saja, kau tetap menduduki peringkat pertama di hatiku."

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **KyuWook**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan sedikit membanting tubuhnya diatas ranjang, membuat suara deritan yang cukup keras.

"yah! Jangan berisik Kyu!" Suara teriakan itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Ryeowook yang tengah asik dengan ponselnya dan bersandar nyaman di kepala ranjang dengan kaki yang terjulur. Namja manis itu malam ini – lagi-lagi – lebih memilih tidur di dorm daripada berkendara ke Incheon.

Dengan senyum lebarnya, Kyuhyun mendekati Ryeowook dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal. Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun sekilas, membuat mereka saling betatapan dan ia tersenyum. Tangannya yang sebelah secara refleks ia letakkan diatas rambut Kyuhyun, sesekali membelainya lembut. Dan ia kembali focus dengan ponsel ditangannya yang lain.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Huft~ seharian ini ia sudah bekerja keras hingga baru saja pulang jam 1 tadi.

"hey baby."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memangil Ryeowook pelan. namja manis itu itu melirik sekilas kearah sang kekaish yang tidur di pahanya, "hn?"

"apa menurutmu aku terlihat gemuk?"

Ryeowook mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu, "kau baik-baik saja? serius bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya bingung. Kyuhyun mengedikkan kedua bahunya, "entahlah. Jawab saja." jawabnya acuh.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil, ia menatap tubuh Kyuhyun lekat-lekat lalu dengan seringai jahilnya, tangannya yang tadi berada di kepala Kyuhyun berpindah ke pinggang namja itu. Ia mencubit pelan perut kekasihnya.

"aduh!" Kyuhyun merintih kecil, tidak sakit sih, kaget saja.

Ryeowook terkekeh dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, "kau memang terlihat lebih gendutan sekarang."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia memandang Ryeowook tak terima, "jadi aku tidak tampan lagi? Jadi benar aku menduduki rangking terakhir sebagai member tertampan di Super Junior? Astaga! Aku tak menyangka bahwa hanya dengan berat badanku yang naik aku bi – eum!"

Tangan Ryeowook dengan cepat membungkam mulut Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu memandang kesal kea rah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tertawa renyah dan melepas tangannya dari mulut Kyuhyun. "jadi karena rangking di Naver Starcast kemarin?" ucapnya dengan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena tawanya yang cukup kencang. Dan Kyuhyun yang melihatnya semakin menekuk wajahnya kesal. ia segera bangun dari acara berbaringnya dan duduk bertatapan dengan Ryeowook.

Ia ikut terseyum melihat Ryeowook yang masih tertawa senang didepannya. Dan jiwa jahilnya tiba-tiba muncul. Ia dengan cepat mendekati Ryeowook dan menggelitiki pinggang dan bagian tubuh sensitive lainnya milik kekasihnya. ingat, Kyuhyun tahu seluk beluk tubuh Ryeowook dengan baik.

"ya! Ya! Kyu~! Hahahahha, lepas! Hahahahah~" dan tawa Ryeowook terdengar lebih keras sekarang. Ia yang tak mau kalah juga ikut menggelitiki pinggang Kyuhyun. tapi, sebelum ia berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menyerah, namja itu sudah lebih dulu mendorong tubuhnya hingga kini ia terlentang dengan Kyuhyun diatas.

"Kyu – hahahaha! Henti – ah! – hentikan!" ucap Ryeowook terputus-putus. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkannya dan tetap mennggerakkan jemarinya di tubuh Ryeowook. Bahkan kini wajahnya sudah berada di leher Ryeowook yang terkespos karena namja manis itu mendongak. Ia menggesekkan hidungnya di atas kulit leher Ryeowook, sesekali menciumnya ringan. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin bergerak tak beraturan.

Ryeowook tiba-tiba membuka matanya, "yak! Jangan digigit!" dengan kasar ia menarik rambut Kyuhyun hingga kapala namja itu tidak lagi berada di lehernya. Kyuhyun meringis sakit dan memandang Ryeowook tak terima. Ia sudah menghentikan gerakan tangannya, dan Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa tangan Kyuhyun sudah masuk kedalam bajunya, bahkan bajunya sudah tersingkap sebatas dada.

"apasih yang kau lakukan? Ini sakit, Ryeong~" ucap Kyuhyun manja. Ia melepas tangan Ryeowook yang masih mencengkeram rambutnya erat.

Ryeowok mendengus kasar dan melepas cengkeramannya, "seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa maksudmu menggigit leherku? Dan lagi, tanganmu itu ngapain membuka bajuku juga! Pervert!" ucapnya cepat.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "tanganku bergerak sendiri begitu menyentuh tubuhmu. Bibirku juga ikut-ikutan tergoda dengan leher putihmu. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Jawabnya. Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban cheesy itu. Ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga kini keduanya saling duduk berhadapan.

Mereka hanya diam saling bertatapan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Ryeowook mendekatkan tubuhnya dan membuat dirinya duduk diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun. kedua tangnnya menangkup sisi wajah Kyuhyun dan ia tersenyum lembut.

"jadi, ini alasanmu ingin diet? Kau ingin mempertahankan posisi visualmu di Super Junior?" tanyanya pelan. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang dan tiba-tiba ia mendorong tubuh Ryeowook hingga kini keduanya berbaring menyamping saling berhadapan. Kedua tanganya dengan erat memeluk pinggang Ryeowook.

"tidak juga." Jawabnya lirih. Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya dan ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun. salah satu tangannya memeluk balik Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya memijat lembut tengkuk namja itu. Ia ingin sedikit membuat kekasihnya itu nyaman. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun sangat lelah akhir-akhir ini.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "menjadi visual di Super Junior itu hanya alasan kesekian dari diet yang kulakukan. Tapi, alasan yang sebenarnya karena aku tak mau kau berhenti mencintaiku dan mencari namja lain yang lebih tampan dari diriku."

Ryeowook terdiam kaget dengan matanya yang membelalak tak percaya dan mulutnya yang terbuka. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, "aku serius Ryeowook. Aku benar-benar takut kau berpaling dariku."

Namja manis itu mengerjapkan matanya cepat dan segera memperbaiki ekspresi di wajahnya. Ia menatap tepat kedua mata Kyuhyun, mencari focus namja itu. Dan ia tersenyum lembut, mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pelan sebelah pipi Kyuhyun. ia mendekatkan lagi tubuhnya hingga kini hampir menempel sempurna dengan tubuh Kyuhyun, bahkan kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan ringan.

"kau percaya padaku kan?" bisik Ryeowook lembut. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, dan ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Ryeowook yang tepat didepannya. Dan kali ini Ryeowook tidak mendorong ataupun menolak ciuman tiba-tiba Kyuhyun seperti biasanya. ia hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut dibelahan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya setelah beberapa saat mempertahankan tautan bibir mereka. Dapat ia lihat bibir Ryeowook lebih merah dan sedikit bengkak dengan kilatan saliva disana.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata Ryeowook, dan ia melihat namja manis itu tersenyum. Tangan namja manis itu merambat keatas, menyentuh lembut helaian rambutnya.

"kalau aku meninggalkanmu hanya karena kau bertambah genduuuttt~ berarti aku juga akan meninggalkanmu jika kau sudah mulai keriput dan rambutmu berubah warna menjadi putih. Aku berani jamin, saat itu kau terlihat lebih buruk daripada sekarang." Ucap Ryeowook sembari tangannya bermain dengan rambut Kyuhyun.

"dan lagi, aku masih ingin bersamamu untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi, aku akan tetap disampingmu sampai kau beruban dan keriput. Karena itu, aku tak mencintaimu hanya karena fisikmu semata. Jujur, wajah tampanmu salah satu daya Tarik paling mempesona bagiku. Tapi, tetap saja, itu bukan alasan utama untukku mencintaimu." Jalasnya lagi.

Kyuhyun kali ini tersenyum, mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening Ryeowook dan menciumnya lembut. Ia memejamkan matanya nyaman disana.

"aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook."

"aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kali ini mereka saling bertatapan dan tersenyum tulus. Kyuhyun sekali lagi mengecup bibir Ryeowook dan memeluk namja manis itu, membuat nyaman keduanya.

"sekarang, kita tidur ya. Mulai besok, aku akan membantumu untuk diet."

"ya. Mungkin kau memang tak akan meninggalkanku hanya karena aku terlihat lebih gemuk. Tapi sepertinya ELF lebih senang melihatku lebih kurus di comeback kali ini. Dan aku tak mau menduduki peringkat terakhir dalam hal ketampanan di Super Junior lagi."

Ryeowook terkekeh dan balas memeluk Kyuhyun, menyamankan kepalanya diatas dada Kyuhyun.

"baiklah. Asal kau tahu saja, kau tetap menduduki peringkat pertama di hatiku."

"au~ kalimatmu sangat cheesy sayang~"

"tapi kau sukakan?"

"tentu saja. apa yang tak kusuka darimu."

"hahahaha~ aku semakin mencintaimu."

"same with me. Now, sleep. Sweet dream, sexy~"

"You too, handsome."

.

.

.

 **END**

Ditulis karena lupa akan hal-hal di Starcast Naver. Jadi baru bisa nulis sekarang~ Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk membaca dan me-review ff penuh dengan obrolan tidak penting KyuWook ini. Semoga tidak bosan ya~ Request tetap dibuka kok~


	10. Swiss

**Tittle** : Pillow Talk – Swiss

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KyuWook

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary** : Dan malam itu Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu terbarunya tepat ditelinga Ryeowook, membuat namja manis itu terlelap dengan senyum dibibirnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun masih tetap bergumam pelan sebelum benar-benar terlelap dalam mimpi.

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **KyuWook**

 **.**

Ryeowook meletakkan koper dan juga barang-barangnya yang lain di samping meja dikamarnya yang ada di dorm. Ia baru saja kembali dari Incheon setelah sebelumnya ke Swiss, dan tubuhnya sangat lelah. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya tidur dan bergelung dibalik selimut hangat yang ada diatas ranjangnya. Tapi ia tahu, ia perlu membersihkan dirinya dan berganti baju sebelum tidur.

ia keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan dirinya. Oke, ini sedikit memalukan karena ia memakai baju Kyuhyun, dan itu kebesaran di tubuhnya. Jangan bayangkan hal-hal yang manis seperti bahunya yang terlihat atau ia tak memakai apapun dibalik baju itu. Memang, bahunya sedikit terekspos, tapi hanya seperti itu. Ia memakai celana pendek dibaliknya tentu saja.

"hey, baby, miss me?"

Ia sedikit terlonjak kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi. Dan tak menunggu lama sebelum ia sedikit berlari dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah merentangkan tangannya.

"aku sangat-sangat-sangat merindukanmu~~" Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar lengkingan Ryeowook ditelinganya. Bahkan namja manis itu masih betah berada dalam gendongannya, membuat ia harus menyangga berat tubuh Ryeowook dengan mencengkeram erat ehm pantatnya ehm. Yah, akui saja bahwa ia modus.

Ryeowook tertawa sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Kyuhyun, ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak bisa ia temui. Apalagi sepulang dari Swiss ia kembali ke rumah orang tuanya di Incheon, karena memang lebih dekat kesana daripada ke dorm dari bandara.

Kyuhyunpun balas memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di sisi kepala Ryeowook. Dan ia membawa tubuh mereka ke dalam kamar Ryeowook yang ia biarkan pintunya terbuka.

 _Bruk_

"ah!" Ryeowook memekik pelan saat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dengan tidak-cukup-halus.

"yah! Pelan-pelan!" ia memandang tajam kea rah Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepannya dengan seringai tipis, "sama saja kan? Kau juga akan tetap terjatuh di atas ranjang."

Sebelum Ryeowook sempat membalas kalimat itu, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu berbaring disampingnya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. Bahkan tanpa segan-segan namja Cho itu langsung mencium bibirnya kasar, hampir-hampir membuat bibirnya sobek karena terantuk giginya sendiri.

"angh~" Ryeowook melenguh panjang saat Kyuhyun menjilat rongga atas mulutnya, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar pelan merasakan sensasi yang dihasilkan akibat gerakan sensual itu.

Ryeowook tanpa sadar melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling leher Kyuhyun dan mencengkeram rambut namja itu hingga membuat tubuh mereka semakin dekat. Dan ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa saat sebelum Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Ia bahkan juga baru sadar kalau posisinya kini berubah berada di atas Ryeowook.

"I fucking miss you so damn much!"

Ryeowook terkekeh sembari memutar bola matanya, "language, please." Ucapnya menggoda. Dan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa renyah menanggapinya. Ia mencium sekilas pipi kanan Ryeowook sebelum menyamankan tubuhnya berbaring disamping kekasihnya itu.

"bagaimana Swiss? Indah?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Mereka tidur berhadapan dengan kaki yang saling mengait satu sama lain.

Ryeowook mengangguk, "seberapapun inginnya aku mengambil gambar ditempat yang telah kau datangi bersama Go Ahra ssi, aku tak mau mengambil resiko untuk itu." Jelasnya singkat. Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "kenapa?"

"aku sadar, akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu mengumbar hubungan kita. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa harus sedikit lebih berpikir dewasa mengenai hubungan ini. Bagaimanapun, kita sudah bersama cukup lama, dan aku mulai berpikir, tanpa pengakuan dari seluruh dunia bahwa kita sepasang kekasih, kau tetap milikku, dan tentu saja kau hanya mencintaiku."

"jadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada jahilnya. Ryeowook merengut dan memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

"jadi, aku akan berhenti mencoba mengatakan fakta mengenai hubungan kita."

"yakin?" lagi-lagi nada ragu itu terdengar dalam kalimat Kyuhyun, membuat Ryeowook berdecak pelan.

"iya." Jawabnya ketus. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "tapi aku mendengar bagaimana kau mempromosikan lagu baruku di sukira semalam."

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "memang apa salahnya mempromosikan lagu solo teman segrupnya?" tanyanya polos.

"kau tidak pernah mempromosikan lagu member lain sebaik kau melakukannya untuk laguku."

"benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya, ia benar-benar tidak sadar jika selama ini ia bersikap seperti itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihat wajah bingung Ryeowook, "tapi aku senang kau memperlakukanku berbeda dari yang lain. Siapa juga yang tidak senang di-istimewakan oleh kekasihnya?"

Ryeowook entah kenapa merona mendengar kalimat itu. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di rahang namja itu, "aku sangat mencintaimu, tentu saja aku melakukan hal istimewa untukmu. Yah, meski aku tak sadar juga."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun tak menanggapi kalimat Ryeowook, dan mereka berdua hanya diam dengan Ryeowook yang mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan memeluk kekasihnya itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman pada dada Kyuhyun.

"kau berniat untuk menikahiku?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang keluar dari bibir Ryeowook itu membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Ryeowook akan bertanya seperti itu. Namja Cho itu hanya membuka mulutnya lalu kembali menutup, ia tak tahu harus membalas bagaimana.

Ryeowook yang tak mendapat respon apapun dari Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, "sejujurnya, aku tak mengharapkan apapun dari hubungan ini. Meski kau selalu bilang ingin bersamaku selamanya, aku tetap memiliki pikiran rasional yang tersisa. Hubungan kita, mungkin akan lebih sulit dari yang kita bayangkan."

"ya, aku tahu." Balasan singkat dari Kyuhyun serta pelukannya di sekeliling tubuh Ryeowook membuat namja manis itu entah kenapa ingin menangis. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasakan perasaan tak aman dengan hubungan mereka. Mungkin efek sebentar lagi masa wamilnya dimulai. Tapi –

"kau hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi."

"eh?" Ryeowook memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang menjauh darinya, membuat mereka kini lagi-lagi saling bertatapan.

"kita hanya akan berpisah beberapa tahun." Dan sepertinya, Kyuhyun tahu inti masalah yang tengah dipikirkan Ryeowook, "wamil adalah sebuah kewajiban, Ryeonggu. Kita masih bisa bertemu disela waktu libur kita kan?"

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya panjang, "sudahlah, Kyu. Kau selalu bisa membalas kalimatku. Aku tak mau memikirkan tentang hal itu. Wamil untukku masih cukup lama." Ucapnya pelan. Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan kilat di bibir Ryeowook.

"jadi, bagaimana lagu baruku?" Tanya Kyuhyun, mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, "sangat bagus! Tapi aku tetap lebih menyukai 'At Gwanghwamun'. Lagu pertamamu itu memiliki kesan mendalam bagiku. Tapi bukan berarti lagu barumu jelek. Kau memang sangat baik dalam membawakan lagu sad ballad."

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya, "aku memang penyanyi ballad kan?!" dan Ryeowook mengangguk cepat menjawabnya.

"jadi, bagaimana pengalaman syuting dengan Go Ahra ssi?"

Pertanyaan itu, sebenarnya sudah ditunggu Kyuhyun sejak lama. Karena Ryeowook itu sebenarnya lebih pecemburu dari dirinya sendiri, meski seringkali Kyuhyun yang bertindak berlebihan.

"baik-baik saja. tak ada yang berbeda seperti syuting dengan member super junior yang lain. Lagipula Ahra ssi memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik."

"Ahra ssi? Kau memanggilnya dengan nama depan sekarang?"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar nada tak suka dalam pertanyaan itu, "ya begitulah. Bekerja sama dengannya dalam membuat MV kemarin cukup membuat kami dekat. Bahkan aku memiliki nomor ponselnya."

Ryeowook berdecak kesal, "oke, sekarang aku benar-benar cemburu." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dan menyamankan tubuh mereka untuk tidur.

"tak perlu untuk cemburu." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Ryeowook membalas pelukannya, tetapi dengan wajah yang masih tertekuk, "kau memanggilnya Ahra ssi."

"aku memanggilmu, Sayang, Baby, Ryeonggu, Sexy, dan panggilan manis lainnya." Balas Kyuhyun santai.

"kau bahkan bertukar nomor dengannya." Ryeowook masih tak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, kekasihnya itu benar-benar menggemaskan, "kita bahkan sering bertukar pesan dan saling menelpon."

"jadi, kau tak pernah berkirim pesan dengan Go Ahra ssi?" Tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "tidak." Dan jawaban itu membuat sebuah senyum kembali terlihat di wajah Ryeowook. Dan kyuhyun tahu pasti mood kekasihnya sudah lebih baik.

"sekarang, dengarkan laguku. Karena sedekat apapun aku pada orang lain, tak akan aku menyanyikan lullaby sembari memeluk mereka."

"bahkan Sungmin hyung?"

"Oh, please, Kim Ryeowook. Lee Sungmin sudah memiliki istri sekarang. Lagipula mana mau Sungmin hyung aku peluk. Aku juga tak mau tidur seranjang dengannya."

"aku hanya bercanda sayang. Sekarang mulailah bernyanyi! Aku akan tidur."

"baiklah, selamat malam sayang."

"malam juga untukmu, Kyu~"

Dan malam itu Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu terbarunya tepat ditelinga Ryeowook, membuat namja manis itu terlelap dengan senyum dibibirnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun masih tetap bergumam pelan sebelum benar-benar terlelap dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

 **END**


	11. Proposal

**Tittle** : Pillow Talk – Proposal

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KyuWook

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance, Mature Topic

 **Summary** : "maafkan aku, aku tak bisa membawamu ke sebuah hotel maupun restaurant berbintang untuk melamarmu disana. ataupun seperti Sungmin hyung yang melakukannya di public, aku tak bisa melakukan itu, Ryeong. Aku masih ingin 'hidup' damai bersamamu."

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **KyuWook**

 **.**

Suara nafas terengah yang saling bersahutan menjadi satu-satunya yang mengisi keheningan dalam ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan minimalis dengan satu ranjang yang terlihat dua orang namja diatasnya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, tetap melesakkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Ryeowook, tubuhnya masih berada diatas namja Kim itu, bahkan miliknya masih berada 'didalam' Ryeowook. Nafasnya masih sedikit tersengal, dan keringat keduanya bahkan menetes menjadi satu.

"Ah!"

Ryeowook memekik pelan saat Kyuhyun melepas tautan tubuh mereka dan bergeser hingga kini ikut berbaring disampingnya. Nafasnya masih terengah, bahkan saat Kyuhyun sudah mulai bisa bernafas normal, dirinya masih kepayahan.

"Tadi itu sungguh – Wow!" ucapan Kyuhyun itu membuat Ryeowook merona. Ia merasa sangat malu sekarang. Tadi itu memang sesi percintaan mereka yang sangat intens dan emosional. Mungkin karena sudah cukup lama mereka tidak melakukannya, mengingat jadwal keduanya yang cukup padat.

Tapi mungkin juga, factor lainnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan sembari menyamankan posisi tubuhnya, sedikit mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook hingga setengah berbaring diatasnya. Ryeowook sendiri hanya pasrah menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman diatas dada Kyuhyun, mendengarkan detakan jantung kekasihnya itu yang sudah kembali normal.

"kau lelah?" Tanya Kyuhyun. ia memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dan mencium rambutnya, yah, meski sedikit basah karena keringat.

Namja mungil itu mengangguk, menggesekkan pipinya ke dada Kyuhyun, semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di sekeliling pinggang namja Cho itu.

"bisakah aku menangis lagi?"

Kyuhyun justru tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan lirih dari bibir Ryeowook.

"astaga, Baby~ Kau sudah menangis berjam-jam tadi setelah aku melakukannya. Bahkan saat tadi kau sampai, kau juga menangis, sekarang kau masih mau menangis?"

Ryeowook mendengus kesal, ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga kini keduanya telentang, "tapikan memang ini sangat mengharukan.", Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, memperhatikan sebuah benda berkilau yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Dan matanya kembali berembun.

Chup~

Sebuah kecupan di pipi kirinya membuat ia menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah memperhatikannya, "sudah kubilang jangan menangis." Ucapnya lembut. Ia membelai pipi Ryeowook, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"tapi – Kyuhyun ah, dadaku terasa sesak karena sangat bahagia. Bagaimana ini?!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, menarik tangan kiri Ryeowook dan mencium tepat dimana cincin itu berada.

"I cannot believe it, finally you are my fiancé now." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih, masih menggenggam erat jemari Ryeowook, meletakknya di atas dada.

"Ya, kau benar-benar serius melamarku kali ini." Balas Ryeowook pelan, ia tersenyum lembut menatap wajah Kyuhyun. dan mereka berbagi sebuah ciuman singkat yang manis.

"terima kasih untuk candle light dinner nya. Kau berhasil membuatku terpesona tadi."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "bahkan aku memasakkanmu steak. Bukankah aku sangat luar biasa?" Ryeowook ikut tertawa mendengar kalimat itu.

"ya, kau memang luar biasa."

"aku tak menyangka bahwa aku akan menemukan dorm yang sudah diubah layaknya restaurant dengan meja lengkap dengan steak dan candle nya. Aku sangat tersentuh. Bahkan aku tak menyangka kau akan melamarku." Tambah Ryeowook kemudian. Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi Kyuhyun.

"maafkan aku, aku tak bisa membawamu ke sebuah hotel maupun restaurant berbintang untuk melamarmu disana. ataupun seperti Sungmin hyung yang melakukannya di public, aku tak bisa melakukan itu, Ryeong. Aku masih ingin 'hidup' damai bersamamu." Jelas Kyuhyun pelan, dengan sebuah senyum miris. Ryeowook tersenyum lembut, "tak apa. bahkan ini sudah melebihi bayanganku. Dilamar olehmu aku sudah sangat bahagia. Bagaimanapun keadaannya."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dan menariknya tubuhnya mendekat, "kau tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menikah denganku? Kau terdengar benar-benar terkejut dan tidak percaya saat aku melamarmu."

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis, ia menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya lebih erat, lengan Kyuhyun yang lain – yang ia gunakan untuk bantal – ia tepuk pelan, "aku ingin menikah denganmu. Tentu saja. hanya aku tak menyangka kau akan melamarku malam ini. Maksudku, aduh, aku sangat bahagia Kyuhyun. bagaimana ini~?!"

Kyuhyun justru tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi Ryeowook, apalagi kalimatnya yang cukup berantakan. Dia sangat imut jika sedang bingung seperti ini.

"kau tahu, sepertinya aku juga takut sama sepertimu."

"takut?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung. Takut apa?

"kau pernah bilang mengenai wamil. Setelah mengantar Changmin dan Siwon hyung pergi, aku jadi sadar bahwa waktu kita sebentar lagi. Aku ingin, sebelum kita berpisah, yah walaupun hanya 2 tahun, aku ingin kita memiliki ikatan yang pasti. Dan bukankah sekarang kau tak bisa lagi berpaling dariku?"

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, "tanpa kau memintaku untuk menunggu, aku akan tetap disini dan tidak akan berpaling."

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum dan mencium kening Ryeowook, "jadi, kau ingin menikah dimana?"

Oke, kali ini Kyuhyun tak tahu kenapa raut wajah Ryeowook berubah saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Kekasihnya – ah, tunangannya itu justru menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya.

"Kyuhyun, kau, maksudku kita tidak akan menikah secepatnya kan? Maksudku, uri bumonim, eomma appa ku, aku – "

"tenang sayang, hey, tenanglah!" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan punggung Ryeowook, "kita bicarakan mengenai orang tua kita nanti, oke? Bahkan eomma dan appa ku tak tahu bahwa aku akan melamarmu malam ini. Jadi, lebih baik kita pikirkan mengenai kita, mengenai pernikahan kita nanti. Ya? Kita lupakan yang lain dulu malam ini. Tenanglah, kita jalani ini pelan-pelan."

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan, tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya, "aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kyu." Dan Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibirnya.

"jadi, kau ingin menikah dimana?" ulang Kyuhyun. kali ini Ryeowook tersenyum, "kurasa Belanda tak buruk. Kudengar disana Gay sudah diterima dengan baik. Bukankah pemandangannya juga indah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "ya, aku juga berpikir mengenai Belanda. Lalu, dimana kita harus berbulan madu?"

Ryeowook terkekeh, "haruskah kita berbulan madu? Bukankah apa-apa yang seharusnya dilakukan saat bulan madu sudah kita lakukan semua?" namja manis itu memberikan sebuah seringainya untuk sang fiancé.

Kyuhyun ikut menyeringai, "sayang~ ingat, kita belum memakai apapun dibalik selimut ini. Haruskah kita melakukannya lagi?" balasnya menggoda. Ryeowook langsung menggeleng cepat, "tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Ingat, besok kita masih ada schedule yang harus dilakukan. Kita tidur sekarang saja bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah, "aku juga hanya bercanda sayang. Sebentar."

Tiba-tiba namja Cho itu turun dari ranjang dan mengambil kaos dan juga celana pendek miliknya, "pakai ini! Udara sudah mulai dingin, aku tak mau kau sakit karena tak memakai apapun saat tidur." Ucapnya kemudian. Ia membuat Ryeowook duduk dan membantunya memakai kaos miliknya. Ia sendiri hanya memakai celana pendek yang tadi ia ambil.

"aigoo~ Uri Kyukyu sangat perhatian, ne?" goda Ryeowook. Ia kembali berbaring begitu Kyuhyun juga berbaring lagi.

"bukankah aku selalu perhatian?" balas Kyuhyun bangga. Namja manis itu mengangguk, "tentu saja. Kyukyu harus selalu perhatian pada Ryeonggu."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Ryeowook, "sekarang kita tidur saja ya? Sudah hampir jam 3."

"tapi ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana tadi perasaanmu saat mengantar Changmin dan Siwon hyung?"

"eum, entahlah. Aku merasa sedikit sedih. Dan aku benar-benar merasa sebentar lagi aku yang berada diposisi mereka. Itu cukup menakutkan buatku."

"aku jadi merasa bersalah tidak ikut mengantar Changmin dan hyungdeul yang lain. Huft~ seharusnya aku bisa meluangkan jadwalku barang sebentar."

"tak apa. kita semua tahu seberapa padat jadwalmu akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan kau sempat membuatku khawatir karena kemungkinan tidak bisa datang untuk konser tunggalku."

"untuk konser tunggal perdanamu, mana mungkin aku lewatkan. Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu."

"baiklah, kita harus benar-benar tidur. Lihat matamu sudah merah dan berair."

"ini karena kau baru saja menguap, Kyu!"

"nah, kau sudah menguap. Berarti kita segera tidur saja."

"tapi aku masih merindukanmu dan ingin mengobrol lebih banyak. Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bertemu dan duduk berdua lama-lama."

"untuk malam ini sudah dulu. Aku akan menyusun kencan untuk kita berdua."

"benarkah?"

"ya, tentu saja. kapan aku melanggar janjiku?"

"sering! Kau sering melupakan janjimu jika sudah tidur atau bermain game."

"baiklah, baiklah. Tidur sekarang atau kita nge-seks lagi? Pilih mana?"

"aduh, Kyu! Pilihan katamu! Sudah, ayo tidur!"

"hahaha, jaljayo, chagi~"

"neodo jalja~"

.

.

.

 **END**

Akhirnya! Bisa update lagi. Sudah sebulan lebih ya? Yah~ inilah hasilnya. Lagi banyak tugas ni, maaf ya. Semoga ini cukup membuat puas kalian semua, kkk~ gomawo ne untuk reviews dan juga waktunya untuk membaca.


	12. Chaos

**Tittle** : Pillow Talk – Chaos

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KyuWook

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary** : "tidak akan. Aku mengancam mereka, ingat! Bukan memberikan nasihat secara baik-baik seperti dirimu atau yang lain. Aku tidak akan kehilangan gelar evil ku semudah itu. Dan kau tak perlu cemburu sayang. Perhatian untukmu selalu special dariku."

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **KyuWook**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang saat merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia baru saja kembali dari menyelesaikan schedulenya, yang semua tahu sangat sibuk. Belum lagi kejadian akhir-akhir ini yang membuatnya semakin lelah. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah tidur nyenyak yang berkualitas.

 _Cklek_

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat Kyuhyun membuka kembali matanya yang tadi terpejam. Ia mencoba memberikan sebuah senyum simpul saat melihat Ryeowook yang memasuki kamar.

"Kau terlihat sangat kacau, _**Nae Sarang Cho Kyu~**_ "

Kyuhyun mengerang pelan mendengar sapaan itu, "kau tak perlu mengucapkannya sejelas itu, sayang. Dan lagi, panggilan apa itu?" Gerutunya kemudian.

"kau lupa isi surat Changmin? Ia memanggilmu seperti itu." Jawab Ryeowook sembari membereskan barang dan juga mantel yang ia pakai.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, "jangan bilang kau cemburu lagi pada si Chwang itu?!" tanyanya menyelidik.

Ryeowook mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan ia berjalan ke arah ranjang "tentu saja tidak. Kau kan milikku, kenapa harus cemburu? Memang ada yang harus aku curigai dari hubungan kalian?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, kembali memejamkan matanya, "tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja kau terkadang senang sekali cemburu pada hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Chwang padaku." Jawabnya malas.

Ryeowook tersenyum, "aku sedang tidak mood untuk cemburu. Kau kan sudah resmi menjadi soon-to-be-my-husband~" jawabnya riang. Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring.

"aku akan mandi sebentar. Jangan tidur saat aku kembali!"

"aku tak bisa berjanji."

Ryeowook menepuk sekilas kepala Kyuhyun lalu berlalu keluar kamar untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil begitu Ryeowook keluar kamar.

Ah, Soon-to-be-my-husband~

.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar saat memasuki kamar dan mendapati Kyuhyun masih membuka matanya. Namja tampan yang sudah resmi menjadi fiancé nya itu benar-benar masih terjaga untuknya.

"cepatlah kemari! Aku sudah tak kuat lagi membuka mata. Lihatlah ini sudah lebih dari jam 2 pagi." Gerutu Kyuhyun kesal. ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin segera tidur.

Ryeowook meringis kecil dan segera menaiki ranjang yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. ia duduk dengan kaki yang terjulur dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Dengan lembut, ia mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun dan membuatnya berbaring di atas pahanya.

"hah~" Kyuhyun mendesah lega sembari menutup matanya saat tangan Ryeowook mulai memijat pelan kepalanya.

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil, "kau pasti sangat lelah." Ucapnya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan tersenyum, "tentu saja. kau sudah tahu sendiri bagaimana hariku." Jawabnya singkat. Ryeowook melanjutkan pijatannya ke sekitar bahu dan juga wajah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana ujianmu kemarin?" Tanya Ryeowook, mencoba membuat Kyuhyun tidak tertidur dengan membuka percakapan dengannya.

"baik. Tentu saja cukup mudah buatku. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kemampuan otakku." Ryeowook mencubit pelan lengan Kyuhyun yang tengah ia pijat, membuat namja Cho itu mengaduh, "aku kan memang pintar, Ryeong! Aku tidak membual!"

Ryeowook tidak menanggapi dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, memberikan pijatan untuk Kyuhyun. namja tampan itu sangat senang jika ia bisa memanjakan tubuhnya seperti ini.

"kau membaca twitterku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, "yang mana?"

"mengenai elf yang datang saat musical ku."

"oh, masih mengenai itu?"

"ya. Aku hanya belum bisa melupakannya."

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya panjang, ia masih memijat pelan pelipis Kyuhyun. "kau tidak salah. Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya. Mereka hanya ingin melihatmu lebih dekat. Dalam keadaan yang sangat berdesakan seperti itu, kita tak akan sadar jika sudah mendorong orang lain. Meski aku sedikit kaget saat melihat tweetmu saat itu. Itu cukup yah, cukup mengancam."

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, "aku hanya tak ingin orang lain terluka hanya karena ingin melihat atau bertemu denganku."

"aku tahu maksudmu baik. kau sangat perhatian, semua orang jadi tahu sekarang. Huh~ kau akan kehilangan gelar evilmu."

Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar, "tidak akan. Aku mengancam mereka, ingat! Bukan memberikan nasihat secara baik-baik seperti dirimu atau yang lain. Aku tidak akan kehilangan gelar evil ku semudah itu. Dan kau tak perlu cemburu sayang. Perhatian untukmu selalu special dariku."

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan, ia memukul pundak Kyuhyun untuk menutupi rasa senangnya, "kau membual lagi." Ucapnya dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan sembari menutup matanya nyaman. Ia menikmati pijatan Ryeowook disekitar pundak dan juga lengan atasnya.

"Kau tak lelah?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba begitu ia membuka mata. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Ryeowook, menghentikan pijatan namja manis itu. Ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit kekasihnya itu memijatnya.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya cepat, "aku lelah. Tapi setidaknya tidak selelah dirimu." Jawabnya dengan sebuah senyum simpul.

Kyuhyun mengerang cukup keras saat mendudukkan dirinya. Ia sedikit merenggangkan kedua lengannya, "kau cukup berbakat untuk memijat."

Ryeowook berdecak keras, "aku jadi bisa memijat sejak kau sering mengeluh lelah dulu saat awal kau debut. Kau memang manja." Jawabnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar hal itu.

"kau ingin aku memijatmu juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook langsung menggeleng cepat, "tidak terima kasih. Pijatanmu cukup membahayakan."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "baiklah, sekarang kita tidur saja. kau selalu menolak saat aku ingin memijatmu." Keluhnya. Ryeowook tertawa kecil, "aku tidak akan menolak jika kau sudah bisa memijat dengan benar. Kau harus mulai belajar. Setidaknya kau akan bisa memijat dirimu sendiri nanti."

"tak perlu. Bukankah kita sekarang tinggal duduk dan akan ada kursi yang akan memijat tubuh kita dengan sendirinya?"

"jadi kau lebih memilih dipijat oleh kursi daripada olehku?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, "tentu saja tidak! Aku lebih memilih dipijat olehmu. Pijatanmu memiliki efek khusus ditubuhku. Kau membuatku – "

"berhenti sampai disitu! Aku tahu mulutmu akan mengeluarkan kata yang tak pantas. Sekarang kita harus segera tidur." Potong Ryeowook cepat. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa disampingnya. Mereka mulai menyamankan posisi dalam pelukan masing-masing.

"kapan kau akan datang ke musical ku?" Tanya Ryeowook, ia sedikit berbisik kecil. Kyuhyun menggerakkan pelan tubuhnya, semakin memeluk erat tubuh Ryeowook, "aku akan mencari waktu secepatnya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kyu, apa kau berpikir bahwa interaksi kita sangat mencolok? Maksudku kita tak pernah melewatkan musical satu sama lain. Bahkan kau sampai rela berlari dan tergesa untuk sampai ke musicalmu sendiri demi melihat musical ku. Dan kau tahu sendiri, bibirku tak bisa berhenti membicarakanmu di sukira." Ucap Ryeowook ragu. Ia membuat pola abstrak di dada Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"tenang saja. kalaupun seluruh dunia tahu juga tak apa. lagipula super Junior juga sudah waktunya pensiun. Untuk melihat musicalmu, yah jujur saja, aku lebih memilih terlambat untuk musicalku sendiri daripada tidak melihatmu di panggung. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis dan mengambek selama seminggu penuh." Kyuhyun menjawab asal, sudah mulai memejamkan matanya bersiap tidur.

"yak! Apa maksudmu pensiun? Super junior tak akan pensiun dini! Jadi kau datang ke musical ku hanya agar aku tidak marah?" ucap Ryeowook kesal. ia mendorong kasar dada Kyuhyun, meski tidak membuat lingkaran lengan Kyuhyun dipinggangnya terlepas.

Kyuhyun mengerang keras, "bukan begitu sayang~ tapikan memang sekarang Super Junior sedang vacuum. Lagipula 10 tahun sudah cukup lama untuk kita Berjaya. Sudah banyak hoobae yang akan melanjutkan jejak kita. Lihat saja si Shinee dan EXO. Mereka benar-benar telah mengambil banyak tempat kita di berbagai perhargaan." Jawabnya kemudian.

Ryeowook bergumam pelan, "baiklah. Lagipula benar kata Leeteuk hyung, kita sekarang hanya akan menyenangkan elf dan juga kepuasan pribadi untuk bermusik. Bukan lagi mengejar penghargaan dan juga keuntungan yang banyak. Yah, meski kita tetap membutuhkan bayaran. Hehehhe."

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lebar, namun tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya dan mengerutkan keninganya, "ngomong-ngomong soal uang. Terakhir kali aku melihat uang di akun kita, ada banyak yang dikeluarkan. Seingatku untuk bulan ini, kita sudah mengambil porsi masing-masing untuk eomma Kim dan juga eomma Cho. Jadi, kemana uang itu?"

Oke, salah satu hal yang cukup menyusahkan jika kau sudah berhubungan sangat lama dengan seseorang dan hidup seatap apalagi juga menyimpan uang masing-masing di satu akun bank yang sama itu, ini! Kau akan ketahuan jika menggunakan uang dalam jumlah yang besar.

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan, ia memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Kyuhyun, "aku membeli baju untukmu dan untukku. Aku juga membeli beberapa topi serta kacamata baru."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, "baiklah. Setidaknya kau membelikan untukku juga."

Ryeowook tersenyum simpul dan sekali lagi memberikan ciumannya dipipi Kyuhyun, "gomawo Kyukyu~ jaljayo~"

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, "jalja~" dan ia memberikan kecupannya di kening Ryeowook.

.

.

.

 **END**


	13. Christmas

**Tittle** : Pillow Talk – Christmas

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KyuWook

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary** : Ryeowook mengangguk pelan, ia meletakkan ponsel Kyuhyun diatas meja dan mematikan TV yang sedari tadi terabaikan, "nah, selamat tidur, Kyu. Sekali lagi, Selamat Natal untukmu, Kyu~" ucapnya. Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengecup singkat bibir Ryeowook, "Jaljayo~ Merry Christmas for you too."

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **KyuWook**

 **.**

Kyuhyun duduk dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya didepan TV, dengan lampu ruangan yang sudah ia matikan, meninggalkan sebuah lampu remang dari arah dapur yang masih menyala, memang dibiarkan seperti itu. Ia baru saja update di akun weibonya, memenuhi janji yang sudah ia buat untuk ELF waktu lalu. Dan ia tersenyum membaca respon dari penggemarnya. Ah, kekasihnya – read:ELF – selalu bisa membuat moodnya lebih baik.

Ia tahu, seharusnya ia masih berbaring di atas ranjangnya dan terlelap dengan belahan jiwanya didalam kamar. Tapi tiba-tiba ia terbangun, dan ia baru ingat kalau kemarin ia lupa tidak meng-update weibonya, ah, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran dan jadwalnya yang lain. Dan jadilah, sepagi ini, sekitar jam 4 pagi ia meng-upload foto dari film yang tengah ia tonton. Home alone, eh?!

"Kyu?"

Panggilan lirih itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh, ia tersenyum lembut melihat Ryeowook yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar dengan mata yang setengah terpejam dan sweater, yah milik Kyuhyun yang sangat jelas kebesaran ditubuhnya. Dia memakai celana pendek diatas lutut, yang hampir-hampir tertutup oleh panjang sweaternya.

"kenapa kau terbangun? Kau meninggalkanku sendirian dan membuatku kedinginan." Ucap Ryeowook sembari berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. ia duduk dipangkuan kekasihnya begitu saja, dan Kyuhyun tergelak kecil, meski tetap menutup tubuh kekasihnya dengan selimut yang ia pakai.

Ryeowook memeluk lehernya seperti koala, punggungnya menghadap layar TV, dan kepalanya menyandar nyaman dibahunya, "nonton apa?" gumam Ryeowook malas. Kyuhyun tersenyum, mencium sisi kepala Ryeowook, "Home Alone."

Ryeowook mendesah keras, "kau sudah menontonnya berulang kali. Lalu, untuk apa ponselmu?" Tanyanya lagi. Ia kini menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun dan menunjuk ponsel digenggaman kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "aku baru saja meng-upload sebuah foto di weibo. Dan lihat bagaimana respon kekasih – ah, maksudku ELF."

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya, ia memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun, "kekasih apaan, babo." Gumamnya pelan. ia mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun dan melihat apa yang dimaksud namja itu.

"ah, janjimu waktu itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "ya, dan sangat menyebalkan kita masih harus bekerja saat natal." Keluhnya. Ryeowook tersenyum, meletakkan ponsel Kyuhyun, dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya masing-masing disisi kepala Kyuhyun, ia memberikan pijatan pelan disana.

"bukankah besok, ah, maksudku hari ini kita tak ada jadwal hingga nanti malam?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia balik menangkup kedua sisi wajah Ryeowook, dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun ia mencium bibir itu, mengulumnya lembut, membuat dingin yang sebelumnya dirasakan Ryeowook tergantikan menjadi rasa hangat, dan lembab.

Tangan Ryeowook yang sebelumnya berada dikedua sisi kepala Kyuhyun kita telah berpindah hingga melingkar nyaman dileher namja itu, membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel satu sama lain. Tangan Kyuhyun kini juga berpindah memeluk Ryeowook, semakin memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

Dan setelah, entah berapa lama, mereka berciuman, bibir keduanya mengambil jarak, untuk bernafas. Dan tiba-tiba saja keduanya tertawa saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

"kau tak lupakan untuk besok?" Tanya Kyuhyun, tangannya merapikan rambut Ryeowook dan membawanya kebelakang telinga namja itu. Ryeowook mengangguk, "tentu saja aku ingat. Aku juga sudah membeli hadiah untuk eomonim."

"sejujurnya aku cukup gugup untuk mengatakan pada eomma dan appa bahwa kita sudah bertunangan. Maksudku, aduh, aku benar-benar kepikiran mengenai pertemuan kita hari ini sejak kemarin." Jujur Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, ia mengecup singkat kening Kyuhyun, "gwenchana. Memang apa yang kau takutkan? Eomoni dan abeonim tak akan menentang pernikahan kita kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "eomma bahkan akan sangat senang mendengarnya, ini seperti hadiah natal tambahan untuknya. Hanya, ah, kita benar-benar akan menikah. Entah kenapa fakta itu membuatku gugup jika harus mengatakannya pada eomma dan appa. Kita benar-benar akan menikah, oh, Ryeonggu. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Ryeowook terkekeh, "bagaimana apanya? Kau hanya cukup memberitahu eomonim kalau kita sudah bertunangan, bahwa kau sudah melamarku. Sesederhana itu, sayang~"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, "aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti jika aku harus bertemu dengan bumonim mu. Aku akan beratus kali lebih gugup daripada ini pastinya." Ryeowook tersenyum, "kupastikan sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan momen itu."

Namja Cho itu menggeleng cepat, "tidak-tidak, kau pelan-pelan saja. gunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin untuk berbicara dengan eomma dan appamu." Dan kali ini Ryeowook benar-benar tertawa.

"wae? Apakah ada yang lucu hingga kau tertawa sepuas itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Ryeowook menggeleng, "tidak, aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau itu sangat lucu. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang merasa gugup? Aku memang merasa gugup, tapi kurasa tidak separah dirimu."

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya diatas meja, "aku memberimu bonus untuk hadiah natal tahun ini." Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Ryeowook terdiam dan menghentikan tawanya begitu saja, "bukankah kau sudah memberiku hadiah couple Shirt kemarin? Apalagi ini? Ah, aku hanya membelikanmu mantel dan juga sebuah console game, yah, meski yang terakhir itu aku terpaksa membelinya. Kau yang memaksaku hingga merengek-rengek. Jadi, aku tak akan memberimu bonus kado natal."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia teringat kembali kelakukannya seminggu sebelum natal, ia merengek, benar-benar merengek dalam artian yang sebenarnya pada Ryeowook untuk membelikannya console game.

"kali ini berbeda. Kau pasti lebih senang menerima kadoku ini daripada kado yang kemarin." Ucap Kyuhyun,. ia memberikan ponselnya ke tangan Ryeowook, membuat namja manis itu mengernyit heran, "kau memberiku ponselmu sebagai kado?" tanyanya bingung.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "tentu saja tidak, silly. Coba kau buka akun bank kita dan cek saldonya."

Meski masih bingung, tanpa bertanya apapun ia mengecek akun bank milik mereka lewat ponsel Kyuhyun, dan tiba-tiba ia memekik, "astaga! Kau mendapat bonus Natal! Oh, Kyuhyun, aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Kau benar-benar sangat baik tidak menghabiskan bonusmu untuk bersennag-senang dengan temanmu. Ah, aku lupa, Changmin sedang wamil ya. Pokoknya, aku benar-benar senang dengan kadomu yang satu ini! Oh, kau yang terbaik, Kyu~" dan Ryeowook memberikan ciumannya di kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu tertawa renyah, ternyata benar kata Heechul hyung, cukup beri pasanganmu saldo tambahan pada rekeningnya, ia akan langsung memujamu. Yah, meski tidak se-ekstrim itu juga, pokoknya hal itu berhasil membuat Ryeowook senang, dan tentunya semakin mencintainya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"jadi?" Ryeowook balik bertanya. Dan mereka kembali tertawa, "kau benar-benar, aish, Mrs. Cho! kau benar sudah siap menjadi istriku ternyata." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun, "aku benar-benar mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. dan tentu saja aku siap menjadi, ah, bukan istri. Apa ya, pokoknya aku siap menjadi pasangan seumur hidupmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium tengkuk Ryeowook lama, menghirup dalam-dalam nafasnya, "haruskan kita kembali tidur? Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum waktu janjian kita dengan eomma."

Ryeowook mengangguk, "tapi bisakah kita tidur disini? Aku merasa ingin tidur disofa." Kyuhyun terkekeh, "agar semakin dekat denganku?" godanya. Ia memeluk tubuh Ryeowook erat dan membuatnya berbaring, dengan posisi namja manis itu diatasnya, ah, setengah menindih dirinya.

"apa tak apa seperti ini? Kau tak akan tersiksa kan? Kau akan tidur dengan nyaman kan?" Tanya Ryeowook saat mereka saling bertatapan. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "bukankan setiap kali kau mengusirku dari kamar, kita selalu berakhir dengan posisi seperti ini?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan, ia meletakkan ponsel Kyuhyun diatas meja dan mematikan TV yang sedari tadi terabaikan, "nah, selamat tidur, Kyu. Sekali lagi, Selamat Natal untukmu, Kyu~" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengecup singkat bibir Ryeowook, "Jaljayo~ Merry Christmas for you too."

.

.

.

 **END**


	14. Super Camp

**Tittle** : Pillow Talk – Super Camp

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KyuWook

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary** :

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **KyuWook**

 **.**

Salah satu kamar di dorm Super Junior yang tengah ditempati dua orang itu kini hening, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara. Kyuhyun tengah duduk dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang, kaca matanya ia pakai, dan ia serius membaca buku kuliahnya yang sudah lama tidak ia sentuh. sedangkan Ryeowook tidur beralaskan pahanya, dengan kedua tangannya focus pada ponsel yang ia mainkan.

Keduanya focus pada kegiatannya masing-masing, sampai Kyuhyun merasakan pergerakan Ryeowook yang cukup menganggunya. Kekasih mungilnya itu tak berhenti menggerakkan kepalanya, bahkan sesekali memekik kecil. Dan saat ia menunduk untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya, ia mendapati rona merah yang menyebar dikedua pipi Ryeowook, bahkan telinganya ikut memerah.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, ia memilih meletakkan buku dan juga kaca matanya diatas meja nakas dan focus pada Ryeowook, "jadi, apa yang kau lihat hingga membuat wajahmu memerah hingga speerti ini?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu membuat Ryeowook tersentak, dengan cepat ia menutup ponselnya, menangkupkannya ke atas dadanya hingga Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Ia tersenyum gugup lalu menggeleng cepat, "tidak. Aku tidak melihat apapun. Dan wajahku tidak memerah!" elaknya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya sangsi, "kau yakin? Bahkan telingamu ikut memerah. Kau melihat yadong ya?"

"tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" Ryeowook segera duduk dan menyembunyikan ponselnya. Ia sedikit mengambil jarak dengan Kyuhyun. "sudah sana! Lanjutkan baca diktat kuliahmu yang setumpuk itu! Kapan kau lulus hah?!" ia sedikit memkik diakhir kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "kau membuatku semakin penarasan, Ryeong. Apa yang kau sembunyikan, hm?" ucapnya sembari mencoba meraih ponsel Ryeowook dibalik punggung namja itu.

Ryeowook menggeleng dan dengan cepat mengelak dari gerakan Kyuhyun, "apaan sih, Kyu. Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Beneran?! Sana sana pergi!"

Tapi Kyuhyun tetap kekeh dan justru menyeringai senang, sudah lama ia tidak mengerjai kekasihnya itu.

Ryeowook yang sudah tahu gelagat Kyuhyun langsung berusaha berdiri dan menjauh dari ranjang mereka, bahkan kalau bisa keluar kamar untuk menutup apapun yang tengah ia buka sebelum kembali kekamar. Tapi sebelum niatan itu ia lakukan, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu mencengkeram lengannya.

"Ya! Kyuhyun! kau benar-benar akan melakukan ini?! Lepaskan Kyu~" Ryeowook mencoba melepas cengkeraman Kyuhyun. tapi bukannya melonggar, Kyuhyun justru mendorong tubuh Ryeowook hingga kini ia telentang dibawahnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat Ryeowook tak berkutik lagi. Tangan Ryeowook ia tahan diatas kepala namja itu, satunya lagi ia cengkeram erat disamping tubuhnya.

"sebenarnya, mengerjaimu, ah bukan, menangkapmu seperti ini tidak terlalu seru. Karena kau sangat lemah sayang~ dan pastinya sangat mudah ditaklukan." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai menyebalkannya. Ryeowook mendengus kesal, "kalau begitu lepaskan!" teriaknya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "tidak bisa seperti itu sayang~" ia merundukkan wajahnya untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Ryeowook, tapi kekasihnya itu segera memalingkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya hanya bisa mendapat kecupan di pipi.

"jadi, kau serius marah niii?" godanya sembari terkekeh senang. Ryeowook hanya diam dan masih memalingkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun tak menanggapinya dan menyatukan kedua tangan ryeowok diatas kepala namja itu dan menahannya dengan salah satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain mencoba mencari ponsel Ryeowook.

"ya ya yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Keluarkan tanganmu!" Ryeowook memekik sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya kasar saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun menyelinap masuk ke dalam kaos yang ia pakai. tangan Kyuhyun yang cukup dingin sangat terasa dikulitnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "mungkin saja kau menyembunyikan ponselmu didalam sana." Jawabnya dengan senyum polos, yang sungguh menipu. Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas, "keluarkan tanganmu! Aku tak mungkin menyembunyikannya disana! dasar pervert!" meski wajahnya memanas dengan perlakukan kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan tangannya, dan dengan sengaja membelai lembut pinggang Ryeowook, membuat kekasihnya itu mengeluh tertahan. Dan sekali lagi ia menyeringai senang mendengarnya.

Namja Cho itu menjilat bibirnya, "jadi, dimana lagi kita cari ponsel kesayanganmu itu, hmm?" ucapnya dengan memandang nakal tubuh Ryeowook. "mungkin didalam celanamu?" ucapnya menggoda.

"tidak! Tidak Kyuhyun, tidak! Astaga!" Ryeowook berteriak cepat dan memejamkan matanya erat. "Kau sangat licik! Ponselku ada dibalik punggungku, aku menindihnya. Jadi singkirkan tubuhmu dariku!" ucapnya kesal. ia memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kekehan yang terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun itu membuat Ryeowook ingin menarik kedua pipi tembem Kyuhyun selebar mungkin, "kau sangat menyebalkan." Gumam Ryeowook. Bukannya menjauh, Kyuhyun justru mengangkat tangan Ryeowook dan membuatnya melingkari lehernya.

Ryeowook tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Kyuhyun. ia juga membiarkan namja itu mengambil ponsel di balik punggungmu. Bahkan ia menarik wajah Kyuhyun dan memberikan sebuah ciuman cukup lama di bibirnya. Juga dikedua pipinya.

"sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu apa yang kau lihat sedari tadi. Pasti fancam saat supercamp kemarinkan? Kkk~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati wajah Ryeowook yang kembali memerah. Ia memperbaiki posisinya hingga ia kini tidur disamping Ryeowook dengan bersangga pada salah satu lengannya. Ia menghadap wajah Ryeowook yang makin memerah ditatap olehnya seperti itu. Tangan Ryeowook sudah tak lagi melingkari lehernya.

"Yesung hyung pasti menanggapi curhatanmu kemarin saat konser KRY di Jakarta." Gumam Kyuhyun. tangannya membelai lembut sisi wajah Ryeowook. Dan namja manis itu menyamankan posisinya lalu mengangguk kecil.

"yah, siapa juga yang menyangka Yesung hyung akan nekat melakukan hal itu. Demi Tuhan! Meskipun itu hanya bercanda tapi, Aduh, apa ekspresiku sangat terlihat? Aku sangat malu, Kyuhyun~ bagaimana jika semua orang tahu bahwa kita menjalin hubungan? Apalagi aku paling payah dalam menyembunyikan emosiku. Pasti kemarin terlihat sekali moodku yang senang."

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mencium lembut pipi kiri Ryeowook, "kau tak melihat ekspresiku? Wajahku benar-benar memerah saat itu. Kita berdua sungguh payah untuk menutupi kebahagiaan kita diatas panggung. Tapi, siapa juga yang bisa bersikap cool jika tiba-tiba mencium kekasihnya diatas panggung, didepan ratusan orang?" jelasnya kemudian.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya panjang, "ini semua karena dirimu! Jika kau tidak memiliki schedule yang penuh sampai-sampai tak sempat menemuiku saat tidak ada konser bersama, aku pasti tidak akan mengeluh pada Yesung hyung. dan Yesung hyung juga tidak akan mengerjai kita seperti itu. Apalagi saat pocky game, kenapa juga kau mengangkat tubuhku? Kita benar-benar terlihat mencurigakan dengan posisi seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah, ia menggulingkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat pinggang Ryeowook, menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut namja manis itu.

"kau yang dengan erat memeluk pinggang dan juga leherku sayang. Sudahlah, biarkan saja kejadian malam itu. Sudah terjadi." Ucap Kyuhyun yang teredam karena wajahnya yang melekat diperutnya.

Ryeowook mengulum senyumnya dan dengan lembut membelai rambut Kyuhyun.

"ya, biarkan saja. sekali-kali memberikan pertunjukkan untuk Kyuwook shipper diluar sana tidak salah. Kkk~" ucap Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan menjawabnya.

"aku senang, akhirnya kau punya waktu luang untuk sekedar bersantai diatas ranjang seperti ini denganmu. Kapan terakhir kali kita berbincang seperti ini? Ah, saat kita menginap dirumah bumonim mu."

Kyuhyun mengnagguk, "ya. Kau membuatku mengingat kejadian malam itu. Eomma benar-benar heboh sekali mendengar kabar lamaranku. Apalagi appa juga ingin cepat cepat bertemu orang tuamu secara resmi. Bahkan aku sendiri belum bertemu dengan bumonimmu." Ucapnya pelan. ia masih mempertahankan posisinya dengan memeluk pinggang Ryeowook.

"memang kapan kau ingin bertemu dengan orang tuaku?" Tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Ryeowook bingung, "memang, apa yang dikatakan mereka saat kau memberitahu tentang hubungan kita yang mulai serius?"

Ryeowook mengangkat kedua bahunya, "mereka hanya bertanya 'kenapa tidak Kyuhyun sendiri yang datang?', begitu. Yasudah, lalu aku kembali ke sini. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk untuk kembali lagi ke Incheon."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, "apa itu artinya mereka akan menerimaku jika aku datang langsung kesana?" tanyanya. Ia menatap tepat ke kedua mata Ryeowook.

Namja manis itu tertawa dan menundukkan tubuhnya, memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang di rambut Kyuhyun, "aku tak tahu Kyuhyun. tapi mungkin appa mulai menyukaimu. Ia mulai mengungkit-ngungkit kemampuanmu di radio star. Eomma juga senang mendengar suaramu di radio. Kurasa mereka akan dengan mudah memberimu restu untuk menikahiku."

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum dan menggeser tidurnya hingga kini berhadapan dengan wajah Ryeowook, "kita akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menemui orang tuamu. Tapi mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat ini." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengangguk, "ya. Jadwal kita tidak memunginkan untuk kesana. Yah, sebelum wamil mungkin."

"baiklah. Kita sudahi dulu percakapan mengenai orangtuamu. Sekarang kita tidur, aku sangat lelah."

"tunggu Kyuhyun, apa kau sudah aku ceritakan tentang temanku dari Incheon yang tahu hubungan kita?" Tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yang sudah memeluk tubuhnya kembali memberi jarak, "belum. Memang kenapa?"

"astaga! Dia berteriak di telepon saat menghubungiku kemarin. Dia benar-benar histeris saat menceritakan mengenai kejadian di super camp kemarin yang ia lihat fancamnya. Aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana reaksi shipper yang lain. Hehehehe~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium singkat bibir Ryeowook, "mereka pasti tak beda jauh. Sudahlah, lagipula kita juga tetap harus menghargai fans lain yang tidak nyaman dengan fan service yang ekstrim seperti itu. Aku juga sebenarnya tak ikhlas membagikan wajah bersemu milikmu saat kucium pada seluruh dunia."

Ryeowook memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun, "apaan sih~?!" gumamnya manja. Kyuhyun terkekeh dan kembali memeluk erat tubuh Ryeowook dan menepuk punggungnya.

"sudah, ayo tidur Ryeonggu~"

"ne~ jaljayo Kyukyu~"

"hmm.."

.

.

.

 **END**

FOR THE GODNESS SAKE!

Momen di super camp kemaren asdfghjkl! Aku sampe guling-guling, teriak-teriak di kasur liat fancamnya. Ya ampun~ Mereka mau niat coming out apa gimana sih?! Pokoknya momen itu priceless banget! Jiwa kyuwook shipper ku meronta-ronta, luber kemana-mana.

Eh, abaikan.

Pokoknya the best moment ever! Special new year gift from KyuWook!

Sudahlah, pasti kalian juga sama kan reaksinya? Hahahahaha, dan akhirnya bisa update. Kkkk~ terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca lagi. Dan reviewnya~ hehehehehe


	15. GDA

**Tittle** : Pillow Talk – Golden Disk Award

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KyuWook

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary** :

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **KyuWook**

 **.**

Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki dorm dengan senyum yang masih merekah. Salah satu tangannya membawa tas yang biasa ia bawa, tangannya yang lain membawa sebuah tropi kemenangannya malam ini. Ya, tropi dari penghargaan yang cukup bergengsi atas kemenangannya untuk 'At Gwanghwamun' dan 'A Million Pieces'. Ia sangat senang, tentu saja!

"Hi sayang!" sapanya riang saat membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook dan mendapati kekasihnya itu tengah duduk bersandar di atas ranjang. Ia segera meletakkan tas dan juga tropinya diatas meja dan berjalan menghampiri ranjang Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tertawa dan segera berdiri, ia berjalan ke ujung ranjang dan dengan tiba-tiba melompat kearah Kyuhyun, membuatnya kini berada digendongan namja Cho itu, "Selamat atas penghargaanya, Kyu~" dan ia mengecup cepat bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. Ia memutar tubuh keduanya, membuat tawa Ryeowook kembali berderai, memenuhi kamar sederhana itu. Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya disekitar bahu Kyuhyun, kakinya sudah jatuh, tidak lagi melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun, tapi masih melayang akibat putaran namja itu.

Ryeowook memukul bahu Kyuhyun cepat, "ya ya ya! Sudah, turunkan aku, Kyu! Aku mulai pusing! Hahahah~"

Kyuhyun menurutinya dan membanting tubuh Ryeowook kembali ke atas ranjang, diikuti oleh tubuhnya. Mereka berbaring bersisian, telentang memandang langit-langit kamar.

"aku sangat bahagia."

Ryeowook tertawa pelan, "aku tahu~"

Tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bergerak heboh dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ia memeluk tubuh Ryeowook. Benar-benar erat seakan ingin meremukkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu dalam rengkuhannya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! aku tak bisa bernafas!" Ryeowook menggeliat, berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan meremukkan milik Kyuhyun. tapi Kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming dan masih mempertahankan posisinya.

Sadar akan perbedaan postur tubuh dan kekuatan yang jauh dibawah Kyuhyun, Ryeowook hanya menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia membiarkan kekasihnya itu mempertahankan posisi seperti ini, bahkan ia balas memeluk punggung Kyuhyun sebisanya. Namja Cho itu bergerak perlahan, semakin menyusupkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tiba-tiba tertawa, "ya! Jangan menangis, chagi~" ucapnya sembari menepuk punggung Kyuhyun. ia bisa merasakan air mata Kyuhyun membasahi lehernya. Ryeowook tersenyum lembut dan mencium lama rambut Kyuhyun, memejamkan matanya nyaman menghirup sisa aroma shampoo dari rambut kekasihnya.

"aku sangat bahagia." Gumam Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya diam, ia lebih memilih mengeratkan pelukannya di punggung Kyuhyun, kembali membelai lembut lengan kekasihnya.

Setelah keadaan hening beberapa saat, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk sedikit menjauh, memberi jarak antara tubuh keduanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan mendapati Ryeowook yang juga tengah memandangnya. Mereka bertukar senyum sebelum tangan Ryeowook terangkat untuk menangkup salah satu pipinya, "aku sangat bangga padamu, Kyu." Gumamnya lembut.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyatukan kedua kening mereka, "terima kasih." Gumamnya pelan. Ryeowook melebarkan senyumnya, lalu memejamkan matanya nyaman. Nafas hangat Kyuhyun yang menerpa wajahnya justru membuat ketenangan sendiri untuknya. Ia merasa sangat bangga dengan kekasihnya.

"semuanya karenamu. Kau berjasa sangat besar bagi kesuksesan album solo ku." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Ia mencium lembut ujung hidung Ryeowook, membuat namja manis dibawahnya itu membuka matanya.

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, "aku tidak melakukan apapun. Semua karena kerja keras dan usahamu, sayang." Ucapnya yakin. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Ryeowook, memberikan ciumannya disana, dengan sesekali menggigitnya pelan.

Tawa Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menyudahi acara ciumannya. Ia sedikit memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya, hingga kini ia benar-benar berada diatas tubuh Ryeowook dengan menyangga pada kedua sikunya. Ia sedikit menindih sebagian tubuh Ryeowook, dan kekasih manisnya itu terlihat tidak keberatan.

"kau tahu, istri dari presiden amerika, Michelle Obama pernah berkata, bahwa jika Obama tidak menikahinya, ia tidak akan dapat berdiri sebagai Presiden Amerika ke 44. Karena jika Michelle menikahi pria lain, ia yakin pria itu juga dapat menjadi Presiden. Kau tahu apa artinya?"

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "aku tak tahu maksudmu menceritakan hal itu padaku." Ucapnya jujur. Ia memandang aneh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Decakan terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun, ia memilih untuk menunduk dan menggigit gemas bibir Ryeowook, "artinya, 'Behind a successful man, there is a great woman'." Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga kiri Ryeowook. Pipi Ryeowook memerah dengan cepat menyadari arti yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"aku bukan wanita." Ucapnya protes. Ia memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun, meski wajahnya tidak kehilangan rona merahnya. Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengecup telinga Ryeowook sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya, ia menyeringai melihat wajah merona milik kekasihnya.

"I'll correct that. I mean, behind a successful man, there is another great man."

Dan Ryeowook sontak tertawa mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun, "That sounds ridiculous." Ucapnya geli. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "akan kuubah lagi, 'behind a successful Kyuhyun, there is a great, wonderful Ryeowook'."

Keadaan menjadi hening, kedua namja itu saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kyuhyun mendapati wajah Ryeowook yang memerah, bahkan sampai telinganya ikut merah. Dan ia tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Tangan Ryeowook perlahan terangkat dan melingkari leher Kyuhyun, ia sedikit menarik tubuh Kyuhyun kearahnya, dan dengan cepat menyatukan bibir keduanya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, kaget atas gerakan tiba-tiba Ryeowook. Tapi saat memandang wajah Ryeowook yang tengah memejamkan matanya nyaman, ia lebih memilih merilekskan tubuhnya dan ikut menikmati ciuman mereka. Ia mengulum lembut bibir Ryeowook, bergantian antara bibir atas dan bawahnya. Ryeowook membalas dengan perlakuan yang sama, menghasilkan ciuman yang benar-benar lembut dan mengirimkan getaran nyaman ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Mereka mempertahankan ciuman itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama, terkadang keduanya hanya diam, menempelkan bibir mereka tanpa menggerakknya dan saling memandang. Lalu detik selanjutnya mereka sudah kembali saling memagut, memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun yang pertama menjauhkan wajahnya, membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Bibir Ryeowook terlihat lebih merah dan sedikit bengkak, dengan pipinya yang merona cantik. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal, meski tidak terengah parah. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan memberikan kecupan ringan di kedua mata Ryeowook.

"ah iya, aku lupa mengatakannya. Selamat untuk debut solomu." Ucap Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tertawa, "aku belum debut solo, sayang. Albumnya belum release, kau tahu itu." Balasnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang memberimu selamat." Jawabnya. Ryeowook memajukan bibir bawahnya, memberikan tatapan bersalah ke arah Kyuhyun, "maaf Kyu, tapi kau bukan orang pertama yang memberiku selamat. Sudah ada beberapa orang yang mengucapkan selamat untukku. Bagian produksi dan yah, lainnya."

Helaan nafas kecewa terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun, "aku terlambat lagi. Maafkan aku, Ryeong~"

Ryeowook terkekeh, lalu menggeleng, "aku juga tidak mengharapkan ucapan selamat darimu. Just you still beside me, always support me is enough, for now."

Kyuhyun mengerling, "sejak kapan kau pandai menggombal seperti ini sayang?" tanyanya geli. Ryeowook balas tertawa dan lagi-lagi menggeleng, "aku tidak menggombal Kyu. Aku bicara serius disini."

"baiklah, baiklah. Ini sudah dini hari, lihat, sudah jam 2. Ayo kita tidur!"

Ryeowook mengangguk, "baiklah." Jawabnya singkat. Ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, meminta namja itu menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun hanya menurut dan kini duduk diujung ranjang, dengan Ryeowook yang juga duduk disampingnya.

"kapan albummu keluar?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari berjalan menuju lemari pakaian diujung ruangan. Ia melepas kemeja dan celana panjangnya, mengganti dengan pakaian rumah yang lebih nyaman.

Ryeowook sedikit merapikan ranjang miliknya, sebelum menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menunggu jawaban darinya, "tanggal 28. Kau tak tahu?"

"aku tahu. Aku sudah mendengarnya. Aku hanya lupa." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipisnya. Ia segera berjalan ke arah ranjang disisi lain kamar Ryeowook dan membaringkan tubuhnya nyaman, "hah~ Nyamannya~" desahnya lega.

Ryeowook tertawa dan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, ia berbaring dengan berbantal lengan Kyuhyun dan memeluk erat pinggang namja itu, "sudah lama aku tidak tidur memelukmu." Gumamnya pelan. Kyuhyun mencium rambut Ryeowook, "benarkah?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, "ya. Rasanya terakhir kali minggu lalu kita seperti ini. Kita terlalu lelah dan hanya berbaring asal lalu tiba-tiba sudah terlelap. Yah, jadwalmu dan jadwalku cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Jelasnya kemudian.

"baiklah, karena sekarang kau sudah memelukku, kita harus segera tidur."

"eung, jaljayo, Kyu~"

"Neodo, jaljayo~"

.

.

.

 **END**

Aloha~ lama tak jumpa~ hehehehe

Sedang dalam mood high banget! Karena apa?! Tentu saja karena Kyuhyun ama Super junior dapet trophy kemarin pas GDA~ Horay! They deserve it!

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview fic ini~ maaf jika mengecewakan dan semakin jarang update, hihi

Dan ayo support album solo uri Ryeowook!


	16. The Little Prince

**Tittle** : Pillow Talk – The Little Prince

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KyuWook

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary** :

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **KyuWook**

 **.**

Suara isak tangis adalah hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh telinga Kyuhyun begitu ia membuka pintu dorm. Dan ia justru tersenyum kecil, menyadari milik siapa isakan tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih mungilnya yang sangat manis itu. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menganggu kekasihnya itu dengan masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Ia mengganti baju dan menghapus sisa make up diwajahnya sebelum membuka pelan pintu kamar Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat bersitatap dengan mata sembab Ryeowook. Ia menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Ryeowook, "sudah selesai menangisnya?" tanyanya begitu duduk diujung ranjang.

Ryeowook menggeleng, ia mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun mendekat dengan tangannya. Kyuhyun terkekeh dan dengan cepat mendekat ke arah kekasihnya itu untuk merengkuhnya dalam pelukan kedua lengannya, "kau memang sangat cengeng."

"katakan sendiri pada dirimu yang juga menangis saat debut solomu." Jawab Ryeowook lirih. Ia melesakkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke dada Kyuhyun, dengan kedua lengannya yang melingkar erat di pinggang kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook hingga kini duduk diatas pangkuannya. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia mendesah lega begitu posisinya sudah terasa nyaman. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap lembut punggung Ryeowook yang masih bergetar karena namja itu yang belum berhenti menangis. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, menempelkan hidungnya pada rambut Ryeowook dan menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi yang sama. "aku belum berhenti berdebar kencang. Kau bisa merasakannya? Astaga Kyuhyun, aku sangat excited!" jawab Ryeowook. Suaranya sedikit teredam karena pelukan mereka.

Kekehan Kyuhyun terdengar sangat menenangkan bagi Ryeowook sekarang. Apalagi usapan lembut dipunggungnya sangat membantu. Ia cukup khawatir dengan respon fans mengenai album solonya. Hah~ bahkan ia sudah sejak semalam men-stalk twitternya sendiri, mencoba mengetahui bagaimana tanggapan fans mengenai lagunya. Jika Kyuhyun tidak mengingatkannya tentang recording untuk M!Countdown dan memeluknya erat sepanjang malam, ia mungkin saja tidak bisa tidur.

Dan melihat betapa banyak teman, hoobae, sunbae, bahkan member super junior yang mendukungnya, ditambah jutaan fans yang setia berdiri untuknya diluar sana membuat rasa khawatirnya semakin bertambah. Ia memang sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada semua orang yang telah mendukungnya, terkhusus seluruh ELF, Ryeosomnia yang tak berhenti memberi semangat. Tapi justru ia takut jika ekspektasi mereka tidak sesuai dengan yang ia berikan. Ia takut mengecewakan semua orang.

Ryeowook menggeliat dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, mencoba memberi jarak antara mereka. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan kerutan di keningnya, "Kyu, aku melakukannya dengan baik kan? Aku tidak mengecewakan kan? Tidak ada yang salah kan? Aku – "

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya ke atas bibir Ryeowook. Menghentikan apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh namja manis itu. Ia segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan memandang tepat ke kedua mata Ryeowook yang masih memerah, meski sudah tidak lagi mengeluarkan air mata.

Ia tersenyum lebar, "neo jarhaesseo, jarhaettda. You did well, baby." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari memberi kecupan ringan di seluruh wajah Ryeowook. Suara tawa Ryeowook terdengar begitu lepas, dan ia menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya untuk membuatnya berhenti menciumi wajahnya dan hanya berdiam dibibirnya. Ia mengulum lembut bibir Kyuhyun, menikmati sensasi menggelitik di perutnya saat bibir keduanya bergerak seirama.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya, dan ia mengeratkan tautan tangannya di balik punggung Ryeowook, membuat tubuh mereka semakin erat berpelukan. Ia juga mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan melibatkan lidahnya. Mereka mempertahankan ciuman itu beberapa saat sebelum Ryeowook mendorong dada Kyuhyun menjauh.

"aku sangat bahagia, Kyuhyun." Ucap Ryeowook. Ia berbinar memandang mata Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lebar mendengar nada senang dalam suara Ryeowook.

"aku juga ikut bahagia, sayang~ Tapi rasa bahagiamu terkadang menyusahkanku." Balas Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya, "kenapa? Bagiamana bisa?" tanyanya bingung.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "yah, seperti semalam. Betapa susahnya membuat dirimu memejamkan mata dan tidur. Padahal sudah sangat larut dan kau masih setia dengan ponselmu didepan mata. Melihat peringkat apalah itu dari lagu solomu. Kau memiliki energi berlebih jika sedang senang."

Ryeowook terkekeh geli, lengannya yang kini melingkar nyaman di leher Kyuhyun mulai bermain dengan rambut Kyuhyun di bagian tengkuknya.

"aku tak mengecewakanmu kan, Kyu?" pertanyaan itu lagi. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan itu, "sudah kukatakan Ryeonggu. Kau melakukannya dengan baik, sungguh! Dan aku sangat bangga padamu. Kau tak pernah mengecewakanku."

"meski aku tak mendapat peringkat pertama?"

"iya sayang~"

"ataupun aku tak mendapat penghargaan apapun untuk album soloku?"

"aku tetap bangga padamu."

"benarkah?"

"ya, karena kau memang tak pernah mengecewakanku, tak pernah mengewakan kita, para fansmu."

Ryeowook tertawa, "sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun menjadi fans dari Kim Ryeowook?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "kau lupa? Dulu~ sekali, saat awal kita debut ber-13, aku pernah berkata bahwa aku sangat menyukai suaramu. Dan sejak pertama kali aku mendengar suaramu aku sudah menjadi fansmu. Kau tak sadar?"

"aku menyadarinya, ya aku menyadarinya. Haha~ kau sangat bisa membuat perasaanku menjadi tenang, Kyu." Balas Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan sekali lagi mencium bibir Ryeowook.

"kau tahu, bibirmu yang bengkak dan hidungnya yang memerah lucu membuatku ingin memakanmu sekarang." Gumam Kyuhyun rendah, ia menggigit gemas ujung hidung Ryeowook. Namja manis itu memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun, "kau berjanji tidak akan bercinta denganku sampai masa promosi album soloku selesai. Kau sendiri yang berjanji."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, "sekarang aku menyesal pernah menjanjikan hal itu." Dan kalimat itu mengundang tawa renyah Ryeowook.

"sepertinya kita harus mulai berbaring. Sudah lewat jam 1, nanti kau masih ada schedule." Saran Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangguk dan mulai turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun untuk berbaring, diikuti oleh tubuh Kyuhyun yang juga ikut tidur disampingnya. Ryeowook kembali melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Kyuhyun dan menjadikan lengan kekasihnya itu bantal untuknya. Wajahnya ia tempelkan pada dada Kyuhyun, hingga ia bisa mendengar detak jantung dengan ritme konstan milik kekasihnya, mengirimkan getaran nyaman didadanya, seakan ikut menenangkan perasaannya.

"bagaimana perasaanmu tadi saat melakukan recording untuk M!Countdown?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang bebas, yang tidak dijadikan bantal oleh Ryeowook, mengusap lembut lengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeliat nyaman, "aku cukup gugup awalnya. Bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya aku bernyanyi seorang diri untuk sebuah program musik sebagai solo. Huh~ aku bukan hanya membawa nama 'Kim Ryeowook', tapi juga sebagai main vocal super junior. Kau pasti tahu perasaanku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "ya, aku tahu. Tentu saja."

"ngomong-ngomong, radio star kemarin hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Aku sangat senang saat menontonnya." Ucap Ryeowook, ia sedikit terkikik geli mengingat episode dimana ia menjadi salah satu bintang tamunya. "apalagi saat kita kembali berduet, Ryeonamic Kyuo~ apa itu~~~ hahahaha~"

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa, "sepertinya kau masih dendam mengenai Kyu-Line dan juga saat aku membawa mereka kesini malam itu. Kau benar-benar membahasnya secara blak-blakan kemarin."

"tentu saja! Kau tentu masih ingat bagaimana aku marah padamu berhari-hari. Aku benar-benar kesal asal tahu saja." Jawab Ryeowook ketus. Kyuhyun terkekeh, "iya sayang, iya. Aku ingat kok. Maaf ya~"

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil, "tentu saja aku maafkan. Lagipula aku juga sudah menemukan penggantinya. Awas saja jika kau protes karena aku lebih sering jalan dengan Ryeo-Line." Ancamnya kemudian. Kyuhyun menyernyit tak suka, "hey! Jangan begitu dong, beib~ kau jika sudah sibuk dengan hoobaedeul kesayanganmu itu benar-benar melupakanku~"

"kau juga melakukan hal yang sama jika bersama Kyu Line! Kau melupakanku!"

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa, "tapi, kenapa Hyungshik tidak masuk Ryeo-Line? Kupikir dia akan menjadi kandidat pertama anggota Ryeo-Line." Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Ryeowook mengangguk, "sebenarnya aku berencana memasukkannya dalam Ryeo-Line. Tapi ia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak sempat bertemu dengannya untuk membicarakan hal ini. Kkk~ tapi tenang saja, ia tetap memiliki hubungan special denganku."

Kyuhyun menggeram kecal, "awas saja jika ia membuatku cemburu lagi! Aku benar-benar akan melarangmu bertemu dengannya."

Ryeowook berdecak sebal, "dasar! Kau seperti anak kecil saja.", "biarkan saja." Cibir Kyuhyun kesal.

"tapi Ryeonggu ya, kirasa kita tidak perlu mengatakan pada public bahwa kita memang berhubungan secara real."

"kenapa?"

"karena kau sudah mengungkapkan semuanya~"

Ryeowook mengernyit bingung, "mengungkap apanya? Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"sayang~ kau benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu dengan baik. Kau mengatakan dengan bangga mengenai tweet ku semalam. Tapi kau tidak mengungkit yang lain, kau benar-benar membuat setiap yang kulakukan spesial."

Rona merah menjalar dikedua pipi Ryeowook, "karena kau memang spesial. Tentu saja aku juga memperlakukanmu dengan spesial." Jawabnya lirih. Kyuhyun tertawa dan mencium kepala Ryeowook, "aku sangat mencintaimu." Gumamnya kemudian. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk kecil, wajahnya benar-benar memerah sekarang.

"sekarang kita tidur ya?"

"Tunggu Kyu! Kau tidak membohongiku kan? Lagu ku bagus kan? aku tidak mengecewakan kan?"

"tidak sayang~ kau luar biasa. Suaramu sangat indah, baby~ percaya padaku, kau tidak mengecewakan. Semua hyungdeul bangga padamu, aku juga. Kau akan baik-baik saja dengan album solomu. Dan seperti kubilang, kau tak perlu memikirkan chart maupun memenangkan posisi pertama. Bukankah Leeteuk hyung pernah bilang untuk mulai menikmati apa yang kita lakukan? Kau sangat cinta bernyanyi, jadi menyanyilah dengan bangga. Kau sangat sempurna. Jadi, berhentilah mengkhawatirkan hal-hal sepele seperti ini."

Ryeowook mengangguk, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, "gomawo, Kyu. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kyuhyun ah.."

"aku juga sayang, aku juga mencintaimu."

"eung ..."

"jaljayo, Ryeonggu. Lagumu sangat indah."

"eum, gomawo, Kyukyu. Neodo jaljayo~"

.

.

.

 **END**

Walla~ Akhirnya~ aku sampai terharu akhirnya Ryeowook oppa debut solo! Apalagi ditambah radio star~ aduh~ lengkap sudah kebahagian hamba ini~

Maaf ya, utuk radio star dan juga debut our Little Prince aku jadikan satu. Karena sepertinya keduanya related, hehehehehe~ semoga menghibur~ dan terima kasih atas reviewsnya di chap kemaren.

Ah ya, FF ini sepertinya dibuat karena saya teringat akan review dari **Guest,** yang mengingatkan untuk membuat drabble saat album Ryeowook keluar. Sudah saya buatkan kan, sayang? Kkk~ semoga tidak mengecewakan ya~

Selamat menikmati suara Ryeowook yang sangat cetar membahana di lagu solonya~


	17. Kyu's Birthday feat Henry

**Tittle** : Pillow Talk – Special Kyu's Birthday feat Henry

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KyuWook

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary** :

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **KyuWook**

 **.**

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan lalu menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap dengan suara dengkuran yang yah, cukup – sangat – keras. Ia dengan sangat berhati-hati melepas lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Ia mengecup singkat pipi Kyuhyun sebelum turun dari ranjang, masih berusaha tidak meninggalkan suara apapun.

Namja manis itu langsung keluar dari kamar, tanpa menutup rapat lagi pintunya. Lampu ruang tengah tidak ia nyalkan dan ia sedikit berlari menuju dapur.

"Henry ya~" ia hampir saja berteriak jika tidak ingat ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan ada Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. Henry yang tengah membelakanginya segera berbalik, memberikan sebuah pelukan singkat, "Hi, hyung~ Jadi malam ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat, "tentu saja! kau sudah membeli kuenya kan?" tanyanya. Henry mengangguk, "aku sudah membelinya. Tapi aku lupa untuk membeli lilinnya. Aduh, bagaimana ini hyung?!"

"tak apa, tak pakai lilin juga tak berpengaruh. Lalu, apa yang kau bawa itu? Kau memberi Kyuhyun bouquet bunga?"

"ini bukan bouquet bunga hyung! idiiihh~ ngapain juga ngasih bunga."

Ryeowook tertawa, "iya, iya. Ayok, sekarang kita bersiap." Ucapnya saat melihat jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.10.

"ah, aku menemukan ini hyung! pakai ini saja!" tiba-tiba Henry menggenggam sebatang lilin yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. Ryeowook tertawa, "baiklah, pakai itu saja. aku akan membawa kuenya, kau bawa lilin juga bouquet mu, oke?"

Henry mengangguk setuju, dan mereka mulai berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook membuka pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat itu dengan sedikit tendangan pelan dari kakinya, dan terlihat sosok Kyuhyun yang tidak berubah sama sekali dari posisinya semula.

"wah! Suara mendengkur Kyuhyun hyung belum berubah. Aku sangat salut padamu hyung bisa tidur sekamar, bahkan seranjang dengan suara dengkuran sehebat ini." Komentar Henry begitu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Ryeowook tertawa pelan, "yah, aku sudah terbiasa. Lagipula kau tidak akan mendengar dengkurannya lagi jika sudah tidur."

"hyung, jangan lupa foto! Kau harus memfotoku!" ucap Henry tiba-tiba. Ryeowook mengangguk dan mendekat ke arah ranjang Kyuhyun. ia meletakkan kuenya diatas meja nakas, dan naik ke atas ranjang dengan sangat berhati-hati.

"aku akan memakaikan penutup mata pada Kyuhyun. wajahnya sangat jelek sekarang, aku kasihan pada fansnya jika akan kau upload di sns." ucap Ryeowook sembari bergerak memakaikan penutup mata di wajah Kyuhyun. ia tak takut akan membangunkan kekaishnya itu, Kyuhyun yang tidur sangat susah dibangunkan, apalagi jika hanya diganggu seperti ini.

Henry tertawa pelan, dan mulai menyalakan lilin yang ia bawa, "cepat hyung! ambil fotonya sekarang!" pinta Henry. Ryeowook segera mengambil ponselnya, ia tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa foto Henry, Kyuhyun, dan juga dirinya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan ganti mengambil kue Kyuhyun. ia menarik penutup mata Kyuhyun dengan salah satu tangannya dan menepuk pelan pipinya. Henry tak mau diam, ia juga menepuk, tidak, lebih tepatnya memukul pantat Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras.

Suara erangan dari bibir Kyuhyun diikuti dengan matanya yang dengan malas terbuka.

"Saengil Chukkae, Kyuhyun ah~"

"Saengil Chukkae, Kyu Hyung~"

"saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida, saranghaneun Kyuhyunie~ Saengil chukka hamnida~"

Kyuhyun tertawa dengan mata yang mengerjap cepat, masih berusaha mebiasakan diri. Ia menatap Henry, lalu Ryeowook.

"ah, gomawo~ Kalian sungguh perhatian." Ucap Kyuhyun. ia bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya, bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengernyit saat melihat apa yang dibawa Henry, "apa ini?" tanyanya.

Henry menyengir lebar, "ayo tiup lilinnya dulu hyung! ppalli, ppalli!" Ryeowook mengangguk cepat, "ayo tiup lilinnya, Kyu!"

Meski dengan kerutan di keningnya, ia tetap meniup lilin di tangan Henry.

"tunggu dulu! Sebutkan dulu permohonanmu!" potong Ryeowook cepat. Kyuhyun mengernyit, "haruskah? Aku sudah dewasa, kurasa – "

"Tidak Kyuhyun, kau tetap harus meminta permohonanmu sebelum meniup lilin ulang tahun." Balas Ryeowook. "bahkan ini hanya lilin biasa, bukan lilin ulang tahun."

Ryeowook menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun, "tetap meminta permohonan dulu!"

"sudahlah, Kyu hyung. tinggal menutup mata beberapa detik dan mengucap permohonan apa susahnya sih?!" ucap Henry menengahi. Ryeowook mengangguk cepat setuju.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah dan memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum meniup lilin ditangan Henry. Ryeowook bertepuk tangan begitu lilinnya padam.

"Okay! Ini hadiah dariku." Henry mengulurkan bouquet yang sedari tadi ia bawa, dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Kyuhyun, "Gomawo, Henry ya." Ia memberikan sebuah pelukan singkat untuk Henry.

Tiba-tiba Henry menegakkan tubuhnya, sedikit menjauh dari ranjang, "karena ini sudah hampir dini hari, dan besok pagi aku ada schedule, aku akan tidur."

"Tunggu, Henry ya! Kau tidak akan memakan kuenya bersama?" Tanya Ryeowook. Henry menggeleng, "sisakan saja satu atau dua potong, atau setengah untukku. Hahaha~ Akan kumakan besok, ah, nanti pagi."

"baiklah, tidur yang nyenyak Henry ya~ Gomawo untuk surprisenya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya. Henry tertawa sembari menunjukkan ibu jarinya, "tentu saja. ah, ya, jika ingin melakukan apapun di atas ranjang, jangan terlalu keras, oke?"

Dan setelah itu Henry segera berlari keluar dan menutup pintu kamar sebelum mendengar teriakan melengking dari high pitch Ryeowook.

"yah! Dasar bocah nakal?!" teriak ryewoook, meski tdiak sekencang biasanya. Karena wajahnya sudah terlanjur memerah menyadari maksud dari perkataan Henry.

"memang kita akan melakukan apa diatas ranjang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada polos yang ia buat-buat. Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas, "kita tidak akan melakukan apapun di atas ranjang!"

Kyuhyun tertawa senang karena berhasil membuat kekasihnya itu kesal, "baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja kuenya? Sepertinya enak."

Ryeowook tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menempatkan dirinya duduk disamping Kyuhyun dengan memangku kue yang tadi ia bawa. Tapi Kyuhyun justru mengangkat tubuhnya hingga kini duduk diatas pangkuannya dengan posisi menyamping.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan semburat merah yang makin terlihat. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan mencium sisi kepala Ryeowook.

"aku mencintaimu."

Ryeowook tersentak kaget, "Y – Yah! Apa-apaan dengan kalimat cinta tiba-tiba seperti itu, hah?!"

"I do love you crazy, uh do you?"

Ryeowook tertawa, "apa maksudmu bertanya dengan rap berantakan yang kau tiru dari lirik rap monster hah? Dan darimana kau tahu Rapmon BTS?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "I just know him. So, do you?"

"I do. I do love you crazily too."

.

.

.

 **END**

Karena ini episode special, jadi ini bukan pillow talk ya. Jadi malam Kyuhyun ulang tahun, yang terinspirasi dari tweet yang di post ama tuh manusia gembul dimana terlihat Henry yang sedang membawa lilin dan juga bouquet. dan foto itu bukan selca, jadi, ada yang memfotokan kan? Anggap saja itu Ryeowook! Hahaha, delusi saya berkembang dengan baik!

Maaf karena ini pendek, wkwkwkw. Karena ini KyuWook feat Henry, dan sebagai Kyu's Birthday part 1. Akan ada part 2 yang full KyuWook, kalau bisa saya post besok. Hehehhe Gomawo karena telah menyempatkan untuk membaca~


	18. Kyu's Birthday

**Tittle** : Pillow Talk – Special Kyu's Birthday

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KyuWook

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary** :

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **KyuWook**

 **.**

Ryeowook menutup pintu kamar setelah menyimpan sisa kue ulang tahun Kyuhyun di dalam lemari es. Ditangannya terdapat segelas coklat hangat yang ia sempatkan buat, sebagai penghangat di musim dingin yang sedang menuju akhir. ia tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali berbaring sembari memainkan ponsel, eh, itu ponselnya kan?

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?" Tanya Ryeowook. Ia segera mendekat ke arah ranjang dan melompat naik setelah meletakkan coklatnya di atas meja. Namja manis itu ikut berbaring dan bersandar pada dada Kyuhyun, ikut melihat layar ponselnya yang tengah dimainkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun tertawaa, "aku sedang melihat ucapan fans padaku melalui twitter. Lihat! Bahkan hashtag yang dibuat mereka menjadi trending topic." Jelasnya antusias. Ryeowook ikut tertawa, ia makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, bahkan kaki mereka saling membelit satu sama lain.

Ryeowook bergidik pelan, "dingin sekali." Gumamnya lirih. Ia menaikkan selimut hingga mencapai dagunya. Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook sekilas sebelum melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pundak Ryeowook, hingga kini hanya satu tangannya yang memegang ponsel.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat dipipi Kyuhyun, "Gomawo, Kyu~" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan balas mencium sisi kepala ryewoook.

"astaga! Mereka sangat lucu. Sepertinya kepopuleranku masih bertahan sampai sekarang." Komentar Kyuhyun lagi. Ryeowook hanya tertawa melanjutkan membaca ucapan dari fans untuk kekasihnya. tidak hanya fans dari korea, bahkan dari seluruh dunia rela untuk menyamakan waktu korea untuk membuat hashtag agar menjadi trending topic.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook tertawa saat melihat sebuah foto yang ikut dipost beserta ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Kyuhyun, "aku juga masih menyimpan satu fotomu saat rambutmu berwarna pirang. Kau bilang sangat membenci rambutmu yang seperti itu. Saat album apa ini?"

"Don't don? Ya, Don't don. Aku memang tak suka mengganti warna rambutku dengan warna seterang itu. Tapi disitu kau sangat cantik."

Ryeowook memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun, "aku tidak cantik. Konsep saat album itu dark, thrilling, bukan sexy, apalagi flower boy. Seharusnya kau bilang bahwa aku terlihat keren dan manly. Bukan cantik!" ucapnya kesal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "iya sayang, iya. Konsepnya memang dark begitu, tapi kau terlihat yah, sangat mempesona dengan rambut yang sedikit panjang. Ah, aku masih ingat betapa Heechul hyung mencintai konsep album itu."

Ryeowook mengangguk, "ya, ya. Dan ini. Astaga! Itu foto pre-debut mu! Hahaha, apakah konsep perayaan ulang tahunmu tahun ini flashback perjalanan karirmu? Mereka tak berhenti mengupload fotomu dari tahun ke tahun." Komentar Ryeowook memperlihatkan TL twitter kekasihnya itu.

"lihat ini! Uh, aku terlihat sangat gendut disini. Swing! Ah, aku menyesal tidak diet saat mendekati comeback." Keluh Kyuhyun saat melihat fotonya dengan ksotum album Swing. Ryeowook tertawa renyah, "lihat perutmu! Hahahaha~ kau terasa sangat hangat untuk dipeluk waktu itu."

"tapi sekarang aku sudah lebih kurus kan? Aku sudah mengikuti dietmu dengan benar." Balas Kyuhyun. Ryeowook justru mengerucutkan bibirya, "apa kau ingat? Saat di radio star kemarin hyungnim bilang kalau aku gendutan. Memang aku gendutan ya?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "kau tidak gendutan sayang, kau tidak gendut. Tapi memang kau pernah lebih kurus dari ini."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir Ryeowook, "aku takut jika diet yang lebih ketat lagi membuatku lemas disaat debut soloku. Pasti terlihat sangat buruk. Tapi aku tidak gendut kan?" tanyanya lagi, ia memandang penuh harap pada Kyuhyun.

Namja Cho itu menggeleng dan mencium gemas pipi Ryeowook, "kau tidak gendut sayang." Ucapnya pelan. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya panjang, "baiklah. Awas jika kau mengejekku gendut! Lihat perutmu sendiri!" ia mencubit gemass perut Kyuhyun, membuat kekasihnya itu meringis.

"iya, iya. Aku tak akan mengejekmu soal berat badan lagi."

Ryeowook tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan layar ponselnya. Jari Kyuhyun mulai meng-scroll setiap tweet yang berisi ucapan selamat untuknya. Dan Ryeowook sesekali membaca keras saat dirasa menemukan sebuah kalimat yang menarik.

"besok aku akan ke café eomma." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ryeowook menoleh, memandang Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"lalu?"

"kau tak ingin ikut? Eomma bilang akan merayakan ulang tahunku disana, bersama appa dan Ahra noona."

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, "itu acara keluarga, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "kau bagian dari keluarga." Jawabnya tegas. Ryeowook mengangguk, ia sedang tak ingin bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun malam ini, masalah mengenai ini tak ingin ia bicarakan di malam ulang tahun kekasih tercintanya.

"oke, aku memang bagian dari keluarga. Tapi kau tahukan? Café selalu ramai dengan kedatangan para fans, aku tak ingin ada rumor tak menyenangkan jika aku ikut datang bersamamu disaat keluargamu mengadakan perayaan sederhana untuk ulang tahunmu."

Helaan nafas panjang milik Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya tak suka, "tenang saja, aku akan berusaha mengunjungi eomeonim. Tapi mungkin tidak ke café, lebih baik langsung kerumahmu. Bolehkan?"

Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk cepat, "tentu saja boleh! Eomma akan sangat senang dengan kedatanganmu!"

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, "baiklah. Aku akan mencari waktu kosong untuk mengunjungi eomonim, dan juga Ahra noona. Noona menelponku dua hari yang lalu, eh, atau saat hari debutku ya? Aku lupa. Tapi Ahra noona mengucapkan selamat untukku."

"sudah seharusnya noona mengucapkan selamat untukmu." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh. Ia mulai menutup akun twitternya dan membuka galeri foto Ryeowook, "kau mengambil fotoku tadi saat tidur?" tanyanya saat melihat koleksi foto di ponsel kekasihnya.

Ryeowook tertawa, "ya. Aku juga mengambil foto Henry. Ah, aku lupa belum mengirim foto itu. Aku akan segera mengirimnya, agar bisa ia upload di sns miliknya."

"tidak perlu. Biar aku saja yang menguploadnya." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat. Ryeowook tertawa, "serius? kau ingin memperbaiki image burukmu pada Henry dengan membuat caption yang baik kan?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "bagaimana mungkin kau berpikiran sejauh itu? Lagipula image ku memang evil, jadi aku tak perlu memperbaiki imageku lagi. Tapi sepertinya caption baik untuk foto ini patut dicoba. Aku akan meng uploadnya nanti." Ucapnya. Ryeowook hanya terkekeh pelan dan Kyuhyun mengembalikan ponselnya ke atas meja.

"jja! Sekarang kita tidur." Ucap Kyuhyun, ia mulai melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Ryeowook.

"Hei, Kyu. Jadi, sudah berapa tahun kita bertemu?"

"10 tahun? Sepertinya sekitar itu. Kita tidak menjalani trainee seperti yang lain."

Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya, "aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu." Gumamnya lirih. "aku juga. Aku merasa beruntung bisa menjadi kekasihmu, bahkan bisa memelukmu setiap malam."

"justru aku yang tersiksa harus mendengar suara dengkuranmu yang sangat dahsyat setiap malam." Goda Ryeowook sembari terkikik kecil. Kyuhyun ikut tertawa, "ah, karena program fluttering India itu seluruh dunia tahu bagaimana kebiasaan tidurku." Ryeowook hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

"baiklah, besok kau masih ada schedule kan? Lebih baik kita segera tidur." Ajak Kyuhyun pelan. ia mencium kening Ryeowook lembut.

Tapi namja manis itu justru merengut, "kau yakin ingin tidur? Padahal aku ingin memberimu hadiah ulang tahun."

"ah iya, hadiah. Kau belum memberiku hadiah ulang tahun."

Ryeowook tiba-tiba melepas pelukan mereka dan mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menyempatkan untuk meminum sisa coklat dari cangkirnya diatas meja. "apa yang akan kau berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku kali ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. ia kira, Ryeowook akan pergi dari ranjang untuk mengambil hadiahnya.

Tapi ternyata, Ryeowook justru mendudukkan dirinya diatas tubuhnya. Namja Kim itu duduk diatas perutnya! Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "sebenarnya, aku belum membeli apapun untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu. Tapi aku juga tak ingin mengecewakanmu dengan tidak memberimu apa-apa malam ini. Jadi – "

Ia sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, kemudian menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, benar-benar mendekat hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

" – bagaimana kalau aku memberimu kesempatan untuk menyentuhku malam ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena belum menyiapkan hadiah untukmu."

Kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "kau masih ingatkan? Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu hingga masa promosi album solomu berakhir. Aku tak ingin – "

" – ssstttt! Kau tak perlu memikirkan apapun. Lagipula, aku tak memiliki gerakan dance apapun untuk lagu soloku. Jadi, kegiatan malam kita tidak akan banyak memengaruhi kegiatan promosiku."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Ryeowook, masih mencoba memikirkan tawaran kekasihnya itu.

Ryeowook berdecak dan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir tebal Kyuhyun, "sekarang tawarannya hanya satu, ya atau tidak? Aku tak akan bertanya untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Focus Kyuhyun kembali pada wajah Ryeowook, dan seringai dibibirnya akhirnya terlihat. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada sekeliling pinggang Ryeowook, sedikit meremas pelan pinggul kekasihnya, "kalau aku jawab ya, konsekuensi kau sendiri yang menanggungnya. Aku tak pernah menikmati hadiah ulang tahunku setengah-setengah."

Ryeowook mengangguk, "aku milikmu malam ini."

Seringai Kyuhyun semakin lebar, dan ia dengan cepat membalik posisi mereka hingga kini ia yang berada diatas tubuh Ryeowook, "terima kasih sayang, aku mencintaimu."

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, "aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu. Semoga kau selalu bahagia."

Dan kegiatan malam mereka dimulai dengan sebuah ciuman panjang dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

 **END**

Ini fullshot milik KyuWook. Kkk~ maaaf jika tidak sesuai ekspektasi, karena emang dari awal pinginnya Cuma obrolan santai gini. Semoga tetap menikmati ya, kayak makanan ajaaa.

Yah, pokoknya terima kasih telah menyempatkan untuk membaca fic ini~ Gomawo~


	19. Flower Boy Romance

**Tittle** : Pillow Talk – Flower Boy Romance

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KyuWook

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary** :

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **KyuWook**

 **.**

Ryeowook tidur menghadap Kyuhyun yang tengah memunggunginya. Sejak pulang ke dorm satu jam yang lalu, Kyuhyun tidak menyapanya, tidak juga melihat kearahnya. Namja Cho itu langsung mandi lalu membaringkan tubuhnya, membelakangi dirinya yang memang sudah lebih dulu tidur disana.

"Kyu~"

Tubuh Ryeowook semakin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, lagipula ranjang single bed milik Kyuhyun memang cukup kecil. Telunjuk Ryeowook membuat pola abstrak di punggung Kyuhyun, sesekali menuliskan namanya dan juga Kyuhyun, atau hanya gambar hati acak yang membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

"Chagi~"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tak menjawab panggilannya. Padahal Ryeowook tahu, dan yakin kalau kekasihnya itu belum tidur. Ia memeluk punggung Kyuhyun erat, melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling pinggang namja itu dan menempelkan wajahnya. Jarang-jarang Kyuhyun memakai kaos, tapi sepertinya malam ini ia sedang tak ingin menggoda Ryeowook dengan bertelanjang dada di atas ranjang.

"kau marah, Kyu? Kau tak suka aku menerima tawaran ini? Kau ingin aku membatalkannya? Heum?" Tanya Ryeowook pelan. ia menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang menguar dari kaos yang dipakainya. Kyuhyun yang seperti ini tidak bisa ditanggapi dengan perlakuan yang sama, jika Ryeowook juga ikut emosi, tak akan selesai masalah mereka. Kyuhyun hanya butuh perhatiannya. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini ia juga sibuk dengan jadwal solonya, membuat frekuensi pertemuan mereka berkurang.

Tangan Ryeowook mengusap lembut dada Kyuhyun, sesekali memijat pelan bahunya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu menghela nafas lelah. "baiklah, kalau kau tak mau membicarakannya malam ini, kita lakukan besok. Ya?"

Masih tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis dan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mencium pipi kekasihnya itu. "selamat tidur Kyuhyun. aku sangat mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun masih tak menjawab, tapi ia membalik tubuhnya, hingga kini berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. Ia memberi jarak bagi kedua tubuh mereka hingga keduanya bisa saling bertatapan. Mereka hanya diam dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Dan bermenit-menit berlalu hanya dalam diam.

"kau ingin aku melarangmu melakukannya?" pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun membuat namja manis itu sedikit tersentak. Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya, lalu tersenyum, "kau tahu jawabannya."

"aku sangat mencintaimu."

Senyuman Ryeowook semakin lebar, "aku tahu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum. Tangannya kini memeluk pinggang Ryeowook, semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Ia juga membuat wajah mereka sejajar hingga saling berhadapan. Ciuman ringan ia berikan di bibir Ryeowook.

"aku sangat kekanakan ya?" tanyanya kemudian. Ryeowook tertawa, ia memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun, "ya. Kau sangat kekanakan."

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa dan memberikan ciumannya ke seluruh wajah Ryeowook, membuat tawa Ryeowook semakin keras. Mereka tertawa hingga akhirnya tubuh Ryeowook berada dipelukan Kyuhyun, dipeluk dengan erat oleh kekasihnya itu.

"apa kau senang berduaan dengan Hyungshik?"

Sejujurnya, itu yang sedari tadi ditunggu oleh Ryeowook, ia menunggu Kyuhyun bertanya mengenai variety show yang tengah ia lakukan dengan sahabatnya itu.

"kau ingin aku menjawab bagaimana?" Ryeowook balik bertanya. Ia memainkan tangannya di wajah Kyuhyun, menyentuh apapun yang ada diwajah tampan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "kau kelihatan senang sekali melihatku cemburu." Tanyanya heran. Ryeowook mengangguk, "aku memang senang. Wae?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "aneh saja. biasanya kau sangat kesal saat aku bersikap kekanakan."

"karena sudah lama kau tidak bersikap kekanakan, aku jadi kangen."

Dan jawaban itu membuat Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya. Ia menggigit pelan jari Ryeowook yang berada diatas bibirnya.

"awalnya aku tak percaya kau akan mendapat tawaran untuk variety show itu. Maksudku, hubungan dirimu dan Hyungshik sudah lama terjalin, dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Semua orang tahu hubungan kalian berdua." Ucap Kyuhyun. Ryeowook sekali lagi memukul Kyuhyun, "hubungan apanya?!"

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi, "sahabat. Kau bersahabat dengannya kan?"

Ryeowook mencibir, "dasar! Tapi aku masih bingung padamu, Kyu. Bukankah aku sudah lama bersahabat dengan Hyungshik? Dan kau sendiri juga tahu kalau kita memang hanya bersahabat. Seperti kau dan Changmin. Aku menganggapnya tak lebih seperti seorang namdongsaeng. Lalu, bagian mana yang membuatmu cemburu? Kau benar-benar bisa bersikap kekanakan hanya kerna Hyungshik." tanyanya heran.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "aku dan Changmin tidak berpelukan sesering kau dan Hyungshik. Aku juga tidak mencium pipi Changmin. Memikirkannya saja membuatku mual. Skinship mu dengan Hyungshik cukup intens."

"lalu bagaimana dengan variety show nya? Pasti akan banyak skinshipku dengan Hyungshik. Hm?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, "mau bagaimana lagi. Kau sudah menandatangani kontraknya, kau juga sudah mulai proses shooting. Aku bisa apa."

"kau menyesal memperbolehkanku menerima tawaran itu?"

"tidak."

"lalu?"

"aku hanya kesal membayangkanmu kencan dengan Hyungshik."

Ryeowook berdecak keras, "itu bukan kencan, Kyuhyun! Demi Tuhan! Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu berkali-kali, kita hanya liburan. Seperti saat kau dan Changmin ke Jeju tanpa mengajakku."

Kali ini Kyuhyun diam, ia memandang Ryeowook heran, "kenapa kau membandingkan dirimu dan Hyungshik denganku dan Changmin? Jelas-jelas keduanya tidak memiliki persamaan."

"Kau bersahabat dengan Changmin, dan aku juga bersahabat dengan Hyungshik. Lihat! Keduanya memiliki konteks hubungan yang sama kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan memeluk lebih erat tubuh Ryeowook, "kau sangat pintar membuatku berhenti merajuk." Ucapnya geli. Ryeowook terkekeh, "aku menghadapi Kyuhyun yang tengah cemburu sudah bertahun-tahun."

"kau yang terbaik." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"aku memang yang terbaik. Hehe. Ngomong-ngomong soal Changmin, bagaimana dengannya saat ini?"

"dia baik. ada Siwon hyung dan juga Donghae hyung disampingnya. Ia tak akan kenapa-napa. Lagipula, menurutku ia lebih baik keadaannya daripada Donghae hyung. kau tak lupa kan dengan abs yang sangat seksi yang ia pamerkan saat konser TVXQ lalu? Kau bahkan berteriak melihatnya?!"

Ryeowook tertawa, "ya. Changmin sekarang benar-benar menjadi seorang namja. Lalu, kapan dirimu menunjukkan abs yang seksi seperti Changmin?"

Kyuhyun merengut, "tak akan pernah. Tak akan! Karena abs ku hanya boleh dilihat olehmu." Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya lalu memukul perut Kyuhyun, "kau tak memiliki abs, bodoh! Apanya yang dilihat olehku?!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "mungkin apa yang berada dibawahnya lagi." Ryeowook memekik dan memukul lebih keras bahu Kyuhyun, "pervert!"

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya, "jadi, apa kau senang berdua bersama Hyungshik?"

"tentu saja. sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu sendiri."

"aku tak tahu. Bisa saja kau menemuinya tanpa memberitahuku."

"yah!" Ryeowook berteriak dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh, ia memandang tajam kea rah namja itu, "kau tidak mempercayaiku?!"

Kyuhyun tertawa, "aku bercanda sayang, aku bercanda." Jawabnya geli. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "kau menyebalkan."

"kupikir kau sudah paham kalau aku memang menyebalkan."

"ya ya ya. Tapi, Kyu, aku masih belum paham kenapa kau mengizinkanku menerima tawaran untuk menyetujui acara dengan Hyungshik. Biasanya kau langsung berkata tidak dan menyuruhku menjauh darinya."

"heum, entahlah. Menurutku kita sudah berada ditingkat hubungan dimana tidak perlu lagi merasa insecure terhadap satu sama lain hanya karena orang ketiga. Yah, alasan lain karena semua kelakukanmu akan direkam oleh kamera, dan aku bisa mneghukummu jika kau bersikap berlebihan."

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya, "aku seharusnya tahu, ada alasan lain dibalik sikap baikmu mengijinkanku. Tapi memang kau harus mempercayaiku. Benar katamu, sampai tahap ini, hubungan kita tak akan semudah itu dimasuki orang ketiga. Yah, meski Hyungshik bukan orang ketiga."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium kening Ryeowook, "lagipula, ini juga untuk kegiatan solomu. Aku harus terus mendukungmu untuk lebih majukan?"

Ryeowook tersenyum dan balas mencium kening Kyuhyun, "aku memang beruntung memilikimu."

"sudah seharusnya kau merasa beruntung. Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan memilikimu."

Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Menyalurkan betapa keduanya menggilai satu sama lain, mengatakan secara tersirat bahwa benang kepercayaan itu sudah terjalin sepurna diantara keduanya. Menyatakan dukungan satu sama lain.

"aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kyuhyun setelah memberi jarak bagi keduanya. Ryeowook mengangguk, "aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan keduanya saling tersenyum sebelum memeluk satu sama lain.

"tidurlah, besok jadwalmu cukup padat." Ucap Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangguk dan menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"jaljayo, Kyuhyun ah~"

"hm, neodo. Jaljayo, Ryeonggu~"

.

.

.

 **END**

Maafkan hambamu ini~ sudah laamaaaaaa sekali tidak update. Semester baru cukup menyita perhatian, apalagi kegiatan diluar kuliah juga mulai menumpuk. Jadi maaf sudah mengecewakannn

Ini juga ditulis setelah lihat salah satu berita kalau Ryeowook lagi shooting buat 'Flower Boy Romance' sama Hyungshik. Ckckckck, udah lama nggak lihat mereka berduaan. Kkk~

Semoga menarik dan kalian suka~ Semangat semuanya! Apalagi yang lagi tes, hehehehehe


	20. Phone Talk

**Tittle** : Pillow Talk – Phone Talk

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KyuWook

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary** :

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **KyuWook**

 **.**

Ryeowook berbaring seorang diri di ranjang Kyuhyun, menggulung dirinya nyaman dalam selimut namja Cho itu. Ia setengah bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di punggungnya, sedang ia tengah memangku laptop dan sibuk dengan benda elektronik itu. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia berkutat didepan layar laptopnya, menjelajahi berbagai blog, web, SNS, fancafe apapun yang bisa membantunya mengetahui keberadaan kekasih tercintanya di negeri Sakura.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun di Jepang, dan ia hanya bisa tidur seorang diri di single bed milik Kyuhyun yang biasanya sangat nyaman untuk berdua. Ini bukan kali pertama ia ditinggal Kyuhyun berhari-hari, tapi ini entah kenapa menjadi malam-malam yang berat baginya. Mengingat bahwa tanggal 24 besok, setelah ia benar-benar off dari Sukira, ia akan menetap di Incheon. Ia sudah berjanji kepada orangtuanya untuk mengghabiskan bulan terakhir dirumah sebelum wamil.

"dia sangat tampan." Ryeowook bergumam, masih dengan tangannya yang sibuk meng-scroll halaman web yang tengah ia buka. Ada berpuluh foto Kyuhyun yang diambil oleh fans disana. dan ia bersyukur karena bisa mengetahui kegiatan kekasihnya itu tanpa perlu bertanya langsung. Ia paham, Kyuhyun pasti sangat sibuk dengan berbagai schedulenya, dan ia tak mau menambah beban namja itu dengan menjawab semua pertanyaan tak penting darinya.

"aku jadi semakin merindukannya." Ucap Ryeowook lirih. Suasana dorm yang sangat sepi, mengingat kini ia hanya sendiri tanpa Kyuhyun menambah kesan kosong baginya.

Sejujurnya, jika Ryeowook ingin egois, ia tidak berharap banyak dari kekasihnya itu. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan sebanyak mungkin waktu berdua, karena memang ia akan lebih sering di Incheon kedepannya. Jadi, selama ia masih tinggal di dorm, kenapa tidak dimaksimalkan untuk berdua?

Tapi semua keinginan Ryeowook itu tak sekalipun pernah terucap dari bibirnya, karena ia sudah lebih dulu disodorkan dengan setumpuk jadwal dari kekasih tercintanya itu. Dan lebih parah lagi, di Jepang, di Negara yang berbeda dari tempatnya kini berada. Dan itu cukup membuatnya menangis dimalam pertama Kyuhyun pergi.

Ryeowook tahu, Kyuhyun bukannya sengaja menumpuk jadwalnya di minggu-minggu ini. Tapi memang mau bagaimana lagi? Itu sudah jadwal yang memang harus dilaksanakan bagaimanapun keadaannya. Dan Ryeowook mencoba memahami itu.

Ia merasa sangat beruntung karena Kyuhyun masih mengingatnya dan menyempatkan untuk memberi kabar setiap hari. Bahkan bisa 3 kali sehari mereka melakukan sambungan telepon, yang seringkali diawali oleh Kyuhyun. namja Cho itu cukup peka dengan keadaan mood dan perasaan kekasihnya. dan ia juga tak ingin memperparah keadaan dengan jarang memberi kabar. Ryeowook cukup sensitive jika sudah menyangkut hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini.

"sudah larut."

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2, dan Ryeowook harus segera tidur. Besok masih ada jadwal yang harus ia kerjakan. Ia segera membereskan laptopnya dan berbaring, menyamankan dirinya di atas ranjang Kyuhyun. ia memeluk erat-erat bantal yang biasa dipakai Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk terlelap.

.

"menyebalkan."

Tapi, sudah 15 menit ia dalam keadaan seperti itu, tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan memasuki dunia mimpi. Kesadaran masih bergelayut didepan matanya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah. Ia ingin tidur, tapi seakan tubuhnya tak mengerti. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya saat tidur membuat tubuhnya memiliki respon otomatis jika ia hanya sendiri sekarang. Tubuhnya butuh pelukan Kyuhyun, tidak, namun dirinya butuh Kyuhyun.

 _Drrttt_

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar di atas meja. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang menelpon, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun? kekasihnya itu pasti menyempatkan diri untuk menghubunginya sebelum tidur. Dan timing-nya sangat pas untuknya terlelap.

"yoboseyo?"

" _Ryeonggu ya~"_

"eo, Kyukyu." Senyuman Ryeowook makin lebar. Ah, suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Apalagi seharian ini Kyuhyun hanya menghubungi sekali, tadi pagi.

" _kau belum tidur?"_

Ryeowook reflex menggeleng, "belum. Aku sudah berbaring diatas ranjang, tapi tetap tak mau tidur. Aku merindukanmu."

" _aku juga merindukanmu."_

Setelah itu keduanya diam, tak ada yang melanjutkan percakapan tadi. Tapi Ryeowook tahu bahwa Kyuhyun belum memutus sambungan telepon mereka, suara nafas namja itu terdengar cukup jelas.

"kau baru menyelesaikan schedule mu hari ini?"

" _ya. sekitar 1 jam yang lalu."_

"sudah makan malam? Mandi? Meminum vitamin dan obatmu?"

" _sudah, sayang. Aku sudah makan malam, sudah mandi, dan meminum vitaminku. Kini aku juga sudah berbaring sama sepertimu."_

"pasti kau sangat lelah."

" _kau juga. Iyakan? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

Ryeowook mengusap sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan air matanya dalam diam. Ia tidak terisak, ia tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

"aku baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun. jadwalku sudah dikurangi secara bertahap sejak sekarang. Apalagi bulan depan aku sudah pulang ke Incheon."

" _aku melupakan hal itu. Kita tidak akan sering bertemu kedepannya."_

Air mata Ryeowook semakin deras mengalir, meski masih tidak terdengar isakan sekecil apapun.

"kita masih bisa bertemu, Kyuhyun. tenang saja. bagaimana dengan jadwalmu, apa masih akan penuh sampai kepulanganmu ke Korea?"

" _hah~ sayangnya iya. Untuk mempersingkat waktuku menetap di Jepang, aku sengaja meminta manager hyung untuk memadatkan jadwalku."_

"kau tak harus melakukannya, Kyuhyun. beri tubuhmu istirahat yang cukup, nikmati waktumu di Jepang."

" _aku tak ingin membuang waktu berharaga bagi kita berdua dengan menetap di jepang lama-lama. Aku hanya ingin pulang dan memelukmu."_

Ryeowook terdiam, ia menjauhkan ponsel dari bibirnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan bantal Kyuhyun, meredam isakannya dan mencoba untuk menangis puas disana. selama beberapa detik ia membiarkan ponsel dan sambungannya dengan Kyuhyun begitu saja. ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan tangisnya dan tak membuat Kyuhyun khawatir jika isakanya terdengar.

" _Ryeonggu?"_

"ya?"

" _kau baik-baik saja? kenapa tidak menjawab tadi?"_

Ryeowook tertawa, mencoba menyamarkan sisa nafasnya yang tersendat disana, "maaf. Aku tadi mengambil minum di meja, tenggorokanku kurang sehat."

" _kau tidak berbohongkan? Kau tidak menangiskan?"_

"tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kenapa aku harus menangis?" ia berbohong. Dan sejujurnya Kyuhyun tahu bahwa kekasih mungilnya itu baru saja menangis. Tapi, ia biarkan saja Ryeowook berbohong. Ia menghargai usaha Ryeowook agar tidak membuatnya khawatir.

" _baiklah. Jangan menangis! Karena aku tidak bisa disana untuk menciummu dan menahan isakan keluar dari bibir tipismu."_

Ryeowook merona parah, "apa maksudnya itu?!"

" _hahahahaha, aku hanya ingin menciummu. Memeluk tubuhmu dan melakukan kegiatan ranjang dengan – "_

"yah! Hentikan kalimat mesummu!"

" _aku tidak mengatakan kalimat mesum sayang. Aku hanya mengungkapkan betapa aku sangat merindukanmu."_

Ryeowook mendengus pelan, "dasar mesum!"

" _tapi kau menyukainya. Akui saja! iya kan?!"_

"terserah. Lebih baik kau tidur. Besok kau masih harus bekerja." Mood Ryeowook membaik dengan cepat setelah mendengar suara Kyuhyun. ia memang sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

" _kau juga, Ryeonggu. Kau masih ada jadwalkan besok?"_

"iya. Tapi aku merindukanmu, aku ingin kau memelukku malam ini."

" _maaf."_

Ryeowook tertawa, "tidak, Kyuhyun, aku bercanda. Lagipula ini juga bukan malam pertama kita tidak tidur seranjang. Kau sudah meninggalkanku berkali-kali untuk keluar negeri seorang diri dan tidak mengajakku."

" _kalau bisa, aku ingin mengajakmu kemanapun aku pergi."_

"dan menjadi asisten pribadimu? Tidak, terima kasih."

" _hahahahaha, bukankah kau memang asisten pribadiku?"_

"ya Cho Kyuhyun! aku kekasihmu, bukan asisten mu!"

" _salah sayang. Kau calon istriku."_

Wajah Ryeowook memerah mendengar kalimat itu. "apasih." Dan Kyuhyun tertawa puas di line seberang.

" _tidurlah. Kau pasti sangat lelah dan mengantuk."_

"nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu." Pinta Ryeowook pelan. ia menyamankan dirinya dan memeluk erat-erat bantal Kyuhyun.

" _kau ingin mendengar lagu apa?"_

"Eternal sunshine."

" _baiklah. Sekarang nyamankan dirimu dan dengarkan baik-baik. atur saja menjadi loudspeaker sayang."_

Dan Ryeowook menurut. Ia me-loudspeaker ponselnya dan meletakkan benda itu disamping bantalnya.

"selamat malam, Kyuhyun. aku mencintaimu, dan sangat merindukanmu sekarang."

" _selamat tidur, Sayang. Aku juga mencintaimu, ingin bertemu denganmu juga."_

"eum~~" Ryeowook bergumam nyaman.

" _sekarang pejamkan matamu dan dengarkan baik-baik ya~"_

Dan setelah itu kamar Kyuhyun dipenuhi oleh suara lembut namja Cho itu. Mengantarkan Ryeowook kealam mimpi yang sudah ia rindukan sejak tadi. Suara Kyuhyun benar-benar membawa kenyamanan untuknya.

.

" _Jaljayo, Ryeonggu ya."_

.

.

.

 **END**

Maafkan yang barus bisa update fic ini! Maaf~

Entahlah, tiba-tiba banyak sekali hal yang membuat saya ragu untuk menulis fic ini. Apalagi bentar lagi Ryeowook oppa wamil, bikin hati makin remuk. Dan Kyuhyun tahun depan, mereka kepisah setahun! Huhuhuhu~

Tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk update lagi setelah melihat video lama mereka, dan menyaksikan sekali lagi bagaimana serasinya mereka. Jadinya ga tahan buat nulis lagi. Dan walla, jadilah drabble ini! Maaf jika mengecewakan ya~

Gomawo yang telah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Jeongmal Gomawo~ Love you all!


End file.
